LOVE LIFE: isn't always a bed of roses
by anayaj
Summary: Love isn't love as simple as it seems... true love has its own tests and trials... every great love story had to face problems and overcome them.. just peep to know more. Kindly check the A/N :)
1. Chapter 1

**My first ff based purely on kavi hope you like it..**

Set after bus hijack

The team after ensuring that all passengers are fine and safe

ACP: tum sab beauro chale jao aur main, Abhijeet aur Daya forces se milkar ate hain... aur haan kavin apni patti karvalo bohot khoon beh raha hai.

All: yes sir

They move to the bureau

In the bureau

Dushyant: ishita kya please tum first aid box lekar aa sakte ho.

Ishita: ok sir

Kavin: nahin karna, chota sa chot hai, aur waise bhi bohut jalega.

Dushyant: tu nautangi karna band kar.

Freedy: sir applog pehle se ek dusre ko pehle se jante ho?

Kavin: jante hi nahin balki ek dusre ke nas nas se wakif hai (and they side hug each other)

Purvi takes the first aid box which Ishita brought and does Kavin's dressing even after he insisting so much.

Pankaj: aaj pehli baar purvi ka hitler roop dekha aur bhi kissi officer pe

they all had a hearty laugh

Kavin: are Pankaj ek baar ladki se panga lekar dheka maine bohut mhenga padda. issi liye risk nahin lena chatta hoon

voice: khon ho bhai tum aur yahan kis bat pe hans rahe ho sab

Sachin: arre dr. Salunke, dr. Tarika aplog yahan.. (turning towards kavin and dushyant) yeh humare forensic experts hai aur dr saab yeh hai sr. inspector Kavin aur sr. inspector Dushyant humare naye sathi.

Tarika: hi and welcome to cid

Kavin and Dushyant: thank you

Vansh: waise sir maine apke shimla main bohut kisse sunne hai aur bataye na sir..

freedy: sir ap Shimla se ho?

Dushyant: nahin hum delhi se hain sirf ek case ke silsile main shimla gaye aur uss case ne media main itni badi sansani machayi ki bata bhi nahin sakte.

kavin while laughing: aur dusre din hum jahan reh rahe the woh ghar kam phool ki dukhan jyada lag raha tha.

Shreya: phool se yad aya purvi ke last birthday par itne phool aye har ek ghante mein ek bouquet.

daya while entering: khon tha woh Purvi

tarika: uss secret admirer ka pata hi nahin chala sirf uss dukhan ke bare mein pata chala par purvi ne hume aur pata lagane se mana kiya

Abhijeet: woh kyun Purvi?

Purvi: bas aise hi

Sachin: sir lagta hai ki koi boyfriend hoga iss liye nahin bata rahi hai

Purvi: are sir aisi koi bat nahin hai bas uss secret admirer ko secret hi rehne dena chati thi.

ACP: waise Kavin Dushyant tumhara welcome party ton banthi hai.

dr. Salunke: haan party toh banti hai.

Kavin: toh tik hai sir kaal hotel blue paradaise main

pankaj: sir apke ghar pe kyun nahin

Dushyant; sir kyun ki humne abh tak ghar main sab settle hahin kiya hua hai bohut saaf- safai aur bohut zyada kaam karna hai. aur kaal toh mazdooron ko bhi bulaya hai.

Sachin: tum reh kahan rahe ho?

Kavin: hum humare mumbai wale holiday house 'khush niwas' main reh reha hainn.

Ishita: holiday house?

Kavin: haan, delhi ke alawa hamara yahan mumbai malad main ek ghar hai aur bachpan main kabhi kabhar yahan ate rehte the issliye hum usse holiday house hi bulate hain.

Dushyant:ghar nahin... haweli hai.. purwajon ki haweli. aur bohut saalon se band padi thi issiliye maramat karvana hai.

Abhijeet; toh tik hai

ACP: tum sab ghar ja sakte ho waise bhi ab koi kaam hahin hai aur tum log bhi tak gaye honge.

All prepare to go home but Purvi switches on her computer and begins something.

Abhijeet: Purvi tum ghar nahin ja rahi ho?

Purvi: sir bas toda kaam karke phir chali jaongi

All left except purvi.. Kavin comes back

Kavin: purvi tumhare ghar ke chabbi de do.

Purvi: kyun?

Kavin: kyun woh tum bhi janti ho aur bholi mat bano samji tum

purvi gives him the keys

Kavin: kaam katam karke khush niwas chali ana warna.

Purvi: tik hai aa jaungi baba yeh damki dena band karo.

kavin: jaldi ana... bye

 **AN: i know it was quite small... please review and tell how it was. And next chapter will be updated soon untill than take care**

 **Anaya :)**


	2. Chapter 2- reunion of love

**Firstly i would like to thank all those who reviewed my story and encouraged me to write further... This chapter will reveal how Kavin and Purvi know each other.. not taking much of your time lets continue**

Next scene: Khush Niwas

The door bell rings and a maid opens the door: jee haan apko kisse milna hai?

Girl: apke saab ne bulaya hai (shouts) bulao unn dono ko jaldi

Kavin from upstairs singing: apne bulaya aur hum chale aye

Girl: kavin mazak band karo

she is about to step in but a voice stops her: aree ruko

Girl: abb tumhe kya hua hai Dushu

Dushyant: aree pehli bar ghar arahi ho toh salike se ghar pravesh hona toh banta hai.. kahan hai tumhara nalayak pati?

this makes the girl laugh

kavin: main yahan hun (turning to the girl) aur tumhe kya koi tumhare pati ko nalayak bularaha hai aur tum ho ki hasi ja rahi ho

Girl: aree jaldi karvao ghar prvesh mhuje andar ana hai yahan khade-khade pair dukh gaye

Dushyant: kaki toda woh tali aur kalash lekar aoo

the maid brings the taali and kalash and the ghar pravesh is done

Maid: sahabji yeh khon hai?

Dushyant: yeh kavin ki patni hai- Purvi Kavin Khanna. Iss ghar ki bahu. Inke shaadi ko 6 saal ho gaye aur ajj maa ne kaha ki iss madam ka iss naye ghar mein ghar pravesh karvalo.

Maid: itne saalonse dekha nahin na issiliye puch liye.

Kavin: koi bat nahin kaki. Apka toh hak banta hai... Shadi ke bilkul baad isse mission pe jana pada.. fir hum dono Shimla chale gaye 5 saal ka high profile case tha aur jab hum wapas aye iska transfer ho gaya tha Mumbai.

Purvi: Transfer toh DCP aur ACP ne zabardasti karvaya tha. main jana hi nahin chari thi.

Kavin: aur fir humne transfer le liya.

Dushyant: anyways ab sab bul jao.

Maid: sahab, madam kaana ready hai aplog ajaye dinner ke liye.

Dushyant: pari pata hai, ajj Kavin ne sab tumhare pasand ka banvaya hai.

Kavin: banvaonga kyun nahin meri patni itne saal bad mere sath khana kayegi.

Purvi: waise Kavin tumne sabhi kapde laye mere ya fir kuch chut nahin gaya na?

Kavin: sab laya hai aur upar ke kamre main raka hai

Purvi: thank you and love you

Dushyant: hey main bhi hun yahan

Kavin: bhai tum fyun itna jealous feel kar rahe ho?

and they share a hug.

Kavin: chalo khana kate hain

They all eat and move to their respective rooms rooms.

in Kavi's room

Kavin had gone to freshnup while purvi was busy arranging her clothes in the wadrode. after sometime he comes out wearing track pants and white tee

Kavin: Kya kar rahi ho jaan?

Purvi without looking at him: apne kapde cupboard mein rak rahi hoon taki baar baar suitcase main doondne na pade

Kavin: accha tik hai... main madaat karoon.

Purvi: nahin almost ho gaya.

Kavin: ok tum jake fresh ho jao.

he switches on the tv to watch match.

Purvi freshns up and comes out of the bathroom.. She goes and sits next to him and places her head on his shoulder: Pata hai kavin maine tumhe kitna miss kiya... ek ek pal katna mushkil tha.

Kavin switching of the tv: hmm... main bhi (he began playing with her flicks)... waise hum sabko apne rishte ke bare main kab batayenge? Unhe pata hai ki tum shadi-shuda ho?

Purvi: nahin kissi ko abb tak pata nahin hai.. Aur main tab tak duniya ko nahin bataungi jab tak dadi humare rishte ko manzuri nahin deti..

Kavin: Tum unke liye itna kyun kar rahi ho...

Purvi: kavin woh tumhari dadi hai

Kavin: tum janti ho na ki woh kitni superstitutios hai... phirbi..

Purvi: par unki bhi chinta jyayes hai... woh sirf marne se pehle apne par- pote ka muh dekna chatthi... aur main unki yeh kwayish chah kar bhi puri hanin kar paungi.. (tears roll down her eyes)

Kavin: zaroor kar paogi... pata hai maine tumhare reports pichele saal kissi famous American gynaec ko dikhai the.. unhone kaha ki gol ke karan chances low hai par impossible nahin.

Purvi: mhujhe aaj bhi woh din yaad hai jisne meri puri zindagi tabah kar diya tha.

They both slip into the past

Flashback

There was a very heavy encounter on a dockyard from both the sides- the cid cops and a gang smuggling drugs and weapons... after several minutes of tough encounter thecops as usuall won and they come out from theeir shelter to check and see if anyone is alive.. while checking a goon who was semi concious gets hold of a gun and before anyone can realise shoots Purvi on her lower abdomen. Dushyant hits that goon while kavin and other run towards Purvi.

ACP of Delhi: isse jaldi hospital le jana padega.. bohot der hone se pehle..

Another inspector: par sir hum ambulance ane takwait nahin kar sakte hain.. quallis main hi le jate hain..

In the hopital everyone was desperately waiting outside the operation theater with worried expressions. time seemed to crawl... finally the doctor appears from the OT.

Kavin: Dr ab woh kaisi hain?

Dr.: humne goli already nikhali hai par unki halat bohut nazuk hai... goli sidhe unke womb main lagi hai issiliye... yahan unke koi family member hai jinsee hum bat karsakte hain?

Kavin: nahin... par main aur dushyant uske sabse karibi dost hain.

dr: pls mere cabin main ayeye apse zaroori bat karni hai.

in the doctor's cabin

Dr: pls be sitted.

Kavin: yes doctor

The doctor told something that shocked both of them

Later on when she got concious all met her and left while Kavin stayed back with her..

He kept staring at her innocent face which was sleeping due to sedatives.

Dehleez pe mere dil ki  
Jo rakhe hain tune kadam  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum

Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum

Dehleez pe merey dil ki  
Jo rakhe hain tune kadam  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum

Haan sikha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Haan sikha maine jeena, mere humdum  
Na sikha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na sikha jeena tere bina humdum

Hmmm.. hmmm..

Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein  
Dil se jo maine kari hain...

Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein  
Dil se jo maine kari hain...

Jo tu mila to saji hain  
Duniya meri humdum  
O aasma mila zameen ko meri  
Aadhe aadhe poore hain hum  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum

Haan seekha maine jeena jeena, kaise jeena  
Haan seekha maine jeena, mere humdum  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum

Hmmm... hmmm..

 **AN- how was it? please review and tell.. negative reviews also welcome... but pls review something... it feels so bad when you work on something and noone comments on it.. whether good aor bad... Lots more to come so stay tuned for the remaining chapters.. Until then take care**

 **Anaya :)**


	3. Chapter 3- lovely moments together

**Sorry for the late update...Firstly i want to thank all my lovely reviewers... no more of my bhak-bhak ... lets continue.**

Flashback continued

later when she was concious: tum abhi tak yahin ho?

Kavin: haan...bala koi apne dost ko iss halat main chod ke jata hai?

Purvi smiles: thank you

Kavin POV: Kya usse batadon jo doctor ne bataya...nahin toot jayegi... par zindagi toh usiki hai...par main apne pyar ko toothe nahin dekh sakunga balehi bataya nahin usse... maa se hi sala letha hoon wohi kuch bata pai.

Purvi: Kavin (no response) (louder) KAVIN!

Kavin: haan.. kuch kaha tumne?

Purvi: kahan koh gaye the?

Kavin: kuch nain.. main abhi ata hoon.

Kavin phones his mother who volunteers to help as she treats Purvi as her own daughter.. later on that day Kavin's and Dushyant's mother explain her the situation.. she breks down at first but later on gathers courage by seeing all the love and affection she is receiving from everyone.

Flashback ends

Kavin: Purvi un sab baton ko sochke please apne apko dukh mat do.. chalo ab so jao bohut rat ho gayi hai..

Next morning.

Purvi gets up freshns up and goes to the kitchen and sees teh cook nd kaki busy making breakfast

Purvi: kaki main kuch madat karun

Kaki: nahin bahu sab ho gaya..sirf chai banana baki hai.

Purvi: toh woh main banalungi.

Kaki: par bahu maharaj hai na?

Purvi: par war kuch nahin

Kaki: tik hai.

In the mean time Kavin and Dushyant wakes up and come down

Purvi: good morning...chalo breakfast tayar hai

Kavin: yaar tumne kaki ko bataya ki aj mazdoor ayenge ghar ki maramat ke liye.

Dushyant: haan bataya aur saab samjaya bhi.

Just then the door bell rings

Purvi: itni subah subha khon hai.

Purvi opens the door: jee aap khon

boy: jee main snapdeal se aya hoon apne kuch order kiya tha usiki delivery dene aya hoon.

Purvi: maine toh nahin (turning back) tum dono ne kuch order diya tha kya?

Kavin: haan maine, tumhare liye gift hai.. dekhlo (comes to the boy) yeh lo iske paise and thank you.

Boy: always at service sir and thank yoy for purchasing from snapdeal.

Purvi: kya hai yeh?

Kavin: kudh hi deklo

After opening Purvi: wow! smartphone... par mere pas toh already ek mobile hai.

Kavin: woh toh purana ho gaya hai. toh issiliye naya.. pls lene se mana mat karo.

Purvi: thank you.. bohut hi acchi hai.(after having breakfast).. chalo maira breakfast ho gaya main nikalti hoon tum log a jao.

Dushyant: Pari ruko hum sath jayenge na..

Purvi: nahin kisssi ko shak ho jayega... waise bhi yeh log shak bohut zyada karte hain.

Dushyant: ok tum jao hum tode time badh aa jayenge... by the way kya tum yahan ke sabse acche hotel main dinner organize kar sakti ho? sabko welcome party chahiye thi.

Purvi: ok done.

She hugs Dushyant and kisses kavin and then leaves.

In the bureau

Shreya was already present and day dreaming about something

Purvi: ohho! Daya sir ke kayalon main koyi hui ho?

Shreya jerks out of her thoughts and blushes: jab thuje pyar hoga na tab tujhe pata chalega.

Purvi: anyways chalo kaam karte hain.

After sometime all enter one by one.

ACP: sab apna apna kaam karo.. aur day forensic lab se forensic report lekar aao

Daya: ok sir

Abhijeet: sir kya main nahin ja sakta hun?

ACP: nahin, pure din dr. Tarika ke sath hi rehte ho phir bhi jee nahin barta tumhata.(here abhirika are already married)

All others smile.

In the fl dr. Salunke, Vaibhav and Dr. Tarika are discussing something. Daya, Kavin and Vansh

Daya: good morning.

Kavin: good morning dr. saab, tarika jee and vaibhav to you too.

Dr. salunke: good morning.

Daya: kavin khabhi tarika ko tarika ji mat kehna uska copyright sirf uske pati ke pas hai.

Kavin: pati! dr. Tarika ap shadi-shuda hai.

Tarika: haan

Dr. Salunke: tumhara uss irritating senior ki patni

Daya: dr. saab Abhijeet irritating nahin hai.

DR. Salunke: anyways kaam ki baat karte hai

and he gives them the details and the file.

Here in the bureau a moile phone is continuosly ringing, finally Shreya goes to pick it up and asks loudly after seeing the caller id: yeh kiska phone hai? kisika maa ka call aa raha hai.

Sachin: utalo phone.. pata chal jayega

so she picks it up.

Shreya: hello.

Caller: kaisi hai meri bacchi. itna time lagaya call attend karne ke liye.

Shreya: jee app khon?

Caller: apne maa ko pechan ne se inkar kar rahi ho..

Shreya: jee mhujhe kuch saaj nahin aa raha hai.. app kissse bhat karna chati hai.

Purvi: shreya tumhare haat main mera phone hai kiska call hai?

Shreya: koi apne ap ko tumhari maa keh rahi hai.

Purvi excited: sacchi maa, do mhuje phone..

She moves out and talks for quite a long time on the call and then again comes in.

Shreya: kiska phone tha?

Purvi: maa

Shreya suspiciously: maa?

Purvi: haan maa. actually meri dost ki maa hai par woh mhujhe apni beti manti waise bhi unki koi beti nahin hai.. aur maa nahin bulaya toh naraz ho jati hai..

Shreya: oh aisi bat hai... waise hai kahan tumhari maa?

Purvi: delhi

A case gets reported which interuupted their talks.

In the evening

Dushyant and Purvi were in the corrider

Dushyant: purvi khonsa hotel book karvaya?

Purvi: blue whale resort 8 baje ki booking hai.

They go in the bureau

Pankaj: sir aplogonki party ka kya hua?

Dushyant: wahi batane ke liye aya tha ki aaj sab ke liye dinner blue whale resort main hai.. 8 baje ana.

Kavin: ajj dinner meri taraf se hai.. Dushyant se kissi aur din le lena.

Dushyant: tu kyun dega main dunga na.

Kavin in his ears: dinner ka arrangements meri biwi ne kiya hai toh main hi dunga na tu kyun

Dushyant: main dunga

Kavin: nahin main.

Abhijeet: daya inse kuch seeklo, yeh ek dusre ke paise bachana pe tule hua hai aur tu sirf mera paise karch kar.

All laugh at this. but ACP sir interrupts them.

ACP: ajj dinner tum main se koi nahin dega par main dunga.

Kavin: sir aap kyun denge? hum denge na

ACP: tum logon ke alava mera hai hi khon... isliye jo bhi kamata hoon apne inn bacchon par hi karch karunga...

Kavin: par sir.

ACP: par war kuch nahin... chalo kaam pe lago baad main hum sab sath main niklenge.

in the evening all arrive at the resort.

Pankaj: wow sir kya resort hai.

ACP: haan

A waiter comes: how can i help you?

Kavin: humari booking hai yahan pe.

Waiter: kis naam se?

Kavin: Kavin Khannna.

They took their seats around a big table. the waiter gives them a menu card and they order food after a lot of discussions. they ate their food while chatting..

ABhijeet: tumhare favorite hobbies kya hai kavin?

Dushyant: sir main bataata hoon na... isse flirting karna bohot pasand hai.. aur dance bhi karta hai.

Salunke: flirting! lo bhai abhijeet tumhe company mil gaya

All laugh at this statement.

Shreya: sir app dance bhi karte ho?

Kavin: haan pehle bohot kiya karta tha abb time hi nahin milta. par Dushyant mhujse behtar hai

Daya: aur dushyant tumhare kya hobbies hai?

Dushyant: sir mhuje toh adventures bohot pasand hai.

ACP: chaal Salunke bahar thelne chalte hain..

Dr. Salunke: haan haaan chalo.

they leave

Pankaj: sir kyun na hum kuch game khelen?

Abhijeet: haan khelte hain par khonsa game?

Nikhil: antakshari

Abhijeet: agar hum yahan humari madur awaz main ganna gana shuru karenge toh yahan ke sare guest bhag jayenge.

Tarika: copycat

Purvi: bohot purana hogaya

Dushyant: never have i ever

Purvi: wow yeh accha hai

Daya: yeh kaise khelte hain?

Kavin: bohot simple hai sir.. ek minute (calling a waiter) excuse me waiter sab ke liye fruit punch lekar aoo.

Kavin: iss game main hum sab ko apni ek cheez batana padega jo humne nahin kiya aur jis kissine yeh kiya hai woh juice ka ek sip lega..

Freedy: sunne main accha lata hai.

The waiter comes with juice.

Dushyant: toh chalo pehle main start karunga... maine kabhi kissi ko date nahin kiya.

Purvi, Kavin, Abhijeet, Tarika, Sachin and Daya take a sip

Shreya: Purvi tune bhi?

Purvi: haan, high school main mera koi pagal deewana tha bas ussi ke sath

She receives a feirce glance from Kavin.

Pankaj: main kabhi ped pe nahin chadda

All take a sip.

All get their turns finally it is Ishita's turn

Iashita: training ke elava main kabhi unchai se khudi nahin... todh bhi nahin

Daya takes a sip: bohot bhar

Abhijeet also takes a sip.

Purvi sipping: do bhar

Kavin taking a sip: half century cover kar chuka hoon

Tarika: mhuje toh Purvi tumhara sirf ek bhar malum hai jab bomb lekar kudh rahi thi par dusri bhar?

Dushyant: kya bomb lekar?

Daya: haan ek bhar cid team ki kidnapping hui thi aur purvi ke zariye hume eek dusre ko marne ki dhamki di.. aur bhad main jab woh pakda jachuka tha yeh purvi bhagne lagi kyunki usne isse bomb bandliya tha... par dusri bhar kab?

Purvi with tears in her eyes: jab papa ne mhuje pehli bhar pehchne ne se mana kiya tab main tooth chuki thi aur suicide karne chali gayi thi.

Abhijeet: suicide! pagal hogayi thi kya?

Purvi: sorry sir and wipes her tears.

ACP comming back near them: chalo chalte hain bohot late hogaya.

They all leave

That night at Khush niwas

Purvi comes out in her night gown and Kavin was mesmerised looking at her

Purvi: Kya dekh rahe ho

Kavin: duniya ke sabse khoosurat ladki ko.

Purvi blushes at this statement.. he kisses her.. when they break for air he lifts her bridal style and takes her to the bed... Purvi gets nervous.

Kavin: daro mat Purvi...maine promise kiya so tumhare ijazat ke bina kuch nahin karunga..

Purvi: main aur intezar nahin kar sakti...please make me entirely yours today.

Kavin: Seriously?

She smiles shyly... they spend the night making love..

Here in Dushyant's rooms

He has a continuous smile on his face in his sleep.

Next morning on the breakfast table.

Dushyant: mhuje ek bat batao jab ankh band ho aur kisika chera bar-bar nazar aye toh.

Kavin grining widely: bhai tujhe pyar hogaya... batao khon hai woh

Dushyant: nahin abhi nahin.

Purvi: Dushu tumhe apni doston ki kasam jaldi batao

Dushyant: ishita.

Purvi: sachi... wow!

 **AN: Anubhab Kavin Fan: i will surely add some ishyant moments for u but a little later.. but i tried giving a start to their love in this chapter.**

 **A very big thank you to all my lovely reviewers... and i am sorry i can't thank everyone individually.. please don't feel bad... and i promise to try my best to stand up to everyone's expectations**

 **I tried adding some some lovely moments in this chap hope u'll like it.. please do review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update...It is very disappointing to know that so many people read this fic but only a few review so please drop in your precious reviews.. .. without any delay here is the next chapter... please review and tell how it was**

Same day in the bureau

All were present in the bureau except ACP and abhijeet...After sometime Abhijjet enters and sees everybody sincerely working...all stand up and greet him.  
Abhijeet: kya bat hai? aaj suraj kiss taraf se nikla?

Freedy: Aree kuch nahin sir bas asehi.

Abhijeet goes to Daya's desk: Daya kya tumhe mere baton ke bareme socha?

Daya: Abhijeet please ab un baton ko lekar mat betoo.

ABhieet: Kya please.. kal rat jase-tese karke tumne meri bat tal di thi...

LAST NIGHT'S FLASHBACK

In Abhirika and Daya' home.

Duo were sitting in the lounge and chatting... no actually quarelling while Tarika was cleaning the dishes after dinner.

Abhijeet: toh Shadi ke bareme kya kayal hai tumhara.

Daya teasingly: kya boss ek se man nahin bara toh dusra kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet infuriated: abe main apni shadi nahin...tumhari shadi ki bhat kar raha hoon..

Daya: uske liye ladki bhi chahiye hoti hai na

Abhijeet: toh Shreya main kya burai hai... use apni di ki bhat kehne main humesha kyun hichkichate ho?

Daya: usme burai toh bilkul bhi nahin hai... woh bakiyon ki tarah bilkul bhi nahin hai... She's such a pure soul.

Abhijeet: toh kar kyun na lete ho usee shadi?

Tarika while enteringwith coffee for all: Abhijeet bilkul sahi keh raha hai... aur woh bhi tumse pyar karti hai aur usne is pyar pe bohut umeed lagaya hai..

Daya: mhuje sochne ke liye toda waqt chahiye.. please excuse me..

FLASHBACK ENDS

Daya: main use apni dil ki bhat jaldi batadunga..

Abhijeet: jaldi matlab kab.. jab sab kuch hat se chala jayega?

Daya: matlab?

Abhijeet: isse pehle ki usse koi aur patade jaldi kar mere bhai..

Daya: tik hai.. aj hi karunga.

Abhijeet little excitedly and loud: yeh hui na bhat

Kavin: are sir ese achanak kya hua ki ap itni khush ho gaye?

Abhijeet: kuch nahin

Just then Abhijeet's phone rings: ACP sir ka phone!

He speaks on the phone for sometime and then informs everyone to continue their work and leaves from there.

After around two hours

Abhijeet while entering: aj hume "the Pub" bar pe raid marna hai..

Daya: par kyun boss?

Abhijeet: pata chala hai ki wahan kuch ger kanuni kaam chal raha hai. Mere sath kavin, dushyant, shreya, nikhil, divya chalenge.

All: ok sir

(please refer to the cid giraftar series)

After the raid the officers return to their homes

At Kavi's and Dushyant's home

Purvi: raid ka kya hua?

Dushyant: humne raid mara aur bohut gunegar pakde bhi gaye.. sirf ek ki mout ho gayi.

Kavin: aur Abhijeet sir bhi missing hai.

Dushyant: forensic lab main body ki jaanch chall rahi hai.'

Purvi: ok pehle fresh ho jao aur khana khalo phir main bureau ja rahi hoon.

Dushyant: hum bhi chalte hain.

Purvi: tumlog thak nahin gaye?

Kavin: nahin.. hum bhi chalenge.

Purvi: Accha baba tik hai..

During the course of investigation it is found that Daya is missing.. and Purvi is asked to go as an undercover to a bar.

Kavin taking Purvi aside: tum wahan akeli nahin jaogi.

Purvi; kyun? Kya hua?

Kavin: itna cheap bar... main bhi tumhare sath chalunga..

Purvi: aur jab ACP sir puchenge toh kya kahoge apne patni ki raksha karne jaraha hoon?

Kavin: woh sab main dekhloonga... tum bas akele nahin jaoge matlab nahin jaoge.. samji.

Purvi: ok... tumse harna impossible hai.

This case takes almost 2-3 weeks to solve and in due course lots ofthings happen.. none of the officers get peaceful sleep..

On the last day

Sachin: sir mere khabri ke anusar aaj mr. Kumar apne jeet ka jasn mananewale hain aur uske liye woh dancers ko doondh raha hai...khas karke ladki..

ACP: toh apne khabri ke sahare hum Tarika, Purvi aur Shreya ko bhejenge.

Tarika who was present at that point at the bureau: sir mhujhe nachna nahin ata.

Shreya: mhujhe bhi kuch khas nahin ata aur jahan tak main janti hoon mr. Kumar purane gaano ke shokin hain.

Purvi: uski chinta tum mat karo... main sikadongi.

At night their plan of action begins as all officers enter as undercover in the party while the seniors remain out and wait for the exact moment to attack... at last they are successful in tackling the entire gang and the cid imposter.

Most of them go home while a few return home.

..

..

..

In Khush Niwas- in kavi's room to specify

Purvi was getting rid of all the accessorries and heavy makeup which she hated the most. Kavin comes from behind and moves his fingers along the doris of her blouse and touching her bare back.. he gets a little naughty and pulls one of the string.

Purvi turning towards him: yeh kya kar rahe ho tum?

Kavin: kuch nahin bas apne patni se pyar kar raha hoon...

Purvi: yeh koi pyar karne ka waqt hai?

Kavin pyar karne ka koi waqt nahin hota meri jaan.

And before she could say anything he kissed her passionately on her lips. She remained stunned for sometime but later responded back.. they break after sometime for air.

Purvi: ok Kavin ab bas karo mhuje kapde badalne doh..

Kavin: uski zarorat nahin padegi.(with a tint of mischief in his eyes.)

Purvi: tum takte nahin ho

Kavin: jab kisike pass itni khoobsurat biwi ho toh khon saala takega...

Purvi: Kavin and she hits him on his hand.

They spend the rest of the night making love and then sleeping in each others arms.

Same night in the bureau all manage to convince Dushyant for a party. DCP comes and hears about the party and gets pissed off.

Dushyant: after DCP leaves: sir aaj party hona impossible hain kyunki sab take hue hain aur ghar bhi ja chuke hain... aur daya bhi aaram kar rahe hain.

Abhijeet: sir yeh bhat toh sahi hai Dushyant ki.

Freedy: Sir kyun na hum kaal pura din party karenge?

Sachin: pura din! Par kahan?

Dushyant: mere ghar pe.

ACP: kuch Zyada nahin hoga tumhare liye?

Dushyant: sir uski chinta aap mat karo.

Abhijeet: sir man jaye na.. aese mouke bar bar nahin ate hain... and i promise agar koi case aye toh hum turant wapis ayenge.

ACP: tik hai

All: yipee!

In the parking lot

Shreya seemed confused: kya karoon? Call karun ya nahin... forget unke ghar jakar hi pata lagati hoon. Just then she gets a message which brings asmile on her face

She enters her car and moves towards somewhere...Her car pulls inside a hotel with a huge board saying ' HOTEL PARADISE'. As she enters

Attender: Shreya?

Shreya: jee haan.

Attender: apki booking garden area main hai. Please aye

She moves towards the garden area and the attendee leaves from there.. what she sees over there astonishes her

 **AN: SO WHAT DO YOU THINKS SUPRISES SHREYA?**

 **a very sorry as i couldn't update previously because of my busy schedule..**

 **a very big thank you to all my guest reviewers.**

 **Kavi lover20: i would love to be friends.. you can pm me**

 **Anubhab Kavin Fan: thanks a lot that you loved my story..**

 **Dushu's Shreya: it was my honor that i was the first one whose Kavi fic interested you so much.. thanks a ton**

 **Guest: please spefy your name to make it easy for me.. and i promise that next chapter will have dareya moments.**

 **Loveukavin:thank you dear.**

 **Ravigirl: thanks dear.**

 **GuestNL:thanks.**

 **Thanks to Anubhab Kavin Fan, Dushu's Shreya, bijishilpa and kavi lover20, for adding my story on your favorite list and alert list**


	5. Chapter 5- takrar aur pyar

**Hi everyone.. I m back with the next chapter.. hope u'll didn't have to wait for long**

 **JannatFairy- thanks a lot dear for your lovely review..**

 **Anubhab Kavin Fan- thanks for the lovely review…. Your guess was right… but as my topiv suggests love is not easy so…(wink) keep reading.**

 **Dushu's Shreya- it won't be possible for Ishyant momemts so soon.. but I will try my best.**

 **Shweta: thanks dear for your review. And continue reviewing**

 **Ritika: thanks dear for your review and continue reviewing**

 **Loveukavin- thanks for your review and yes I would love to be friends with you**

 **Wellwisher- thanks for your love review.**

 **Arohi Roy- thanks for your review.. pls continue reading and reviewing**

 **Rajvigirl- thank you dear**

 **Last but not the least thanks to all my lovely guest reviewers..**

The entire garden was decorated with red flowers and heart shaped balloons... it looked really mesmerising...Suddenly a voice interupts her: Shreya ek pehle yeh pehenke aao (handling a bag to her)

Shreya: Sir mhujhe apse kuch bat karni thi.

Daya: bateein bad main bhi ho sakti hai.. ab jao jaldi..

She goes to change and comes out later with a beautiful golden sarree.. he could not take his eyes off her...She comes forward towards him.

Daya: tum bohut khoobsurat lag rahi ho.

Shhreya: Thank you.

Daya: mhuje tumse kuch kehna hai..

She was about to say something..

Daya: ssshhhh.. Aaj sirf mhuje bolne doh.. Janti ho inn kuch dino se main jann gaye hoon ki humari zindagi bohut choti hai najane kab kya hoga... Main anart hoon.. so oh bhi rishte hain unhe konne se darta hoon... mairi ek icccha thi ki mairi bhi koi pariwar ho... pata hai tumhe mairi zindagi main main pyar main bohut tokar kayi hai.. Abhijeet humesha bolta rehta hai ki Shreya bohut acchi ladki hai, uske pyar ko apna lo... par main hi itna bewakoof hoon.. tumhe samaj nahin paya.. aur huesha iss feeling se bagne ki koshish ki hai...par aaj main kehna chati hoon (sits on his knees with aring out) I LOVE YOU WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Shreya with tears in her eyes: sir pehli mairi bat sunno kya pata uske badd aap mhuje nafrat kare?

Daya: tum sirf mere bat ka jawab doh..

Shreya: i love you too... aur apko khone se bohut dar lagta hai.

He slips the ring into her hand and gets up and hugs her

 **Jeene Laga Hoon Pehle Se Zyada**  
 **Pehle Se Zyada Tumpe Marne Laga Hoon**

 **Main Mera Dil Aur Tum Ho Yahan,**  
 **Phir Kyun Ho Palkein Jhukayein Wahan,**  
 **Tum Sa Haseen Pahle Dekha Nahin,**  
 **Tum Isse Pehle The Jaane Kahan…**  
 **Jeene Laga Hoon Pehle Se Zyada,**  
 **Pehle Se Zyada Tumpe Marne Laga…**  
 **Hummm…Hummmm….**

 **Rehte Ho Aa Ke Jo, Tum Paas Mere,**  
 **Tham Jaye Pal Wahin,**  
 **Bass Main Yeh Sochun…**  
 **Sochun Main Tham Jaye Pal Yeh,**  
 **Paas Mere Jab Ho Tum…**  
 **Sochun Main Tham Jaye Pal Yeh,**  
 **Paas Mere Jab Ho Tum…**  
 **Chalti Hai Saansein,**  
 **Pehle Se Zyada Dil Theharne Laga…**  
 **Hummmm….Hummmm….**

 **Tanhaiyon Mein Tujhe Dhoondhe Mera Dil,**  
 **Har Pal Yeh Tujhko Hi, Soche Bhala Kyun,**  
 **Tanhai Mein Dhoondhe Tujhe Dil,**  
 **Har Pal Tujhko Soche**  
 **Tanhai Mein Dhoondhe Tujhe Dil,**  
 **Har Pal Tujhko Soche**  
 **Milne Lage Dil, Pehle Se Zyada,**  
 **Pehle Se Zyada, Ishq Hone Laga**  
 **Hummmm…Hummmm…**

Shreya: sir ab aap mairi bat suno... maine actually apke gehr haziri main..bohut galat kiya...(she starts crying)

Daya: Shreya Please rona band karo aur bato kya hua hai?

Shreya: sir main appe goli chalane ke wajah se Abhijeet sir ko giraftar ki tha.

Daya stunned: Kya? Kya bakwas kiye ja rahi ho? (raising his voice) tumne soch bhi kaise liya ki abhijeet mhujpe goli chala sakta hai... woh Abhijeet jisne mhuje bachane ke chakkar main kitni bhar apni jaan daon pe lagaya tha... How dare you?

Shreya: i am sorry sir

Daya: shreya abhi ke liye mere samne se chali jao.

Shreya: maaf kardo sir.

Daya: i said go.

Shreya runs out from there crying bitterly...and Daya starts destroying all the decorations in anger and moves out from there.

IN DUO HOUSE

Daya enters the house in the same angry mood and Abhijeet notices this

Abhijeet: kya hua aaj sabahzyade kiss se lad ke aya hai.

Daya: Abhijeet please mhuje akela chod doh and he goes to his room.

Tarika: Kya hua hai daaya ko

Abhijeet: pata nahin... ek kaam karo ek plate main khaana paroso aur mhuje doh.. main pata lagaoonga.

Abhijeet takes the plate and goes to Daya's room and sees him staring blankly at the ceiling...Abhijeet knocks on the door.

Daya: boss bola na akela chodo mhujhe.

Abhijeet: khana toh kalo

Daya: nahin khana mhuje

Abhijeet: khanne pe gussa.

Daya: boss please main mazak ke mood main nahin hoon... tumhe arrest kiya gaya tha aur mhuje bataya bhi nahin.

Abhijeet: ek minute... tujhe kisne btaya ki main arrest hua tha?

Daya keeps mum.

Abhijeet: Batao jaldi.

Daya: Shreya ne.

Abhijeet murmering: kya ladki hai kudh apne pair pe kuladi mari hai usne.

Daya: Kya bola?

Abhijeet: kuch nahin... kab bataya tha usne.

Daya: Aaj maine plan kiya tha ki main usse propose karunga aur surprise doonga par usne toh mhuje surprise diya... uski itni himmat?

Abhijeet: meri bhat suno Daya.. Pata hai.. mhujse zyada Shreya ko chinta thi tumhare lapata hoone se... ek din bhi usne na tik se kaya hai na hi tik se soyi hai... aur upar se uss DCP ka dabao... aur wohi bhat nahin sare saboot mere taraf ishara kar rahe the.. tumhare sharir se nikli hui goli, tumhara khoon mere pant pe milna... aur DCP saab bhi Sar chad ke batgaya.

Daya: Yeh DCP bich pe kahan se aagaya?

Abhijeet: DCP ne Shreya ko dhamkaye tha ki woh usse naukri se nikhalega agar who mhuje pakadwane main madad na kare toh…

Daya: par itni bhi kya majburi thi?

Abhijeet: pyar insan se kuch bhi karwa sakta hai…. Agar Tarika bhi uski jagah hoti toh who wohi karti…. Aur yaad hai Purbi ke time pe bhi tumne mhujpe shak kiya..tode time ke liye hi sahi.. kiya tha na?

Daya: par who meri galti thi.

Abhijeet cutting him: haan yeh bhi toh uski bhool thi..

Daya: sorry boss.

Abhijeet: sorry mhuje nahin Shreya ko jake bol.. tumhare how-bhow se lag raha hai ki tu usse bohut datke aya hai.

Daya: who roo rahi thi..

Abhijeet: gayi behes pani main…. Who sab chod aur usse soory bol aur jo bhi gilli-shikaiyatein hain who kaal se pehle complete hone chahiye… kaal party haii.. yaad rakiyo.

Daya: tik hai… abh kaana garam karke la kabse mera plate lekar beta hai.

Abhijeet: huh.. balai ka zamana hi nahin raha

Saying this he moves out. On the other hand daya continuously is trying to call shreya..

Daya POV: yeh ladki phone kyun nahin uta rahi hai… ghar jake dekhun.. phir uncle aunty kya sochenge? Choddo kaal hi dekhte hain.

…

…

…

Next morning

Khush Niwas

Kavin: bhai kabse dekh raha hoon.. ese kya hai ki itni tayari kar rahe ho?

Dushyant: tu kya do minute chup nahin bet sakta hai?

Purvi coming running down the stairs: Dushu kya yeh sach hai (showing the phone)

Dushyant: haan.. sab ne mangi do di..

Purvi shocked: Kya?

Kavin: koi mhuje batayega ki kya chal raha hai?

Purvi: agar sab agay aur sab ko pata chal gaya toh?

Dushyant: uska intezam maine kardi ya

Kavin: suspense kyun bada rahe ho

Purvi: aaj pura din puri cid team humare ghar pe hogi.

Kavin filmy style: kya? Kya? Kya?

Purvi: yahan main pareshan hoon aur tumhe nautanki sooj rahi hai.

Dushyant: purvi relax.. aaj pura din tum dono ka kamra band hoga.. aur ghar main baki cheezen hain maine hatvadiye.. aur tumhari gaadi garage se nikalkar darwaze ke samne park ki hai.

Purvi: phew.. chalo main ready hone ja rahi hoon.. waise bhi breakfast sath main karenge..

After sometime

Purvi: main ek kaam karti hoon main shreya o pick karne ja rahi hoon..

Kavin: achha tik hai… sambalke.

..

..

..

..

By 9;00 am all the members were present except purvi and shreya.

Abhijeet: Yeh Purvi aur Shreya kahan hai?

Kavin: sir ate honge… lo agayi..

Just then Purvi enters the house with a grumpy face alone..

 **AN- why was Purvi grumpy? And where is Shreya?**

 **Please forgive me if there are any mistakes..**

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Do put in if you have any suggestions. please do put in your precious reviews until then bye, take care and stay blessed**

 **Lots of love Anaya**


	6. Chapter 6- the party begins

**Sorry for the extreme delay in updating my fic..**

 **Baby doll: promise nahin karoongi par puri koshish karungi.**

 **Dushu's Shreya: thanks priti dear for your lovely review.**

 **Kuki17: danta nahin par kya kiya woh pata lagane ke liye apko yeh story aage pani padegi.**

 **AreejSachinLover: Thanks aru dear.. aur apke blackberry ke scenes bhi bohut jald honge.**

 **Kashyaprfg: thanks Ashu bhai apke review ke liye**

 **Loveyoukavin: thank you so much for your valuable comment.**

 **JannatFairy: a very big thank you for your lovely review dear.**

 **Kavi lover20: thanks dear.. yeh ek kavi fic hain toh kavi toh honge hi par sath hi sath dusre couples bhi honge.**

 **AD Angelina: Thank you so much Ananya.. and its ok you dont have to say sorry.**

 **And lastl but not the least and very big big thanks to all my guest reviewers- guest, Rajvigirl, Shweta, Ritika, Guest NL, Sanika and Shweta.. a big hug from me..**

 **Sorry if i missed anybody.**

ACP: Purvi, Shreya kahan hai beta?

Purvi: nahin arahi hai woh

Daya: kyun?

Abhijeet (murmuring): Dekho khon puch raha hai?

Purvi: sir aunty ne kaha ki uski tabyet tik nahin hai... woh toh mhujhe milne bhi nahin ayi.

Tarika: Par Shreya kabhi aisa nahin karti hai.

Purvi: wahi toh.

Daya: sir mhujhe kuch kaam hai.. main jaldi wapas aajaunga.. applog enjoy karo

He moves out before anyone could say anything.

Dr. Salunke: abh isse kya ho gaya?

ACP shrugs his head

Pankaj: kya bana hai breakfast mein... mere pet mein hathi khud rahe hain..

Sachin: hathi!

Dushyant: pata nahin

Ishita (surprised): sir aphika ghar aur aphiko pata nahin?

Kavin: kyunki maharaj aur kaki bana rahe hain kaana.

Freedy: sir aap ek maharaj se kaana banwa rahe ho?

Kavin: freedy maharaj matlab cook

Freedy: ahh ok

Purvi: main dekhke ati hoon.

Tarika: main bhi ati hoon... Sir apka kitchen kis taraf hai?

Purvi: tarika aajao mhuje pata hai..

While both were walking towards the kitchen.

Tarika: tumhe kitchen ka rasta kaise malum?

Purvi: bas malum hai.. chodo na abhi

Tarika: daal mein zaroor kuch kala hai.

Purvi: kuch kala-wala nahin hai..aaj subah mein tumlogonse pehle pohunch gayi thi toh pura ghar dekha maine… aur badh mein shreya ko lane gayi.

Tarika: ohh acha

Purvi: yeh raha kitchen.

Tarika: kane ki khosboo toh bohut badiya arahi hai.

Purvi signalled the cook and kaki not to say anything before Tarika could notice her.

Kaki: aree aplog yahan?

Tarika: haan bas kuch madat chahiye toh dekhne aye the.

Kaki: nahin. Lagbag sabkuch ho gaya.. aplog please bahar jake baith jaye.

Tarika: ok

On the other side…shreya's house

Tears were rolling down her eyes and she was writing something on her diary while continuously looking at the diamond ring on her ring finger….Suddenly there was some kind of noise in her room balcony.. she gets alert and quickly takes out her gun.. wipes her tears and gets up and moves towards her balcony…

Shreya: khon hai wahan

She pushes her balcony curtain aside. And points the gun towards a figure standing there.

Person: kya kar rahi ho? Mar dalogi kya?

Shreya (shocked): sir aap? Koi aise kissi ke ghar mein ghusta hain? (turning her face) Kya chahiye aapko?

Person: tumhe kidnap kkarne aya hoon/

Shreya: Daya sir please.. mein mazak ke mood mein nahin hoon.

Daya: toh sidhe sidhe man jao chalne ko.

Shreya: nahin jana chathi hoon..

He sees her red swollen eyes and is pained.

Daya: abhi tak mhujhe maf nahin kiya na?

Shreya: Sir aap kyun mafi mang rahe hain.. galti toh meri thi.

Daya: galthi kissi ki nahin thi... galat toh halat the..

Shreya: sir please... ap chalejaye yahan se..

Daya: mein tab tak nahin jaunga jab tak tum mhujhe maf nahin karoge aur party mein chalne ke liye razi nahin ho jate.

Shreya: mummy papa ajayenge.

Daya: toh ane doh.

Shreya (murmering): yeh aise nahin manenge

Shreya: maf kiya.

Daya: aise nahin

Shreya (raising her eyebrows): toh kaise?

Daya: jawab dekar

Shreya: kaisa jawab

He catches her hand and shows her the ring: iska.

She smiles and turns red: mera jawab haan hai.

Daya: mhuje haan nahin woh teen magical words sune hain.

Shreya: i love you too Daya sir.

Daya: akhir mein kya kaha tumne.

Shreya: daya sir.

Daya: abhi bhi sir?

Shreya: haan.

Daya: mhujhe tumharaha yun Daaya sir bulana bilkul bhi nahin pasand.

Shreya: toh kya bulaon?

Daya: itna pyara naam hai mera.. woh lo na.

Shreya: mein kaise?

Daya: tumhe bulana padega.. afterall meri girlfriend koi airi gehri todi na.

Shreya: Daya sir

Daya: firse.

Shreya: Da...ya

Daya: thats better... chalo jaldi mein tumhara niche wait kar raha hoon.

Shreya: 15 minute do..

Daya: jaldi karo. (saying this he climbed down the balcony)

After sometime at Khush Niwas

Shreya while entering: hi everyone.

Purvi: kya mein koi sapna dekh rahi hoon? Somebody please pinch me.

Tarika who was closest to her gave her a hard pinch..

Purvi: ouch! Itni zor se nahin... mhujhe yakin nahin ho raha ki joh ladki mhujhe dekhne tak bahar nahin ayi woh..woh yahan mere samne kadi hai.

Shrya: i am sorry na Purvi.

Abhijeet mischievously: waise yeh chamatkar hui kaise?

He inturn received a glare from Daya who was standing behind Shreya.

Pankaj who was staring at something from such a long time finally spoke up: Shreya mein tumse bhat nahin karne wala hoon.

All: aiin

Shreya: abh tumhe mein kiya kya hai?

Pankaj: tum toh mhujhe dost amnte hi nahin ho.

Shreya: tum toh mere sabse pyare dost ho.. aise mat bolo.

Pankaj: toh kya bolun... sagaai ki hai aur hume bulaya tak nahin

All we shocked: SAGAAI?

Pankaj: haan sir dekhye na.. trning to Abhijeet.

Shreya's cheeks turn red.

Kavin: toh batao Shreya khon hai woh lucky insaan?

Shreya: are sir aisa kuch bhi toh nahin hai

Tarika: toh kaisa hai?tum batati ho ya mein bataoon.

Dr. Salunke: kya bol rahi ho tum tarika.

Abhijeet: Sir bohut jald CID mein ek aur Sehnnai bajne wali hai

ACP: kiski?

Abhijeet: sir apki dusri senior ki.

ACP: Abh isme Daya kahan se aya,

Purvi: sir daya sir toh bohut pehle se hi the.

ACP: Yahan kya pak raha hai?

Abhijeet: sir Daya ne Shreya ko propose ki hai.

ACP: Daya kya yeh sach hai?

Daya stammering: haan

ACP: yeh toh acchi bat hai.

Kaki comming in: baba breakfast lag gaya hai.

Dushyant: tik hai hum ate hain... Chalo sab log sir chaliye..

Freedy: haan sir chaliye.. zabardast bhuk lagi hai.

Sachin: abh toh khushi bhi dugni hui hai.

They all move towards the dinning table where extra chairs were kept and a smaller table was also laid besids it... although the dinning table was quite big enough to be able to occupy all the members... they ate their breakfast while teasing dareya... ACP's phone rings

After attending the call: chal Salunke Dcp ka bulava agaya hai

Salunke: haan chalo..

Kavin: haan sir, par meeting katam hote hi wapas ajayega.

Dr. Salunke: zaroor waps ayenge.

They leave, while the others settle themselves in the living room.

Sachin: sir toh hum abh kya karein?

Kavin: kuch der ke liye batein kartein hain.. phir Kuch kelenge.

Ishita: sir kyun na hum ek-dusre ko aur acche se janne ke liye ek dusre ke bare mein pata karen?

Shreya: woh kaise.

Ishita: Hum sab apne apne bareme kuch likar. Paper fold karke ek bowl mein daleinge phir har koi ek chit nikalega. Aur woh insaan khon hai woh guess karenga.

Abhijeet: idea accha hai.

Dushyant: Handwriting se na pehchanpaye issliye har koi apna handwriting badalke likega.. kyun?

Ishita smiles at him and he smiles back.

Daya: ok;

Kavin: mein paper lekar ata hoon..

 **Abh party mein kya kya maza kartein hain yeh janne ke liye stay tunned for the next next chapter..**

 **Sorry for any mistake.. please do read an drop in your valuable reviews.. ill try my best to update the next chapter fast... but for that you must first review.. till then bye, alvida, adeus...**

 **Lots of love Anayaj**


	7. Chapter 7- dil, dosti, dance

**Sorry i won't be able to give regular updates due to busy college life... i would love to thank all my reviewers a ton.**

 **Loveukavin, Mahesh 15, muskaan, AD angelina, crazyfor purvi, JannatFairy, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Karvi, Guest NL, Rajvigirl, sajjj, taber, Guest, Guest, ritika, shweta and baby doll.**

 **Sorry i can't thank each one personally and please ignore all my mistakes as i am very bad in hindi..**

 **Enough of my bhak bhak lets continue**

 **..**

 **..**

Once the papers and bowl is brought evryone starts penning down about themselves..

Abhijeet: ok done

They all fold their respective paper and drop it in the bowl. Ishita jumbles the folded papers with her hand.

Kavin: toh pehle mein start karta hoon.

He picks a paper opens it and begins reading aloud.

Kavin: clue no one hai- mhujhe sirf do hi chizoonse dar lagta hai ek biwi aur 2 bhoot... are isse age padne ki zarorat padege hi nahin yeh toh freedy hai.

All had a hearty laugh.

Divya: now me please.

Purvi: haan kyun nahin

She too picks up a chit. And reads and guesses correct and daya

As the game proceeds each one is able to get to know each other more and more... at the end of the game..

Sachin: toh abh kya krein?

Tarika: mhujhe haveli dekhni hai... if you dont mind.

Dushyant: isme mind karne wali khonsi bhat hai?

Tarika: haan toh chalo na.

Shreya: upar de start karte hain please.

Kavin: so pehle terrace.

They all move to the terrace with kavin and dushyant leading the way.. in this way they see the entire haveli..

Pankaj: sir ek room reh gaya.

Kavin: khonsa?

Pankaj: are sir wahi jispe tala laga hua hai..

Dushyant: are pankaj usme na bhoot baste hain.

Pankaj: kyaa!

Shreya: but seriously woh room bhi dikado aur Kavin sir apka kamra khonsa hai?

Kavin: wahi joh band hai.

Freedy: matlab sir aap bhooton ke sath rehte ho?

Abhijeet: kya bakwas hai yeh freedy.. bhoot-whoot kuch nahin hota.

Pankaj: par sir aise purane haveli mein bastein hein bhoot.

Daya: chalo agge chalte hein nahin toh bakwas sunne ko milega.

Shreya: par mhujhe woh kamra dekhna hai.

Kavin: Shreya i am sorry par woh kamra dekhne layak nahin hai..

Dushyant: actually woh kamra abhi bhi saaf nahin kiya hai plus uski chaabi dundni hai.

Purvi: are Shreya chalo na kya zid lekar bhethe ho? Ok abhi khanne ke liye time hai toh kya karein.

Dushyant: hall mein toh chalo pehle..

They all gathered in the hall.

Freedy: main toh aram karne wala hoon.

Kavin: tik hai.

He switched on the cassette player and a somg started to play.

Kavin moves towards Ishita inorder to make Dushyant jealous as he already knows that his friend is falling for her. He forwads his hand: wanna dance?

Ishita: sure sir..

Dushyant gets angry but decides to teach his friend a lesson and so offers purvi for a dance.

Aa Dekhe Jara Kisame Kitana Hai Dum  
Jamake Rakhana Kadam Mere Saathiya... (2) 

Both the couples were dancing while all others were cheering for them.. it was a kind of competition going on between the two

Aage Nikal Aaye Hum Woh Pichhe Rah Gaye  
Upar Chale Aaye Hum Woh Niche Rah Gaye... (2)  
You Can Never Stop Us, Never Break Us Down  
B'z I Have You Beside Me,

Aa Dekhe Jara Kisame Kitana Hai Dum  
Jamake Rakhana Kadam Mere Saathiya... (2)  
Life Is Light, Life Is Flash  
Thodi Thodi Slow, Aur Haan Thodi Hai Rush  
Inn Raahon Mein Hai Khatara Bada  
Kya Hona Hai Aage Aa Dekhe Jara

Ssaare Shehar Mein Hami Hai, Ham Sa Kaun Hai  
Dekho Idhar Hum Yahin Hai, Hum Sa Kaun Hai... (2)  
You Can Never Stop Us, Never Break Us Down  
B'z I Have You Beside Me,  
Aa Dekhe Jara Kisame Kitana Hai Dum  
Jamake Rakhana Kadam Mere Saathiya... (2)

All: woh.

Dudhyant: toh sir batao khon behtar nachata hai?

Sachin: dushyant sir aur purvi

Kavin: yeh galat bhat hai Sachin.

Ishita: sir mera toh sir chakra raha hai.. intna kabhi nahin nachi.. par manna padega aap bohut accha nachte hain.

Abhijjet: sabse behtar mein nachta hoon.

Daya: abe hum kaise mane.. tum kabhi nache ho?

Sachin: sir ek kaam karte hain paper dance competition karte hain.

Daya: done.

Dushyant: newspaper... haan wahan hain.. le ata hoon... So start.. nikhil tum music sambhalo.

The pairings were dushyant-Purvi, Kavin-Ishita, Dareya, Abhirika and Sachin-Divya.

Freedy: mein judge banunga.

However one person didnt seem to be happy with the pairings.

Person POV: mhujhe itni jalan kyun horaha hai unn dono ko sath dekhkar.. akhir mere senior hain... Kahin pyar toh nahin.. aisi ulti batein sochna band

Her thought process was disturbed by someone

Kavin: kya soch rahi ho Ishita.. jaldi chalo.

Ishita: haan sir.

They start the paper dance

 **Manwa laage.. o manwa laage**  
 **Laage re sanware**  
 **Laage re sanware**  
 **Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re**

 **Manwa laage.. o manwa laage**  
 **Laage re sanware**  
 **Laage re sanware**  
 **Le khela maine jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka**  
 **hai daav re**

 **Musaafir hoon main door ka**  
 **Deewana hoon main dhoop ka**  
 **Mujhe na bhaye.. na bhaye, na bhaye chaanv re**

Pankaj and Freedy comes and folds everyone's paper

All the ladies step on their partner's feet

 **Mast Hai Yeh Jaadoo Friendship Ka**

 **Har Ghadi Ka Hai Apna Drill**

 **Stress Mein Bhi Dil Karta Hai Chill**

 **Hai Wohi Yaar Yaron Ka**

 **Saath Jo Chode Na Ever**

 **Life Ka Woh Laade Flavour**

 **Hey! Just Move On Aage Yo!**

 **Bas Kehde Cooliooooooooo**

 **Kya Kya Kya Kya Mast Mast Hai**

 **Kya Mast Hai Life Kya Mast Hai Life**

 **Kya Kya Kya Kya Mast Mast Hai**

 **Kya Mast Hai Life Kya Mast Hai Life**

Abhirika and Kavin- Ishita loose their balance while the other three couples are still firm enough.

Well kavin and ishita loose their balance as they were not interested in their own dance.

The paper is again folded.

The men lifted their partners.

 **Sun Saathiya Maahiya**  
 **Barsa De Ishqa Di, Syahiyaan**

 **Rang Jaun Rang Rang Jaun Re**  
 **Haari Main**  
 **Tujh Pe Main Jhar Jhar Jhar Jaon**  
 **Haari**

 **Hoon Piya Bas Teri, Main**  
 **Ho Chhule Toh Khari Mein**  
 **Toh Khari Main Khari Main Khari Main**

 **Sun Saathiya Maahiya**  
 **Barsa De Ishqa Di Syahiyaan**

 **Main Ret Si Boond Ka Zariya**  
 **Tu Paa Ke Tujhe Bheeg Jaun Re..(2x)**

 **Thar Jaun Thar Thar Jaaun Dariya**  
 **Yeh Thar Jaun Je**  
 **Ishq Ye Paake Main Tera**  
 **Nikhar Jaun Ri**

 **Piya Bas Teri Main**  
 **Ho Chhule Toh Khari Mein**  
 **Toh Khari Main, Khari Main**

 **Sun Saathiya Maahiya..**  
 **Barsa De Ishqa Di Syahiyaan**

Abhijeet: mere bhai romance mein itne bhi mast mat ho jana ki yad na rahe ki apna per kahan pad raha hai..

Pankaj: par sir doh winners nahin ho sakte.

Here kavin was angrily murmering something to Dushyant: tumhari himmat kaise hui mere Purvi ke sath nachne ki.

Dushyant: oh hello start pehle tumne kiya tha. Tum mere (but stopped abrubtly)

Kavin: mere kya?

Dushyant: choddo na.

Kaki comes informing that food is ready.

Kavin: ate hein kaki... sir pata hai aaj 6 saalon bhad dil kholke nacha hoon...

Daya: kyun bhai?

Kavin: duty mein time hi kahan milti thi.

They all settle around the dinning table.

Vansh: wah sir aaj khana toh sab ke pasand ka hai.. par apko humare pasand kaise pata chale?

Dushyant: Purvi ne bataya.

Each one was enjoying the food to their full content.

After food all settled themselves in the living room and were talking on random topics.

By 4 in the evening they were joined by ACP and dr. Salunke.

Abhijeet: toh sir DCP sir ne kya kaha?

ACP: kuch khas nahin..

Purvi: abh dhup bhi zyada nahin hain toh kyun na hum terrace pe jakar bhethe.

Dr. Salunke: haan haan chalo.

ON THE TERRACE.

Dr. Salunke: manoranjan ka intezam karo.

ACP: kya?

Abhijeet: are sir Kavin ka dance karne ka man tha toh woh nachega.

Kavin: sir mein akele kyun jis kissi ko bhi dance ata hai woh bhi nachenge..

The day passed with lots of fun and enjoyment.

...

...

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. signing off Anaya**


	8. Chapter 8- good news

**Hi everyone! I am back with another chappy to this story.. Kaan pakadke soory to keep u'll waiting**

 **Firstly thanks to all my lovely reviewers..**

 **Kavi lover 20: thanks dera and a big hug.**

 **Crazy for Kai and Ray: thank u dear.. muahh...kya mast hai life mera bhi fav tha, especially the songs...**

 **Anubhab Kavin Fan: thank you very much for ur precious reviews.. take care.**

 **Loveukavin: thank u meri sautan.. hehe he...**

 **Muskaan: thanks dear and a tight hug from me.**

 **JannatFairy: thanks a lot maham dii. And please apna kyal rakna..**

 **AD Angelina: thanks ananya.. a tight hug from me and love u dear.**

 **Crazyforpurvi: thank you dear..**

 **Bijishilpa: thanks dear and here's the update.**

 **Asha: thank u dear.**

 **Guest NL: thanks dear.. a tight hug**

 **Rajvigirl: thanks a lot dear.**

 **Ritika: thank u dear and i will surely keep ur advice in mind not to repeat this same mistake ever in future.**

 **Shweta: thanks a ton dear.**

 **Ritika: thanks a ton**

 **Love you all**

Next day in the bureau everyone seemed very busy.. too busy to even look at each other..

Freedy: aaj se mein taxi mein safar hi nahin karunga.

Abhijeet: freedy fizool batein karna band karo aur kaam pe lag jao.

Time seemed to be flying like anything.. 2 months passed and it seemed to be so hectic with cases after cases..

One fine morning in the bureau...

Everybody seemed to have a smile on their face while pankaj was busy showing off something to everybody.

Duo entering

Daya: kya bhat hai pankaj aaj bohut khush lag rahe ho?

Pankaj: sir dekhye mhujhe anu malik sir ka autograph mil gaya.

Abhijeet: woh kaise bhai?

Pankaj: kaal case ke bhad meine unse request ki aur unhone de di (anu malik par humla case).

Sachin: sir aaj aap mithai lekar aye hein kuch khas bhat hai kya.

Pankaj: mithai kahan hai mithai (looking around)

Dushyant: sir ke hath mein.

Abhijeet: ek nahin balki do do khush khabriyan hain..

Kavin: woh khonsi sir?

ACP sir entering: Daya aur Shreya ki shaddi ki bhat pakki ho gayi.

All: wow! ( all started congtratulating our dear dareya)

Purvi; aur sir dusri bhat kya hai?

Kavin: haan sir boliye na.

Abhijeet: bhat yeh hai ki... main baap banenwala hoon.

The whole bureau seemed to be very happy..

Shreya: issiliye Tarika aaj bureau nahin ayi.

Purvi to ACP: sir kya hum please Abhijeet sir ke ghar ja sakte hein... promise jaldi wapas ayenge.

ACP: kyun nahin aur haan jaldi aneki zarorat nahin hai agar case ayega toh hum bula lenge..

Divya: ma'am kya mein aur ishita bhi apke sath aa sakte hein.

Shreya: haan chalo na puch kyun rahi ho?

Ishita: thank you.

And the 4 of them nearly run out... all smile seeing their excitement.

Dushyant: bilkul bacchon jaise harkatein hein inki..

Daya: are Dushyant yeh toh kuch nahin hai abhi ka reaction dekhne layak tha... Kyun bosss?(with a grin)

Abhijeet murmering: teri bhi bari ayegi bacche.

AT ABHIRIKA AND DAYA'S PLACE.

The bell seemed to ringing like mad.

Tarika: ek minute aa rahi hoon.

The moment she open the door the impatient visitors just hugged her..

Tarika: tum log yahan iss waqt?

Purvi: kyun nahin ana chahiye tha? Chalo shreya chalte hein kisiko humari khadar hi nahin hai(she said this with a pout).

Tarika: oye nautanki ruk.. Chal andar chal..

They all moved to the living room

Ishita: ma'am apko bohut bohut mubarak ho..

Tarika: thank you ishita aur accha laga ki tum dono bhi sath agaye..

Shreya: madam jee app hume batane ka khast nahin kar sakte the.

Purvi: dekho khon bhat kar raha hai.. kya tumne apni rishte ki bhat batayi.

Tarika: mhujhe toh kaal hi pata chal..

Shreya: aur mere case mein daya sir woh bat sabko batana chate the.

Purvi: anyways i am so happy for both of you.

Tarika: humara toh tik hai par tu bhi ape liye ladka dund hi lo... kyun Shreya?

Shreya: haan phir hum sahddi sath mein karenge.

Purvi: mera choddo apni socho.

Divya: ma'am i think Shreya ma'am is right... apko bhi shaddi kar leni chahiye..

Purvi stammering: mein apni zindagi mein bohut khush hoon aur tum log please meri shaddi ki fikar kar..

Shreya: agar tum chaho toh mein dushyant sir se bhat kar sakti hoon.

Purvi: dushyant sir kyun?

Shreya: tumhari aur dushyant sir ki shaddi ki bhat.

Someone seemed to be turning red partially of anger and partially of jealousy and that somene was non other than ishita.

Tarika: accha idea hai.

Purvi: oye chup kar.. pagalpanti ki bhi ek hadh hoti hai..

Shreya: kya galat kaha meine?

Purvi: agar tum dono yehi bhat karne wale ho toh main chali.

Tarika: sorry baba nahin karenge..

They spend their time chatting with tarika

In the evening in Tarika's place..

Purvi: mein bore ho rahi hoon.. chalo kuch karte hein...

Ishita: ma'am truth and dare khelein?

Shreya: nice idea...mein bottle lekar ati hoon

In the mean time everyone settle themselves on the floor...The game begins the bottle is spun... everyone's eyes are glued to the bottle to see where it stops.. and at last it halts at shreya..

Purvi: truth ya dare?

Shreya: thruth..

Tarika: main puchti hoon please..

Purvi: chal tik hai.

Tarika: toh shreya yeh batao ki tumhe daya ne propose kaise kiya tha?

Shreya: yeh kaisa sawal hai?

Divya: ma'am sawal toh sawal hota hai..

Shreya: ok batati hoon..

She began narrating daya's proposal but Purvi seemed to be lost in her own world..perhaps reminiscing the past

Flashback.

A girl walked in a dark place beatifully dressed in a white dress.

Girl screams: KV kahan ho tum aur mhujhe yahan kyun bulaya?

The light start comming on one by one revealing a beautifully decorated garden.. a boy comes forwrd singing.

 **Bin puchhe mera naam aur pataa**  
 **Rasmon ko rakh ke pare**  
 **Chaar kadam bas chaar kadam**  
 **Chal do naa saath mere (x2)**  
 **(he** forwards his hand and she places her hand in his)  
 **Bin kuch kahe, bin kuch sune**  
 **Haathon mein haath liye**  
 **Chaar kadam bas char kadam**  
 **Chal do na saath mere**  
(he takes her slowly to the center where there were musicians)  
 **Hey.. bin kuch kahe, bin kuch sune**  
 **Haathon mein haath liye**  
 **Chaar kadam bas chaar kadam**  
 **Chal do na saath mere**  
(he twirls her and catches her around her waste with her back facing him and slowly dancing to the beat)  
 **Raahon mein tumko jo dhoop sataye**  
 **Chaaon bicha denge hum**  
 **Andhere daraye to jaa kar falak pe**  
 **Chand sajaa denge hum**  
 **Chhaye udaasi latife suna kar**  
 **Tujhko hansa denge hum**

 **Hanste hansaate yunhi gungunaate**  
 **Chal denge chaar kadam**  
 **Yea yeah.. na na nana...**  
 **La ra la.. ra.**  
(she smiles and begans singing)  
 **Tumsa mile jo koi rehguzar**  
 **Duniya se kaun darey**  
 **Chaar kadam kya saari umar**  
 **Chal dungi saath tere**

 **Bin kuch kahe, bin kuch sune**  
 **Haathon mein haath liye**  
 **Char kadam bas char kadam**  
 **Chal do na saath mere (x2)**

At the end he gets on his knee: Purvi i love you (forwarding a ring) will you marry me?

Purvi: Kavin i love you too but i am only 19 so marriage umm... not now..

Dushyant apearring from nowhere: kya yar pari sara maza kirkira kar diya... humare kavin miyan pehli bhar kissi ladki ke samne jhuke hein.. and shaddi ke liye time hai.. yeh toh sirf advance mein propose kar raha hai taki tum kissi aur ke sath na chali jao.

Purvi pouts: how mean dushu..

Kavin glares at dushyant while purvi turns with a smile and readily accepts the ring.

Someone snaps her back to reality.

Tarika: Purvi kya soch rahi ho? Bottle tumhari taraf hai truth ya dare..

Shreya: purvi jaldi tumhe bhi koi propose karega so abhi sochna band kar aur jaldi bol kya logi?

Purvi: dare..

There seemed to be a miscieveous glint in tarika's and shreya's eyes..

Shreya: soch lo.

Purvi: soch liya.

Tarika: kaal pura din tumhe dushyant sir ke pass rehna padega..unke sath..

Purvi widened her eyes: r u people crazy..

Shreya: dare hai purvi karna toh padega..

Ishita was fuming with anger (murmers): huh unhe dushyant sir hi mile?

Purvi: yeh kya pagalpanti hai? Mein nahin karne wali..

Tarika: yeh toh dare lene se pehle sochna chahiye tha.

Ishita: ma'am agar inhe Dushyant sir ke sath uncomfortable feel ho raha hai toh rehne dijye na

Shreya: par dare ka kya hoga?

Tarika: then how about Kavin sir?

Purvi makes a face but from within she actually has no problem at all.

Tarika: abh inhe bhi na mat boliye.. bohut kismat walon ko itne hot aur handsome ladke ke sath time spend karne ka mauka milta hai..

Purvi: tik hai..

The game continues and its Ishita's turn

Divya: toh truth ya dare?

Ishita: thruth..

Purvi seemed to have something cooking in her mind: main puch thi hoon.. Ishita tumne kabhi kissi se pyar kiya hai agar haan toh khon hai woh..

Ishita: abh tak toh nahin par lagta hai abh hone wala hai.. unka naam D se shuru hota hai.. isse zyada nahin bata sakti..

Purvi's expressions seemed as though she got a confirmation to her thoughts and a satisfied smile was on her lips..

They winded up the game and were preparing to leave..

Tarika: purvi apna dare yad rakna.

Purvi: yad rakhlungi..

 **Ok i end up here today so lets see whats in hold for the next day in purvi's life? Will their secret be revealed? Stay tunned to know**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye**

 **signing off Anaya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I am back with another chappy to this story.. hope u'll like it.. sorry in advance for all my silly mistakes.. a big thank you to this webiste for giving me such lovely friends and reviewers.**

 **Firstly thanks to all my lovely reviewers..**

 **Kavi lover 20: thanks dear.. and a big hug. Purvi acting kar pati hai ya nahin woh apko iss chapter mein pata chal jayega.**

 **Loveukavin: thank u meri sautan.. hehe he... ishita ko jealous feel karake accha laga..**

 **Anubhab Kavin Fan: thank you very much.. glad you liked it.. take care.**

 **AD Angelina: thanks ananya.. a tight hug from me and love u dear. Thats my favourite song too.. ull have to read this chapter to know if they are succesful in hiding their thruth and its revealed.**

 **Crazyforpurvi: thank you dear.. a big hug from me**

 **Muskaan: thanks dear.. take care**

 **Asha: thank u dear... glad you liked it soo much.. aur abh se yadh rakna iss story ka naam.. i'll try my best to post as early as possible.**

 **Guest NL: thanks dear.. a tight hug.. your wiat is over and here is the next chapter.**

 **Krissane d'souza: thanks a lot.. a big hug..**

 **JannatFairy: thanks a lot maham dii apke unique reviews ke liye..**

 **Rajvigirl: thanks a lot dear. A thight hug from me.. stay blessed**

 **Kuki17: i know.. thanks you kuks.. i m always logged in so i dont have to bother. No problem.**

 **Ritika: thank u dear am glad you liked it.. continue reviewing**

 **Shweta: thanks a ton dear.**

 **Ritika: thanks a ton.. and here's the next chapter**

 **Love you all**

That night in khuah niwas in the lounge.

Dushyant: Pari kya tum aise chakar lagana aur nakun khana band karogi.. mhujhe dekhkar hi chakkar aa rahe hein..

Kavin: agar aisehi seedha chalke jati toh abh tak toh mumbai ke bahar pohunch chuki hoti..

Purvi throws a sofa cushion on him: yahan meri tension ke mare jaan nikhal rahi hai aur tumhe mazak suj raha hai?

Dushyant: oye mumbai express bolegi nahin toh hum solve karne mein madat kaise karenge?

Purvi: toh suno.. Shreya ne mhujhe ek dare diya hai.

Kavin: toh isme khonsi badi bhat hai.. dare pura karo na..

Purvi: mahashay aap pehle dare kya hai yeh sunne ka khast karenge?

Kavin: haan haan sunao.

Purvi: dare yeh hai ki mhujhe kkal ka pura din tumhare sath bitana padega.

Kavin: toh?

Purvi: toh unhe humare rishte ke bare mein shak ho jayega..

Kavin: hum apne rishte ke bareme unhe kyun bata nahin sakte?

Purvi: maine kaha na jab tak mhujhe dadi ka ashirwad mil na jaye main humare rishte ka khulasa nahin kar sakti..

Dushyant: aur bhaisab agar aap bhul gaye toh yaad diladoon ki agar logonko iss rishte ki bhat pata chal gayi toh tumhare sath sath purvi ki bhi jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai.

Kavin: toh kaal acting karte hein sab ke samne..

Purvi: agar pakde gaye toh?

Kavin: nahin pakde jayenge.. relax aur abh chalo sone..

Dushyant: good night.

Purvi: good night..

..

..

..

Next morning..

Shreya was the first to arrive followed by other officers one after another.. kavi and dushyant were the last..

Purvi came to Shreya

Shreya: kya bhat hai subha se hi shuru kiya.. not bad..

She received a death glare from Purvi.

ACP entering: DCP ne recent cases ke sare files manvaye hai.. aaj sham tak ka samay diya hai toh jaldi jaldi complete karo.

All: yes sir.

They were all working in pairs on each case file and purvi was assisting Kavin.. similarly ishyant were also working together..

Ishita POV: kya mein sir ko bataun ki main unke liye kya feel karti hoon.. nahin woh mhujhe pagal samjenge.. na jaan na pehchan.. ishita please concentrate aur usse iss tarah goorna band karo.

Dushyant POV: kitni masum dhikti hai.. dushyant beta beta kab propose karega usse,.. buddha hone tak intezar karna hai kya.. dekh apne dost cum bhai se kuch seekle propose bhi ki aur shaddi bhi ho gayi.. aur tu yahan huh

Dushyant: ishita zara woh file pass kar de.

Ishita: yes sir.

When she was giving the file his hands touch hers by mistake. They were lost in each other.

 **Kyaa hua ye jo hua ye**  
 **Dil ne jo chaha to hua ye**  
 **Kab hua ye jab hua ye**  
 **Dil bhi na jaane kyun hua ye**  
 **Dhadkane bhi bin puchhe tham gayi**  
 **Saari hadon ke paar hai**  
 **Kuch aur nahi ye pyaar hai**

 **Do dilo ki ye kahani**  
 **Mithi si ye khichatani**  
 **Hoth bhi to bin bole has gaye**  
 **Saari hadon ke paar hai**  
 **Kuch aur nahi ye pyaar hai.**

 **Dil se main kahoo ya dil ki sunoo**  
 **Kyaa karoo tu bataa**  
 **Sapne dekhu khuli aankho se,**  
 **Hai yeh kaisa nasha**  
 **Ho ho ho ho ho**  
 **Lamhe saare bin soche tham gaye**

 **Saari hadon se paar hai**  
 **Kuch aur nahi ye pyaar hai.**  
 **Kya hua ye jo hua ye,**  
 **Dil ne jo chaha to hua ye.**  
 **Kab hua ye jab hua ye,**  
 **Dil bhi na jaane kyun hua ye.**  
 **Dhadkane bin puchhe tham gayee**  
 **Saari hadon se paar hai**  
 **Kuch aur nahi ye pyaar hai.**

A voice brought them back to reality: hmm. Bhaisaab romance bhad mein karna pehle zara file complete karo.

Dushyant: bhai kavin tu humesha galat time pe entry marta hai.

..

..

After a couple of hours..

Kavin: sir mera file hogaya sirf forensic reports baki hein mein woh lekar ata hoon.

Purvi: sir main bhi chalti hoon..

Abhijeet: are Purvi woh akele jake ayega..

Kavin: sir uske badh mein apne khabri se milne jaunga so purvi bhi chalegi..

Abhijeet: toh tik hai..

After they leave

Daya: boss kuch toh khicdi pak rahi hai..

Shreya: sir humne Purvi ko kaal bet diya tha ki woh aaj pura din Kavin sir ke sath rahe.. bas isiliye..

Abhijeet: ohh tho yeh bat hai aur mhujhe kuch aur hi laga.. Anyways get back toh work nahin toh woh DCP thanne marega.

All headed back to their respective duties..

Forensic lab

Kavi entered the forensic lab.

Kavin: good day doctor saab, good day sir.

Purvi: good day.

Dr. Salunke:are tum log yahan?

Dr. Salunke checks if anybody is behind them.

Purvi: sir aap kisse doondh rahe hein?

Dr. Salunke: woh romeo hahin aye.. are haan ayega bhi kaise tarika ghar pe joh hai.

Kavin: sir hume case t-697 ki forensic reports chahiye thi..

Dr. Salunke haan ek minute lata hoon.

He gets the file and gives it to them.. they thank him and leave.

In the car..

Purvi: toh abh hum tumhare khabri se milne ja rahe hein.

Kavin; khabri se nahin kahin aur..

Purvi: kahan? Aur tumne sir se jhoot bola.

Kavin: haan aur tum shanti se bheto jaldi pata chal jayega..

After around 15 minutes they reached outside someplace..

Purvi reads the board: baal anathalay... Kavin yeh..(tears of joy were flowing from her eyes)

They enter in the office of the orphanage.

Kavin: hello madam meine apko phone kiya ki hum ayenge..

Mrs. Singh: oh haan, aye bethye.

Kavin: meine apse bath ki ki hume baccha godh lena hai..

Mrs. Singh: mhujhe yad hai.. par baccha godh lene se pehle kuch formalities hoti hein.

Purvi: we are ready for it.

Mrs. Singh: sabse pehle toh app yeh form bar dijye.. isme ap dono ke sare details sahi se daal dijye.

She hands them a form which they start filling... after filling they give her her form back.

Mrs. Singh: hmm.. slary kafi acchi hai aap dono ki.. (but her catch something).. aplog CID cops ho?

Kavin: jee haan.. kyun?

Mrs. Singh: then i am sorry mein apko adoption nahin de sakti.

Purvi (tears start welling up in her eyes) par madam problem kya hai?

Mrs. Singh: dekhye aplogonka kudh ke zindagi ka koi ata-pata nahin hai.. bacche ke bhi jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai..

Purvi: par madam..

Mrs. Singh: sorry mrs. Purvi.. you may leave now..

Kavin: jane se pehle yeh kuch donations hai apke orphanage ke liye..

And they both leave..

Outside the orfanage Purvi is crying bitterly.

Kavin: please sambhalo apne apko.

Purvi: kavin kyun? Kyun humesa mere sath aisa hi hota hai? Har bhar humari duhaien.. har bhar humari khoshih nakam kyun hoti hai? Kahan kahn try nahin kiya humne.. har bhar wahi natija... mhujhe aisi naukri nahin chahiye jisse mhujhe bhacche ka sukh na mil paye.

Kavin: purvi please aisi batein mat karo.. aur yeh naukri tumhara sapna hai.. please wise doctor ne ek hope diya hai.. tum maa ban paogi.

Purvi: kab?

Kavin: bohut jald, please sabr rako aur abh apne ansu poch lo hume bureau wapas chalna chahiye.

They head back to the bureau.

In the evening in the bureau.

Apurvi felt gloomy but hid her feelings from everyone.

ACP: chalo sare files time pe submit ho gaye.. abhijeet mere sath chalo kuch bohut hi zaroori kaam hai..

Abhijeet: sir kahan?

ACP: chalo jaldi 6 baje se pehle pohunch na hai... aur Daya kaam karke hi sab nikal jana uske pehle ahin.. samje.

Daya; yes sir..

Shreya: sir kya mein aaj jaldi ghar ja sakti hoon?

ACP strictly: shreya: tum 7 baje se pehle yahan se hilogi bhi nahin..

Shreya sadly: ok sir.

Daya: sir usse jane doh mein yahan ka sambalunga.

ACP: its an order..

ACP and Abhijeet leave from there.

Dushyant: aaj ACP sir ko kya hogaya?

Sachin: itne saalon mein pehli bhar maine unhe aise dekha..

Daya: ajeeb hai. Chalo kaam karo .

 **Ok i end up here today .. what made ACP react in this way? Is there a storm comming their way? Stay tunned to know**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye**

 **signing off Anaya (Jewella)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I am back with another chappy to this story.. hope u'll like it.. sorry in advance for all my silly mistakes.. i never expected my first story to get such lovely response a big thank u for that.**

 **Anjali99: thanks a lot dear. A very big hug ang lots of love. Pls continue reviewing**

 **Drizzle1640: thank you soo much dadi amma.. muahhhh. And here's the next chappy.**

 **Kuki17: ACP ka behavior ka wajah janna hai toh yeh chapter padna hoga.. thanks you kuks for ur lovely review... aww ill make sure she cries less but there is always someone to lend her a shoulder.**

 **JannatFairy: thanks a lot maham dii apke unique reviews ke liye.. muaahh di and take care.. may God shower all his choicest blessings on u**

 **Anubhab Kavin Fan: thank you very much.. glad you liked it.. take care... u will have to read this chapter to know what exactly happened to ACP.**

 **Crazyforpurvi: thank you dear.. a big hug from me.. glad u liked the chappy and ACP ke behaviour ki wajah iss chapter mein reveal hoga.**

 **Guest NL: thanks dear.. a tight hug.. to know what will happen to kavi ull have to stay tunned to this story.**

 **Well wisher: thanks for reviewing and the reason for ACP's weird behaviour is in this chapter. And whether its big or not its up to you to decide..**

 **Loveukavin: thank u nidhi.. no problem i still figured that it was u even before reading ur name,... here is the update pls do review.**

 **Asha: thank u dear.. thats nice. i'll try my best to post as early as possible... but as i said i can't promise because of my busy schedule.**

 **Ayisaraharris: thank u daer for reviewing.. here is the next chapter.. sorry to keep u waiting.**

 **Krissane d'souza: thanks for ur lovely reviews.. god bless you and happy feast of our lady of mount carmel.**

 **Rajvigirl: thanks dear. A tight hug from me.**

 **Levisha: thanks for ur reviews.. u will ahve to read to know what u thought is true or not..**

 **Shweta: thanks aton dear.. a big hug and god bless u..**

 **Ritika: thank u dear am glad you liked it.. continue reviewing. Here's the next chappy and the fic is mainly on kavi so if not lots there will be atleast little on kavi...**

 **Zara: thanks for reviewing.. and their thruth will be out very soon as they can't hide for long from our sharp officers..**

 **Sajo: thank u so much dear.. muahhh.**

 **AD Angelina: thanks for reviewing ananya.. a tight hug from me and love u dear. Acp saab ko kya hua yeh janne ke liye age padna padega**

 **Love you all**

 **Sorry for my very bad hindi**

In ACP's car

Abhijeet is on the driving seat and ACP on the passanger seat.

Abhijeet: sir jana kahan hai?

ACP: shreya ke ghar

Abhijeet (with shocked expressions): shreya ke ghar?

ACP: itne chaunk kyun gaye?

Abhijeet (while driving): par sir shreya ke ghar kyun?

ACP: Shreya ke mummy daddy aur maine milkar pandit ko bulvaya hai unki engagement ka date nikalwane keliye.

Abhijeet: oh ok! Par apne shreya ko ghar jane se mana kyun kiya?

ACP: uske mummy papa chathe hein ki yeh uskeliye surprise ho.

Abhijeet: yeh toh acchi bhat hai.

In the meantime they reach shreya's place for finalizing the engagement date after all the procedures are done, their kundalis are matched the engagement date was finalized for after two months as no other auspicious day was available.

At 7:00 all of them left from their bureau to their respective homes..

Next day in the bureau all were sincerely working because of the fear of ACP while Abhijeet was internally laughing.. just then ACP enters with a box of sweets..

Freedy softly: aaj sir ko kya hua hai? Kaal toh sher ke tarah bartav kar rahe the aur aaj mitai lekar agay...

Daya: sir apki tabiyat toh tik hai na?

ACP: kya hona tha mere tabiyat ko.. i am fit and fine.. par sab ke liye ek khushkabri hai.

Pankaj: matlab ajj DCP sir ne chutti di hai?

ACP glares at him.

ACP bat woh nahin bat yeh hai ki.

Shreya's parents enter saying: humari beti ka rishta pakka hua hai aur engagement ki tarik bhi nikhall li gayi hai.

Shreya shocked: mama papa yeh kya hai? Mhujhe bataye bina.. app jante hein na.

Daya gave shocked expressions.

Abhijeet who controlling his laughter till then finally burst out.

Daya: boss yahan apke bhai ki nayen dubhne wali hai aur apko hasi aa rahi hai?

Abhijeet still laughing: sir bas kijiye Daya ki shakal dhekne layek hai aur Shreya toh yahan tode time mein baad ladegi yahan pe.

Pankaj: sir shreya baad bhi la sakti hai?

All laugh at this except Dareya as they r still in trauma.

ACP: are Daya tum khush nahin ho?

Shreya's dad: damad jee khush ho jaye aap dono ki hi shaddi taye hui hai.

Hearing this our dareya had a broad smile on their face.

Freedy: abh toh firse ek bhar cid mein shehnnai bajenge.

Just then the bureau phone rings and Divya receives it.

Divya: hel'lo cid bureau

...

Divya: hum abhi ate hain..

She turns towards ACP: sir Viharnagar mein ek khoon hua hai..

ACP: chalo bohut aram ho gaya abh kaam pe lag jao.

Shreya's parents: sir hum bhi chalte hein.

All officers get back in duty mood.

..

After the case was solved in the bureau.

Daya coming towards Shreya.

Daya: main tumhara neeche wait kar raha hoon jaldi ajao. And he leaves

On the other hand Dushyant seemed to be biting his nails.

Kavin comes towards him: bhai kuch nahin mila khane ko?

Dushyant: yahan mhujhe tension ho raha hai aur tumhe mazak suz raha hai

Unfortunately for them sachin hears this..

Sachin: kya hua dushyant mein kuch madat karoon.

Dushyant: tumhe kabhi pyar hua hai?

Sachin: nahin

Dushynt: toh tum nahin samjoge.

Sachin: oh toh yeh pyar ka chakkar hai. So propose kab karne wale ho Ishita ko?

Dushyant's eyes nearly poped out from his sockets due to shock.

Sachin: aise chaunk kyun gaye yahan sabko dikhta hai... meri sala mano jaldi propose karo usse nahin usse koi aur patake lekar jayega.

Dushyant: nahin aisa nahin ho sakta hai.

Kavin: sachin sahi keh raha hai.

Dushyant: maine aaj candlelight dinner plan kiya hai par meri himmat hi nahin hoti hai..

Kavin: oye jake puch usse.. kaho toh main puch loon?

Dushyant: aree nahin mera baap main kudh karloonga. Dushyant gathered up all his courage and started taking baby steps towards ishita who was in a corner busy with a file. While sachin moved back to his work. Kavin showed a thumbs up to Purvi who was carefully witnessing this entire incident.. but this gesture didn't go unnoticed by Shreya.

Dushyant finally managed to invite her for dinner and she readily accepted it..

Later on Shreya sliped from the bureau without anyone's notice and our Dareya went to the beach side to spend a romantic moment..

After an hour Dushyant went to ishita's place to pick her.

He rang the bell and the door was opened by an elderly man.

Man: jeeapko kisse milna hai? (and was keenly looking at him from top to bottom)

Dushyant stammering: jee... je woh.. woh... woh mhujhe..

Just then Ishita came down dressed in a silver one piece looking extremely gorgeous.

Ishita: papa maine apko bataya tha ki main Dushyant sir ke sath kahin bahar ja rahi hoon toh yeh Dushyaant sir hain.

Ishita's dad: oh haan.. sorry bete maine tumhe pehchana nahin.

Dushyant: its ok uncle.. ishita chalein.

Ishita: bye dad (shouting) bye mom.

And she leaves.

..

Their car halts at a beach side that was beautifully decorated.

Ishita: wow! Its beautiful.

Dushyant: tumhe accha laga?

Ishita: accha ahin bohut achha laga.

Dushyant: aoo and he leads the way and carefully pulled the chair out..

Ishita knew what was comming her way and actually that was what she wanted..

A soft music was playing in the background..

Ishita: dushyant sir kuch khas occassion hai?

Dushyant: woh haan.. actually mhujhe tumse kuch kehna tha... woh mhujhe yeh kehna tha ki i love you(he said all this very fast in one breath)

Ishita: what?

Dushyant: i am sorry agar tumhe bura lage but main itna romantic nahin hoon.

Ishita: sir isme sorry ki koi bhat nahin hai.. actualy main bhi apse bohut pyar karti hoon.. i know i sound stupid but i dont know ki kaise hua..

Dushyant immediately got on his knees and drew out a ring from his pocket : will you accept this

And Ishita puther hand forward and nodded her head in yes. He got up and hugged her.

Two people were recoeding this from a distance..

Person 1: iska kya karna hai?

Person 2: waqt ane par sabko dikhana hai.. akhir sabko pata toh chalna chahiye..

Person 1: tumhara bachpana abhi tak gaya nahin?

Person 2 chuckled and nodded as no

Person 1: chalo abh inne thoda time akele bitane doh

Person 2: haan haan chalo mera kaam toh hogaya.

Person 2 gives an unbelievable look to person 1.

..

..

That week Sunday.

Dushyant was talking with his parents on Skype and Kavin also joins him.

Kavin: hi aunty hi uncle.

Dushyant's dad: hey son

Kavin: mama papa kahan hein?

DM: are bhaisahab- nirmala dekho Kavin aya hai.

Two ppl approach the pc on the other side.

Kavin: hi mom hi dad.

Kavin's parents: hi beta

KV mom: meri beti kahan hai?

Dushyant: lunch ki tayari kar rahi hai.

KV mom: khothey meri beti se kaam karva raha hai.

Kavin: mom maine kuch nahin kiya usne kudh zidd ki.

Just then in their parent's house the bell rings and a fat lady is seen entering after sometime.

Lady: kaisib ho nirmala jee aur kavita jee.

Bothe the moms: hum tik hain aap kaisi ho?

Lady: mein tik hoon.. namaste bhaisab

DF: namaste.

Her eyes fall on the screen and she sees kavin and Dushyant witnessing this entire incident.

Duo together: namaste pammi aunty..

Lady: haye mein sab ke jawan.. namaste (turning towards their parents) waise ek bhat acchi hui ki yeh dono Mumbai chale gaye.

DM: woh kyun?

Pammi: are uss manus ladki (trying to think) kya naam tha uska?.. haan Purvi woh tho inn dono ke zindagi se chaligayi

Everybody's eyes seemed to turn red with anger.

Pammi: ek tara se accha hi hua abh aap na apne beton ki shaddi dhoom-dham se karvadijyega.. aur pata hai maine ladki dhoona shurubhi kardiya... are mein waise bhul hi gayi meri behan ki beti maa banewali hai isliye mithai dene ayi thi... ih mundon woh wahin mumbai mein rehthi hai agar time mile toh milne jana mein address de dungi..

She continued taunting Purvi.

Duo counldn't take it anymore so theyshut their PC. And turned behind to move.. what they saw made them shocked.

..

..

Purvi was standing behind them and her eyes were red with tears. She turned and ran up and locked herself in the room.

Duo ran after her..

Kavin: Purvi ruko meri bhat toh suno.

They were banging on the door

Kavin: jaan please darwaza toh kholo.. dekho please kuch aisa-waisa mat karna.

Dushyant: pari please open the door..

After many attempts they finally decided to leave her alone..

..

..

 **Ok i end up here today ..sorry for the short update**

 **Who were the two spying? Will Purvi take a tremendous step?**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye...**

 **signing off Anaya (Jewella)**


	11. Chapter 11-another case solved

**Hi everyone! I am back with another chappy to this story.. hope u'll like it.. sorry in advance for all my silly mistakes.. ill try my best to update as quickly as possible but I wont promise coz of my busy schedule..**

 **Loveukavin: thank u Aisha..aise log hote hain samaj main.. love u too dear.**

 **JannatFairy: thanks a lot maham dii apke unique reviews ke liye.. muaahh di and I will miss u a lot and ur reviews too.. I also prayed to god to protect and keep u safe..**

 **Drizzle1640: thank you soo much dadi amma.. muahhhh. And here's the next chappy aur apki dareya ki shadi ko abhi bhi time hai so have patience.**

 **AD Angelina: thanks you ananya.. a tight hug from me and love u dear.**

 **Gorgeous purvi: even I don't like her crying but the topic is such.. happy days will soon come in her life.. thanks for reviewing.**

 **Mithi: thanks kamal dii.. glad you liked.. I big hug from me.**

 **Crazyforpurvi: thank you dear.. a big hug from me.. kya sahi guess ki..**

 **Mahesh15:thank you**

 **Muskan: thanks dear.**

 **PurpleAngel1: thank you ice-cream rani.. muahh. Lots of love**

 **Anubhab Kavin Fan: thank you very much.. hmmm.. no not them but ull have to stay tunned to find out.**

 **Alishba noor: thanks for reviewing.. ill try my best to upload soon but wont promise.. as I have a very busy schedule.. anyways here's the next chappy.**

 **Guest: thanks for reviewing.. this is a common sight in society but Purvi is lucky to have such loving ppl around her. There are some who have to be on their own.**

 **Ayisaraharris: thank u daer for reviewing.. here is the next chapter.. sorry to keep u waiting.**

 **Candy: thank you dear.. ill try my best to upload soon but wont promise.. as I have a very busy schedule.. anyways here's the next chappy.**

 **Guest: thanks krissane. Yeah I am a christian… from which place do u belong?**

 **Rajvigirl: thanks dear. A tight hug from me.**

 **Baby doll: thhanks dear.. at present my focus is kavi but ishyant chapters will soon come.**

 **Levisha: I am back with another chapter..thanks for ur reviews...**

 **Shweta: thanks a ton dear.. a big hug and god bless u..**

 **Ritika: thanks for reviewing.. this is a common sight in society but Purvi is lucky to have such loving ppl around her. There are some who have to be on their own. Even I am feeling bad.**

 **Sorry if I missed out anyone and a big thanks to all**

 **Love you all**

 **Sorry for my very bad hindi**

..

Dushyant was walking with a plate of fooed towards Kavi's room where Kavin was waiting outside the room..

Dushyant: kya hua? Kuch bola usne?

Kavin: nahin abhi tak toh nahin..

Dushyant: purvi please darwaza kholo... tumhe humari kasam..

After a few seconds the door was open

Kavin: Purvi yeh kya bachpana hai? Janti ho hum kitna pareshan ho gaye the?

Purvi doent reply anything but instead hugged kavin tightly and began weeping: kyun? Aisa humesha mere sath hi kyun hota hai? Kya main itni buri hoon? Manus hoon? Tang agayi hoon main yeh tanne sun sun ke..

Kavin quitely caresses her head.

Dushyant: pari please aisa mat socho unn gataya soch wale logonke ke wajaha se apni moodmat bigado...aur abh kuch khalo dekho tumhare chakkar mein kisine nahin kaya... main khilaon.

Purvi nodded her head like a cute kid and this broght smiles to the duo.

Thay spent a quite moment eating and feeding each other.. as no one was willing to speak in that hour of pain.. their moment was interupted by the ring of Dushyant's phone.

Dushyant: hel'lo

...

Dushyant: ok sir, hum abhi ate hein.

He cuts the call.. Kavin who was all this time reading his expressions finally spoke up: kya hua?

Dushyant: ACP sir ne hume bulaya hai.. koi drug peddling case hai.. club blue moon mein.

Kavin: haan toh chalo.

Dushyant: oye aise nahin.. pure tayari ke sath.

Kavin: matlab?

Dushyant: ek high profile party hai aaj wahan pe aur drugs ke gerkanuni kaam bhi hoga... toh apna suit la aur phir bureau chalenge.. as undercovers jaana hai..

Kavin: ok

Dushyant: purvi kahan gayi?

Kavin: jab tum phone pe baat kar rahhe the tab woh room mein chali gayi.

Dushyant: ok.. usse aaram karne doh.. aur tum jaldi chalo nikalna hai..

Kavin: ok

...

...

In the bureau

ACP: ok abh yaad rakna.. sari tayari ho gayi?

Daya: jee sir.

Vansh: sir par Daya sir, abhijeet sir, freedy sir aur aap kyun nahin chal rahe hein?

Abhijeet: kyun ki sab hume pehechan jayenge..

ACP: yeh sab choddo aur sab apne apne roles batao.

Pankaj: main, vansh, mayur aur nikhil pehle se hi waiter ke getup mein andar honge.

Sachin: Dushyant, Kavin aur main badh mein jayenge invitation ke sath..

ACP: haan uss MLA ke bete ki sabse badi kamzori hai ladkiyan.. so usse kese bhi karke ladkiyon mein uljana padega..

Dushyant: sir hum ladkiyan kahan se layenge.. humare team ki ladkiyan bhi yahan maujood nahin hain.

ACP: woh time pe pohunch jayenge.. par dyan rakna unki izzat tumlodonke hath mein hai.. aur Kavin iss sab ke badh tum mhujhe report karoge.. dushyant ladkiyon ko sahi salamat ghar pohunchaoge aur baki sab gunegaron ke sath honge.. GOT IT?

All: yes sir.

ACP: get to work..

All began their preparations for the evening..

Late evening in blue moon club.

A party was in full swing.. waiters were serving around and people were merrily enjoying..

Dushyant with a glass in his hand: gaur se dekho sabko kuch toh gadbad hai..

Kavin: gadbad hai issiliye aye hein yahan.

Sachin: pata nahin ladkiyan khon honge aur ayenge kab? Hope koi gadbad na ho.

Just then 4 girls entered wearing short dresses..

Everyone's attention was drawn towards them..

Dushyant: yeh... (whispering to Kavin) accha hua purvi agayi uska mood toh thoda tik hoga.

Kavin whispering back: dekho usse.. mood abhi bhi karab hai... woh sirf duty ke wajah se yahan ayi hai.

They began investigating on the quite while the girls were keeping the host of the party and his friends busy..

Sachin: aisa tallashi lena mushkil ho raha hai.. kaise bhi karke sab ka dyan thode time ke liye batkana padega..

Dushyant: mere pass ek idea hai... ek minute..

The lights of the club go off and a spot light is shown on dushyant who starts singing.

 **Matalbi ho ja zara matlabi**  
 **Duniya ki sunta hai kyun**  
 **Khud ki bhi sun le kabhi**  
 **(kavin joins)**  
 **Matalbi ho ja zara matlabi**  
 **Duniya ki sunta hai kyun**  
 **Khud ki bhi sun le kabhi**  
 **(both together)**  
 **Kuch baat ghalat bhi ho jaaye**  
 **Kuch der ye dil bhi kho jaaye**  
 **Befikar dhadkane, iss tarah se chale**  
 **Shor goonje yahaan se wahaan**  
 **(all officers are checking on the quite while shreya, divya and ishita are dancing)**  
 **Sooraj dooba hai yaaron**  
 **Do ghoont nashe ke maaro**  
 **Raste bhula do saare gharbaar ke**  
 **Sooraj dooba hain yaaron**  
 **Do ghoont nashe ke maaro**  
 **Gham tum bhula do saare sansaar ke**

 **Ask me for anything**  
 **I can give you everything**  
 **Raste bhula do saare gharbaar ke**  
 **Ask me for anything**  
 **I can give you everything**  
 **Gham tum bhula do saare sansaar ke**  
 **(ooo...)**  
 **(purvi comes up finally looking abit drunk and sings)**  
 **Ataa pataa rahe na kisi ka humein**  
 **Yehi kahe ye pal zindagi ka humein**  
 **Ataa pataa rahe na kisi ka**  
 **Yehi kahe ye pal zindagi ka**  
 **Ki khudgarz si khwahish liye**  
 **Be-saans bhi hum-tum jiye**  
 **Hai gulaabi gulaabi samaa..**

 **Suraj dooba hai yaaron**  
 **Do ghoont nashe ke maaro**  
 **Raste bhula do saare gharbaar ke**  
 **Suraj dooba hai yaaron**  
 **Do ghoont nashe ke maaro**  
 **Gham tum bhula do saare sansaar ke**  
 **(kavin sings)**  
 **Matalbi ho ja zara matlabi**  
 **Duniya ki sunta hai kyun..**  
 **Khud ki bhi sun le kabhi**

 **Chale nahi ude aasmaan pe abhi..**  
 **Pata na ho hai jaana kahaan pe abhi..**  
 **Chale nahi ude aasmaan pe**  
 **Pata na ho hai jaana kahaan pe**  
 **Ki be-manzilein ho sab raaste**  
 **Duniya se hon zara faasle**  
 **Kuch khud se bhi ho dooriyaa**

 **Sooraj dooba hai yaaron**  
 **Do ghoont nashe ke maaro**  
 **Raste bhula do saare gharbaar ke**  
 **Sooraj dooba hain yaaron**  
 **Do ghoont nashe ke maaro**  
 **Gham tum bhula do saare sansaar ke**

 **Ask me for anything**  
 **I can give you everything**  
 **(ooo... )**  
 **Ask me for anything**  
 **I can give you everything**  
 **(ooo... )**

At the end of all this the officers have seized all the drugs.

MLA's son: dekh kya rahe ho? Maro

A fight breaks out.. purvi although is a bit drunk still manages to fight.

Finally as usuall our brave cops win and all the culprits are caught and taken by pankaj, Nikhil, mayur and vansh.

Shreya: Purvi are you crazy? Tumne sharab pi?

Purvi: thoda sa

Shreya: kyun?

Purvi: ahin saha jata aur dukh

Shreya: kaisa dukh

Tears well up in purvi's eyes.

Sachin: sir humme bureau chalna chahiye report karna hai..

Kavin: bhai kyat um meri jagah ja sakte ho?

Dushyant: bhai tu hi ja nahin toh ACP ko shak ho jayega.. aur tu fikar mat kar….(to the lady cops) Chalo main tum sab ko ghar chod deta hoon. Aur pls sir ko iss bareme koi nahin batayega.

Just then purvi is about to fall but Kavin catches her and lifts her bridal style: chalo isse gaddi mein chodta hoon.

..

..

In the car after dropping ishita and divya.

Shreya: sir pehle Purvi ke ghar chalo use pohunchakar phir mhujhe ghar chod dijye.

Dushyant: purvi ki chinta tum mat karo main use sahi salamat pohuncha doonga.

Shreya: sir par uska ghar

Dushyant cuts her: kahan hai pata hai mhujhe..

Shreya: ok sir

He reaches her home and then heads of to their house….

..

..

In the bureau Kavin was submiting all the details.

ACP: divya, shreya, purvi aur ishita ko ghar pohuncha diya?

Kavin; jee sir abh main bhi chalta hoon.

ACP: haan.. sab gunegaron ko saza toh mil chuki hai..

Kavin: thank you sir bye sir.

 **Ok i end up here today ..sorry for the late update..**

 **The upcoming update will be full of happines so stay tuned.. I may not be able to post any chapter before 3** **rd** **august because I have a lot of assignments to be submitted so pls bear with me**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye...**

 **signing off Anaya**


	12. Chapter 12- return of the glory

**i am finally back after making u'll wait for such a long time.. uske liye kaan pakadke sorry.**

 **A big thank you to all my lovely reviewers esha10062006, guest, guest, asha, monika levisha, rajvigirl, AreejSachinLover(arumatar), drizzle1640(dadi amma), Anubhab kavin fan, loveukavin(aishu), gorgeous purvi, mithi(kamal dear), preetN, candy126, kuki17(kuks), ritika, shweta**

 **Krissane: thanks .**

 **Sorry i can't thank each one individually as i was in a hurry to post this chapter as i had promised 3** **rd** **and today is the 4** **th** **.**

 **Ok no more of my bhak bhak lets continue with the story..**

...

...

...

In khush niwas

Kavin entering.

Kavin: kaki dushyant kahan hai?

Kaki: apne kamre mein.

Entering dushyant's room.

Kavin: purvi kaisi hai?

Dushyant: nimbupani pilakar suladiya.

Kavin: accha kiya.

He goes of to his room.

Next morning in kavi's room.

Kavin is walking out out the washroom rubbing his hair... he smiles seeing his sleepy wife.

Kavin POV: bagwan please uske sare dukh mhuje do aur uske zindagi mein khushiyan bar do.

Just then she gets up and catches her head.

Purvi: ahhh mera sir..

Kavin handling some medicines and water to her: yeh dawai lo aur so jao.

Purvi: bureau jana hai.

Kavin: tum aaj bureau nahin jaoge... sir se chutti lo..

Purvi: please... main ghar bhethe bhethe bore ho jaongi.

Kavin: par baby

Purvi(cutting him in between): par war kuch nahin main chal rahi hoon matlab chal rahi hoon.

She doesnt wait for his reply and goes to freshn up.

Kavin comes downstairs with an irritated face and dushyant sees him.

Dushyant: kya hua? Aisa chidda hua moo kyun?

Kavin: tumhari pari... sir dard kar raha hai phir bhi bureau chalne ki zid kar rahi hai.

Dushyant: chalne doh issi bahane uska mood karab nahin hoga.

..

..

In the bureau all are sincerely working.

ACP enters

Everyone: good morning sir.

ACP: good morning.. mere pass sab ke liye ek surprise hai..

Freedy: kya sir? Mera promotion hone wala hai?

ACP makes a angry face.

Daya: baat kya hai sir?

ACP: ek minute. (turning towards the door) ajao andar.

Just then someone walks in... seeing him everyone has a broad smile.. Purvi runs to him and hugs him while Freedy has tears of happiness.

Abhijeet: sir yeh? Yeh zaroor koi sapna hai?

Person: sir sapna nahin.. hakikat hai.. ACP sir ke wajah se mein ek cid offficer bana hoon aur aap sab mera pariwar ho toh lautna to padega hi..

Freedy: yar tune toh sabko ruladiya.

Person: are freedy sir kaan pakadke maafi mangta hoon par kya karta Tasha ki yadein mhujhe jeene nahin de rahi hein(says this with tears in his eyes)

Purvi: kya freedy sir aap bhi Vivek itne saalon badh wapas aya hai aur aap usse rula rahe ho?

Vivek smiles seeing her antics while otherside soeone is burning..

Dushyant nudging Kavin: sambal ke rahiyo isse.. pata nahin kab usse uda le jayega.

Kavin: sambhal ke tume rehna chahiye mere jagah toh koi chinnahin sakega pa tera toh zaroor katre mein hai..

Dushyant look at him with shocked expressions.. while Kavin grins.

Purvi: vivek aao mein tume sare naye members se milata hoon..

Vivek: haan chalo.

She introduces him to everybody.

Freedy: kismat ka khel toh dheko friendship day pe hi tu wapas aya hai.

Daya: are haan aaj friendship day hai mein toh bhul hi gaya..

Abhijeet: bulakkad kahin ka.

Daya: mein bhul gaya so bhul gaya tumhe yad hai?

Vivek: sir kissi ko yaad rahe ya na rahe mhujhe yaad hai issiliye sabko friendship dinner mere taraf se... waise sir aap dono ke dosti ko kitne saal hogaye?

Daya counting on his fingers..

Abhijeet: abe gino mat 17 saal ho gaye.

Daya: hmmm

Divya: dushyant sir kavin sir aplogonke dosti ko kitne saal hue?

Kavin: jitni humari umar hai utne saal.

Purvi: waise vivek tumhe humari yaad kaise?

Vivek: are tumlog toh meri jjan ho aur wise bhi mere dono seniors ke zindagi mein khushiyan anaewali hai aur uuse mein miss karoon?

Abhijeet: matlab?

Vivek: matlab yeh sir ki aap baap banewale ho aur daya sir ki shadi bhi toh dekni hai.. cid mein do couples hai na.

Daya: tumhe kisne bataya?

Vivek: mere khabri ne.

Freedy: mein tumhara khabri hoon?

Eveyone shoots fiery glances at freedy while vivek laughs.

Vivek: sir meine kuch nahin bola apne khud sabkuch bhak diya.

Shreya: by the way cid mein do nahin teen couples hai.

ACP: kya? Yeh kaab hua?

Purvi started fidgiting with her fingers due to nervousness.

Shreya: kyun Dushyant sir?

Dushyant: kya?

Daya: zyada bhole mat bano humne sabkuch dekh liya... apko pata hai sir iss dushyant ne ishita ko propose kiya..

Dushyant's mouth opened wide is shock..

ACP: hai bagwan kya hoga mere team ka?

..

..

..

In the night at vivek's place

Sir ab 3 seniors ka toh fixed hai.. bacha khon?

Pankaj: abh toh Kavin sir aur sachin sr baki hai.

Kavin: mein? ,mein kyun?

Dushyant laughs..

Sachin: tum toh itna accha dikhte ho aur flort bhi bohut acche karte ho? Tumhare zindagi ladkiyon ki kaami nahin hogi..

Purvi begans to boil with anger while kavin is sppechless..

Dushyant: are aisa mat bolo agar Pari ko pata chal gaya toh uski kher nahin..

Vansh: Pari.

Dushyant: haan kavin ki love interest.

Pankaj: matlab sir aap un asman mein udne wale pariyon ki bhat kaar rahe hein?

Dushyant: hehehe nahin uska naam kuch aur hai par mein usse pari bulata hoon.. kyunki bilkul pari jaisi dhikti hai..

Vivek: sir kab mila rahe ho aap hume usse?

Dushyant: bohut jald.

Abhijeet: waise kuch bhi kaho mere par se khoobsurat aur koi ho hi nahin sakti,

Vivek: woh toh hai sir..

Pankaj: sir apki bhi pari hai.

Daya: pari matlab Purvi.. tasha ke baad woh pari banke ai humare zindagi mein aur sari udasi le gayi.

Pankaj: matlab kavin sir aur Purvi.

Kavin: kya tum bi chalo kaana khate hein bohut bhuk lagi hai.

Mayur to pankaj: sir purvi ma'am abhijeet sir ki pari hai aur dushyant sir ki pari koi aur hogi..

Pankaj: mein confused hoon.

Abhijjet: tu yeh gutti suljade tab tak hum khanna kake ate hein

And they all move from ther.

Pankaj: are sir rukye mein bhi ata hoon.

 **Ok i end up here today ..sorry for keeping u'll waiting..**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye...**

 **signing off Anaya**


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all sorry for the delay.. i know u all must be fed up of me coz everytime i am late, but seriously i typed this long back but due to WiFi problems i am posting it today..**

 **Secondly thank you to all my reviewers as well as silent readers.**

 **Anjali99: thanks dear..**

 **Muskaan: thank you very much dear and may god bless you..**

 **Anubhab Kavin fan: sorry for the dealay and thank u very very much**

 **Candy126: thank u and sorry for the delay.**

 **Shabna: thanks dear. Lots of hugs from me**

 **Mithi: thanks mithi dear.. muahh**

 **Esha10062006: thank you dear.**

 **Asha: thank you dear.. sorry for the delay but from now on i will try my best to update as quick as possible.**

 **Guest: thank you.. if you have any suggestions as to how you want it you can always tell me.. i am open for suggestions.**

 **Guest: thanks**

 **Rajvigirl: thank u dear.. may god bless u**

 **Kuki17: thanks kuks... muahhh**

 **Krissane D'Souza: thanks dear... glad to make more and more friends and got to know you better too.**

 **Levisha: thank you and sorry for the delay..**

 **Shweta: thanks dear.. and sorry for the delay.**

 **Ritika: thanks dear**

 **Loveukavin: i m not angry on u.. thanks a lot sautan jee.. muahhhh**

...

...

That night in khush niwas someone seemed to be very angry while one person was doing situps inorder to convince that person while still another person was enjoying this this.

Person doing situps: pari please maaf kardo..

Purvi: yeh tab sochna chahiye tha jab sab ke samne bhake ja rahe the.

The one enjoying: jaan maaf bhi kardo usse.. dekho tho bechara kabse utak-betak kar raha hai..

Purvi: ok dushyant tujpe taras kake tumhara utak-bhetak cancel... par..par iska matlab yeh nahin ki tumhe maaf kiya...( and she turns aways with a angry face)

Dushyant singing

I am a fool, I am a fool  
I am a fool fool fool!  
You big heart, you big heart  
You got very big heart!

I come near, I come near  
I come near near near  
You go far, you go far  
You go very very far

Arey thanda rakh kaleja  
Thoda baraf pe ghis le bheja  
Sorry le ja, maafi de ja humko free

One, two, three!  
Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Pakde hum dono kaan kya  
Sorry Sorry Sorry!  
Bache ki loge jaan kya  
Mehangi hai ek muskaan kya  
Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Bache ki loge jaan kya

I know you love me and You know I love ya  
Hai apne understanding to phir locha-lafda kya  
I want a big big smile and  
I want it only only now  
Are! andar se tu okay hai upar se khaye bhav

Aise kaai ko atka  
Tere ghar ka jhadu katka  
Tu jo bole kar denge daily free!

One, two, three!  
Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Pakde hum dono kaan kya  
Sorry Sorry Sorry!  
Bachche ki loge jaan kya  
Mehangi hai ek muskaan kya  
Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Bachche ki loge jaan kya?

Final warning, final warning,  
Don't you break my heart  
Automatic guilty feeling  
One time over smart

See, see, see can't you see see see  
Kitne deep deep deep mere dil ke jazbaat  
Hai kaai ko naaraaz  
Karle maandavli maharaj  
Hum sab aaj ye teri khaaj khuja de free

One, two, three!  
Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Pakde hum dono kaan kya  
Sorry Sorry Sorry!  
Bache ki loge jaan kya  
Mehangi hai ek muskaan kya  
Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Bache ki loge jaan kya? 

Dushyant: abh toh maaf karde dear.

Purvi: tumhe manana bohut acche se ata hai na.

Dushyant: haan toh... koi shak.

..

...

Night in kavi's room:

Abh jitna jaldi ho sake sabko humare rishte ka sach batana chahiye,

Purvi: par abhi bhi katra tala nahin hai.

Kavin: tum usse kyun dar rahi ho?

Purvi: main ussse nahin dar rahi hoon.. mhujhe dar tumhare liye lag raha hai..

Kavin: abh yeh sab batein chodo

He comes and hugs her and start kissing and sucking her neck portion... he lifts her bridal style and they have a lovely night..

..

...

...

Next day in the bureau

Vivek and Freedy seemed to be planning something very suspicious...

Vivek finally keeps a parcel on Pankaj's desk and gets back to work... after sometime pankaj arrives and sees the parcel.. he looks around..

Pankaj POV: kya hai yeh? Zaroor dadi ne gaaon se ladoo bheje honge...

And he opens it to get a start of his life...he screams loud: sir yeh dekhye...

ACP and Abhijeet who were in ACP's cabin comes out

ACP: kya hai Pankaj? Chilla kyun rahe ho?

Pankaj: sir jaldi aye aur yeh dekhye...

ACP and Abhijeet see the contents in the box and laugh..

Pankaj: sir itna serious matter chal raha hai yahan pe aur aap logonko hasi a rahi hai... sir kissine Purvi ka katta hua sir bheja hai..

Abhijeet: Pankaj gaur se dekho uss sir ko woh nakli hai aur bohut purana hai..

Vansh: matlab sir?

Sachin: Vansh yeh sir joh hai yeh ek bohut purana case tha 'ravan dehen ka' jahan ek katil asli sir ravan ko laga raha tha aur uss dauran usne Purvi ko kidnap bhi kiya tha...

Just then Purvi and Kavin enters..

Purvi: sir mere bare mein kya batein chal rahe hein?

Sachin shows her the false head and she begans to laugh..

Kavin shocked: yeh kya hai..

Purvi: sir yeh na ek bohut purana case hai jiske wajah se maine apna pehla ghar bhej diya.

Pankaj: iss ek case ke wajah se tumne ghar bhej diya? Kyun?

Purvi: woh humlawar mere ghar aya tha... aur mere CID mein nayi-nayi posting hone ke wajah se mein risk nahin lena chahti thi.. issiliye..

ACP: yeh sab batein chodo aur kaam pe lag jao..

Daya: Kavin Dushyant kahan hai?

Kavin: sir woh ata hi hoga

Daya: ok

Here in the bureau garden two lovey-dovey couples seemed to be so busy withy themselves..

Ishita: sir main apko kabse bata rahi hoon ki mummy papa mere liye ladka doondh rahe hein aur aap ho ki romance se fursat hi nahin hai...

Dushyant: sir? Abhi bhi sir?

Ishita: toh kya bulao?

Dushyant: itna pyara naam hai mera..

Ishita stammering: main kaise?

Dushyant makes an angry expression.

Ishita: ok ok Du dushyant..

Dushyant: that's better aur jahan tak tumhare mummy-papa ka sawal hai next week mom dad aa rahe hein unhe lekar aa jaonga tumhare ghar.. tik hai?

Ishita hugs him out of excitement: thank you so much..

Just then someone fake clears the throat.

Purvi: ek naya case report hua hai aur sabko apogonko bula rahe hai.

Ishita blushes and runs away from there.

Purvi: ohho... shadi kab hai.

Dushyant: pari kya tum bhi... chalo abh

...

...

...

...

Next day in the morning everybody seemd to be restless and in tension..

Kavin: pata nahin kahan hogi woh aur kaisi hogi?

 **Ok i end up here today ..sorry for keeping u'll waiting..**

 **So why is everybody tensed? Who is missing?**

 **To know pls stay tunned**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all and belated wishes of independence.**

 **signing off Anaya**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am very happy as my first story on ff crossed 200 reviews at the same time sad as so many views but only a few reviews... this won't do... silent reviewers pls do review..**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers as well as silent readers.**

 **Meghana0106: thanks dear..**

 **Candy126: thank u lots of love.**

 **Purvi's niharika: i love the name. I am glad u likedv it.. read further to get the answers of ur queries.**

 **Loveukavin: thanks dear... lots of love for u.**

 **Muskaan: thank you very much dear here is the update..**

 **Anubhab Kavin fan: read futher and thank u very very much**

 **Mithi: thanks mithi darling.. muahh**

 **Shabna: thanks for ur review.. read futher to know**

 **Kuki17: thanks kuks.. muahh**

 **Dushyant ki deewani- Sanjana- glad u liked it.. thank you... we can surely be frnds**

 **Anjali99: thanks dear**

 **Asha:i can't tell the days in advance as i myself am not sure as to when i will post the next chapters... like this chapter i typed long back but since my WiFi was down couldn't update.**

 **Rajvigirl: thank u dear.. may god bless u**

 **Krissane D'Souza: thanks dear..**

 **Levisha: thank you... how can i miss his shows.. thanks for telling.. tell me on what do u want the os? any specific?..**

 **Shweta: thanks dear...**

 **Ritika: thanks dear**

 **Enough of my bak-bak let us continue**

...

...

Pankaj comming from somewhere: sir uska abhi tak kuch pata nahin chal raha hai.

ACP: ek bar yeh case solve ho jaye Purvi..

Abhijeet: iss Tilotama ki toh main.

Shreya: sir mhujhe ek mauka dijye main usse sab ugalvaongi.

ACP: tik hai.

They all go to tilotama to find out the truth. After a lot of iterrogation she blurts out that she is a fraud and does this for money.

Daya: Purvi kaahan hai? Kaahan raka hai tumne usse?

Tilotam: main apko wahan le chalti hoon.

ACP: chalo.

They reach a grade palace to find everything devastated and nobody inside.

Tilotama: kahan chale gaye sab? Sir mera yakin kijye main sach bol rahi hoon.. purvi madam yahin thi aur sath hi meri natak mandli..

...

...

...

...

The CID cops reach a godown..

Abhijeet dyan se Purvi aur baki ssab yahin honge.

They stealtily move in.. Abhijeet reaches just in time to catch an arrow that was about to hit Purvi. There is a fight between the goons and the cops. Meanwhile Ishita helps release Purvi... our brave cops win the fight..

Kavin checks Purvi to see if she has any hurt: tum tik toh ho na?

Purvi: hmm and she faints in his arms.

Kavin: Purrvi... Abhijeet sir

Abhijeet: isse kya hua? Pirvi ko jaldi pas wale hospital main le chalte hein.

Kavin lifts her and they move the hospital.

...

...

Doctor: darne ki koi bat nahin hai bas dar, kamzori aur khoon behne ki wajah se behosh hogayi hai.. usse jaldi hosh aajayega.

...

...

...

Abhijeet: abh kaisi ho?

Purvi: tik hoon sir.

Abhijeet: Ishita tumhe ghar pohunchaygi.

Purvi: sir main chali jaungi. Ishita ko bewajah mhuje pohunchanee ke liyye taklif hogi.

Ishita: maam koi taklif nahin hogi.

Kavin; sir rehne doh main pohuncha doonga usse.

Abhijeet: tik hai.

They all bid her goodbye and leave from there. While Kavin moves out to do the final formalities.

...

...

Time flies, days pass, finally it is the arrival day of kavin and dushyant's parents. It was a Sunday.

In Khush niwas house every seems to be running around the house cleaning and putting things in their proper place.

Purvi screaming from one corner: Kavin kya dadi aarahi hai.

Kavin: are haan main toh bhul hi gaya batana.. Dadi yahan aarahi hai par teen din bad tirth yatra par niklegi..

Purvi: hhai maa abh saddi pehna padega woh bhi pallu ke sath.

Dushyant: aur bureau se bhi chutti lelo. Nahin toh tumhari toh...

Purvi: haan, thanks for reminding.

She goes to phone ACP inorder to apply for leave and after a lot of convincing managed to get the leave and after that moves to her room to change to saree...

 **Mere rang mein rangne wali**  
 **Pari ho ya ho pariyon ki rani**

 **Ya ho meri prem kahani**  
 **Mere sawaalon ka jawab do, do na**

 **Mere rang mein rangne wali**  
 **Pari ho ya ho pariyon ki rani**  
 **Ya ho meri prem kahani**  
 **Mere sawaalon ka jawab do, do na**

 **Bolo na kyun yeh chand sitare**  
 **Takte hai yun mukhde ko tumhare**

 **Bolo na kyun yeh chand sitare**  
 **Takte hai yun mukhde ko tumhare**  
 **Chu ke badan ko hawa kyun mehki ?**  
 **Raat bhi hai kyu behki behki ?**  
 **Mere sawaalon ka jawab do, do na**

 **Kyun ho tum sharmai hui si**  
 **Lagti ho kuch ghabrai hui si**

 **Oh kyun ho tum sharmai hui si**  
 **Lagti ho kuch ghabrai hui si**  
 **Dhalka hua sa aanchal kyun hai ?**  
 **Yeh mere dil mein hulchul kyun hai ?**  
 **Mere sawaalon ka jawab do, do na**

 **Dono taraf benaam si uljhan**  
 **Jaise mile ho dulha dulhan**

 **Ha..Ha..Ha..Haa..**  
 **Dono taraf benaam si uljhan**  
 **Jaise mile ho dulha dulhan**  
 **Dono ki aisi halat kyun hai ?**  
 **Aakhir itni mohabbat kyun hai ?**  
 **Mere sawaalon ka jawab do, do na**

 **Mere rang mein rangne wali**  
 **Pari ho ya ho pariyon ki rani**  
 **Ya ho meri prem kahani**  
 **Mere sawaalon ka jawab do**

At aroud 12 they movd to the airport as the flight was to arrive at 1

The trio were waiting inside the airport at the arrival section just then it was announced that the flight from Delhi was delayed for one hour.

Purvi: oh God ek ghanta.

Dushyant: chalo tab tak kuch khake ate hein.. mhujhe bohut bhuk lagi hai.

Kavin: haan chalo.

Purvi tries getting up but disbalances due to the saree. Kavin holds her.: sambhal ke.

Purvi: hmmm

Kavin: kya hmm? Abh chalo bhi.

They move to one of the nearby reataurants to eat.

...

...

In duo house.

Abhijeet: abe kahan ho? Kabse awaz de raha hoon.

Daya: aa raha hoon.

Daya arrives there: kya hua?

Abhijeet: card ke designs aye hein dekh lo engagement ke liye khonsa pasand hai.

Daya: haan,

He looks through the card while tarika comes there announcing that lunch is ready..

Abhijjet: baby kitni baar kaha hai itni bhag-daud mat kiya karo.

Her baby bump can be seen as it was her 4th month.

Tarikaa: maine kuch naHIN kiya main toh sirf tumlogonko bulane ayi thi.

She starts clearing the centre table as a lot of magazines were scattered. Her hand accidently touches Daya's cell.

Tarika: daya, tumhara cell itna garam kyun hai?

Abhijjet catches his cell to confirm and tries opening it but fails.

Abhijeet: daya, tum kabse password dalne lage?

Daya: boss woh.

Abhijeet:: kya woh?

Tarika: abhijeet kya tum bhi.. usse kyun sata rzahe ho? Usse bhi thodi privacy chahiye.

Daya: aisa kuch nahin hai tarika.. haan main shreya se bhat kar raha tha.

Abhijeet:ohoo

Tarika: choddo yeh sab aur chalo.

...

...

In the airport the plane has already landed and all are waiting for their loved ones to come out..

After a long wait they finally see their parents approaching. Kavin and dushyant hug their parents while purvi bends to take blessings.

Kavin's mom stopping her midway: aha, kitni bar kaha hai beti ki jagah dil mein hoti hai, pairon mein nahin..

So she too hugs them.

Dushyant: dadi kahan hai?dushyant's dad: bas ati hogi.. woh rahi tumhari dadi (pointing towards a strict looking lady with pallu on her head a fat bhindi and off-white saree.)

Purvi quickly covers her head with the pallu and bends to take blessings. She steps back.

Dadi: dikhava karne ki koi zarurat nahin hai.. pata nahin mere pote ko tum kaise pasand aye (she says this in a very hurting tone which brings tears to purvi's eyes.

Kavin's dad: maa kya aap bhi

Dadi: tumne hi usse sar chada raka hai.

Kavin: chalo yahan se pls.

They all settle in two cars and move home.

Onn his way home Dushyant phoned ishita that his family has arrived and they will be at her place by seven that day itself.. this made her forget her surroundings and leap in JOY as finally she will get her love..

Ishita runs down to her mom: mama mama mama i am so happy (spinning her mom around)

Ishita's mom: arre dhire.. kya hua?

Ishita: mama dushyant aaj

Her mother just then catches her mouth: shhh dhire bol agar tumhare papa ko pata chal gaye ki yeh love marriage hai aur arrange hanin toh..

Her father comes out: kya pata chal gaya?

Ishita's mom: woh kya hai na jee aaj ishu ko dhekne ladke wale aa rahe hein aur yeh phirse mana karne ka plan bana rahi thi issiliye.

Dad: agar isse mana kiya toh tu dekhlena (saying this he went away)

Ishita: mama kya aap bhi humesha mhujhe hi phasate ho..

Mom: beti pyar kiya toh darna kyun? Chalo abh bohut sari tayari karni hein.

And they move to do the preparations for the night.

 _ **Precap- precious brother- sister relationship.**_

 **Ok i end up here today ...**

 **So let us see what is in store for Purvi?**

 **To know pls stay tunned**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all and belated wishes of independence.**

 **signing off Anaya**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay but due to some problem with the ff couldn't upload..**

 **Thanks everyone for your love and support..**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers as well as silent readers.**

 **Shabna: thanks for ur review.. read futher to know**

 **Candy126: thank u lot. Here's the next chapter**

 **Loveukavin: thanks dear... love you too.**

 **Anjali99: thanks dear**

 **Meghana0106: thanks dear..**

 **Sunshine dareya: thanks dear.**

 **Drizzle1640: thanks Dadi amma' love you dear.**

 **Mithi: thanks mithi darling.. muahh. Here's the next update.**

 **Gorgeous Purvi: thanks dear... continue reviewing.**

 **Dushyant ki deewani- Sanjana-.. thank you sanjana... here's the next update**

 **Kuki17: thanks kuks.. lots of love.**

 **Purvi's niharika: thanks a lot dear..**

 **Muskaan: thank you very much dear..**

 **Anubhab Kavin fan: thank u very very much. Here's the next update.**

 **Krissane D'Souza: thanks dear.. the title points out to the difficulties in life so there will be twist but ill try to make them less. Love you dear. God bless you.**

 **Guest: thanks.**

 **Rajvigirl: thank u dear.. may god bless u**

 **Levisha: thank you... how can i miss his shows.. thanks for telling.. tell me on what do u want the os? any specific?..**

 **...**

 **...**

ishita seems to be running aimlessly in her room deciding as to what to wear, finally manages to choose something and starts getting dressed. Just then the doorbell of her house rings. She gets even more panicked. Her mother opens the door and receives the guest.

IM: aye aye.

Ishita's father also arrives there: namaste hemraj bhaisab... humari bhat hui thi.

Dushyant's Father: jee haan (he then introduces everyone)

They settle down in the hall an begin talking, while ishita's mom goes off to call her. After a couple of minutes ishita comes down ressed in a lovely green chudiar. She greets everyone.

Dadi: hayee kitni sonni kudi hai.

Ishita smiles at this comment.

Kavin's Dad: kyun na inn dono ko akele mein bat karne de.

Ishita's dad: haan.. ishita usse apne room mein le jao.

Ishyant head off to her room while the rest resume back to their talks.

In her room our lovely couplle were having a romantic talk.. they come ddown after sometime.

Dadi: toh kya rishta pakka samje?

Ishita noddes her head shyly while Dushyant smiles andd says a yes.

Dushyant: par humari ek shart hai.

All: kya?

Dushyant: hum shaddi Daya sir ke shadi ke badh hikarenge.

Dadi: manzoor.

The relation is cinfirmed and all had a happy dine together.

They return home happily. Kavin runs to his room to give the good news to Purvi but finds her sleeping on the rocking chair. He carefully lifts her and lays her on the bed an covers her with bedsheet. He sighs and gets ready to sleep.

...

...

Next morning kavin gets up and finds Purvi still sleeping. He goes to wake her up.

Kavin caressing her hair: Purvi uttho.

Purvi: hmmm

Kavin: Purvi uttho aaj raksha bandhan hai. Apne bhaiyon ko rakhi nahin bhandni?

She got up up with a start: hey bagwan main toh rakhi lana hi bhul gayi.

Kavin: tum tayar hoke aao tab tak main thali tayar kar doonga.

She moves towards the shower but then turns back: kaal kya hua? Sorry mhujhe pata hi nahin chala kab aank lag gayi?

Kavin: dushyat ka rishta pakka ho gaya. Abh jao jaldi woh tumhara wait karenge.

All the officers were supposed to meet at duo's house. Abhijeet with lot of difficult managed to convince ACP to give them off for the day and promised to return if any case was reported.

Purvi got dressed and moved down to find Dadi in the mandir and all others seated down in the living room.

Dadi comming out of the living room: uth gayi maharani? Aur yeh saj-dajke kahan ja rahi ho?

Dushyant: dadi aaj kavin aur Purvi bahar ja rahe hein aur main apne doston se milne.

Dadi satisfied with the answer: accha tik hai.

The 3 of them leave aftersometime.

At Duo's house Shreya was doing the running around with Tariks giving her the instructions. Shreya finally gets fed up.

Shreya: Tarika do minute chup nahin bhet sakti. Tumhe aaram karne ko bola hai na.

Tarika: par main bore ho rahi hoon idhar bhetke. (she pouts)

The work is done and she also sits with tarika to chat while Abhijeet and Daya were in the study discussing on an old case. The door bel rings.

Shreya: main dhekti hoon.

She opens the door to find Sachin and freedy... one after the everyone evryone arrives.

Shreya: main unhe bulake ati hoon.

Shreya goes to call them.

They come out

Abhijeet: Purvi nahin ayi?

Tarika: abhi toh yahin thi.

They look around.

Daya: dikh nahin rahi hai.

Abhijeet spots someting and winks.

He quitely spets behind Kavin.

Abhijeet: toh yahan hai meri pari.

Purvi: not fair bhai. Apko zaroor Kavin ne batayi hogi.

Everyone's eyes pop out as she didnt adress Kavin as sir.

Vivek: pari woh tumhare sir hai.

Kavin: accha hai. Waise bhi sir mhujhe buddha mehsos karwata hai.

All smile.

Tarika: chalo apne apne bhai ko rakhi bandho uske badh breakfast karni hai.

The juniors were not there as they decided to spend time with their respective brother-sisters. Including Pankaj. Purvi went to tie rakhi for abhijeet and Daya. Shreya tied for Sachin.

Tarika: khash Rajat bhi yahan hota..

Vivek and sachin wink towards each other

Sachin: tarika anke bandh karo

Tarika: kya hai?

Vivek: bandh karo please.

Tarika: tik hai.

She closes her eyes and opens it after few seconds and has a big smile on her face

She screams with excitement: RAJAT

Rajat: are aramse, aaj raksha bandhan ke yeh tumhara bhai tumhare sath na ho toh kya fayda.

Tarika hugs him and then ties the rakhi.

 **Bhaiya mere, rakhi ke bandhan ko nibhana**  
 **bhaiya mere, choti behan ko na bhulana**  
 **dekho ye nata nibhana, nibhana**  
 **bhaiya mere...**

 **Ye din ye tyohar khushi ka, pavan jaise neer nadi ka**  
 **bhai ke ujle maathe pe, behan lagaye mangal tika**  
 **jhume ye saavan suhana, suhana**  
 **bhaiyya mere..**

 **Bandh ke hamne resham dori, tum se vo ummeed hai jodi**  
 **naazuk hai jo kaanch ke jaisi, par jeevan bhar jaye na todi**  
 **jaane ye sara zamana, zamana**  
 **bhaiya mere.**

 **Shayad vo saavan bhi aaye, jo behna ka rang na laaye**  
 **behan paraye desh basi ho, agar vo tum tak pahunch na paye**  
 **yaad ka deepak jalana, jalana**  
 **bhaiya mere.**

Shreya: waise Arjat sir aap yahan kitne dino ke liye hain?

Rajat: main actually sirf aaj ke liye aaya tha par soch raha hoon ek aur din ke liye ruk jata hoon

Tarika: isme sochna kya hai? Ru jao na please.

Rajat: tik hai.

Abhijeet: abh batao ladkiyon kya gift chahiye?

Purvi, Shreya and Tarika: shopping.

Freedy: are dushyant, kavin tumhari koi behen nahin hai?

Dushyant: haan ek behen hai.

Vivek: kahan hai woh sir?

Kavin: London ke hostel mein hai. Padhai ke wajah se nahin aa pati hai issiliye hum usse uska gofts Amazon ke through bhejte hain.

Daya: acchi bhat hai. Aaj sab ladkiyon ko meri tarafse shopping.

Abhijeet: hum sabke taraf se. Tum akele kyun?

Shreya: soch lo/

Vivek: soch liya

They all have breakfast and go to the mall for shopping.

The whole day was spent pampering the girls.

As night dawned.

Purvi: mhujhe beach pe jana hai.

Daya: aaj tumhare hukum sarhakon par.

They all moved towards the beach.

On the beach all were enjoying the cool breeze..

Tarika: mhujhe na pav bhaji kaneka man kar raha hai.

Shreya: mhujhe bhi pav bhaji chahiye.

Kavin: yahin ruko main leekar ata hoon.

Vivek: main bhi ata hoon.

Finally all boys decide to go leaving the girls alone to enjoy themselves..

Purvi, Tarika and shreya make themselves comfortable on the beach sand..

Purvi: kitna accha lag raha hai itne dino badh unn sab janjaton se dur... i am just loving this.

Shreya: sach kaha.

Tarika: waise shaddi ki kya planning hai?

Shreya: kaam ke wajah se kabhi socne ka mauka hi nahin mila. Mumma-papa sab dekh lenge.

They keep talking like this for quite sometime.

At that point of time a group of rowdy boys happen to pass that side.

One boy: oye chikne, thoda humse bhi bhate karlo.

Purvi: abhe!

Second boy: yar dekho yeh tho badak gayi..

Third boy: yeh humara kya bigad payenge.

Shreya: ladkiyon ko kamzor samajne ki bohut bhadi bhul i hai tumlogone (they wereall together 8 boys)

Another boy: nahin darte hum ladkiyon se..

One boy tries comming closer to them. Purvi gets up and gets charged to fight so does Shreya.

Boy: ladegi humse darling?

Shreya: agar dhaam hai toh chuke dekh.

One boy comes forward and tries to touch her but she punches him seeing this all other boys also come forward, Tarika gets panicked as she is unable to do anything while Shreya and Purvi start a heated fight.

Purvi while fighting: Tarika piche jao tumhe lag jayegi.

Tarika quickly moves back. Soon a crowd gets accumulated to see the fight but noone seemed to be helping them. Purvi and Shreya try their best. Just then to their luck the boys arrive.

Dushyant: yahan itni bhid kyun hai.

Kavin asking a man standing there: bhaisaab yahan kyan ho raha hai?

Man: do ladkiyan gundo se lad rahe hain.

Daya: aur aaplog tamasha dekh rahe hein.

They keep their parbhaji on a nearby table which they find and rush forward through the crowd.

Tarika seeing them: abhijeet please.

Purvi and shreya were loosing control. The goons are taken over by the men. They get beaten black and blue. The cops of that locality arrive. Abhijeet hands them over to the police. Kavin rushes toward Purvi

Kavin: tum tik ho?

Purvi: haan

Dushyant sees her elbow bleeding: khoon nikal raha hai.

Daya: shreya tum tik ho?

Shreya: haan bas choti si chota lagi hai.

Vivek comes running with a bottle of water.

They wash of their wounds.

Kavin: are you alright?

Purvi: yes

Kavin: sure?

Purvi: hmmm (to lighten up the situation) waise pav bhaji kidhar hai?

They then enjoy the pav bhaji. And go forward to dip their legs in the water.

 **ek dusre se karte hai pyar hum**

 **ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum hum**

 **ek dusre se karte hai pyar hum**

 **ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum**

 **ek dusre ke waste marna pade to**

 **hai tayar hum hai tayar hum**

 **ek dusre se karte hai pyar hum**

 **ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum**

 **ek dusre ke waste marna pade to**

 **hai tayar hum hai tyar hum**

 **ham sab hai tale tu sab ki chabi**

 **ham sab hai tale tu sab ki chabi**

 **hamse na rutho man jao, man jao o bhabhi**

 **ek dusre se hai saramshar hai hum**

 **ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum hum**

 **ek dusre se karte hai pyar hum**

 **ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum**

 **is ghar ke is ghar ke darwaje pe likha hai**

 **is ghar ke darwaje pe likha hai**

 **ek sota hai to ek jagta hai**

 **ek sota hai to ek jagta hai**

 **ek dusre ke hai pahredar hum**

 **ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum**

 **ek dusre se karte hai pyar hum**

 **ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum**

 **ek dusre ke waste marna pade to**

 **hai tayar hum hai tyar hum**

 **ek dusre se karte hai pyar hum**

 **ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum hum**

 **ek dusre se karte hai pyar hum**

 **ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum hum**

 **ek dusre se karte hai pyar hum**

 **ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum**

 **ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum hum**

 **ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum hum**

Purvi gets a little mischievous and splashes water on kavin who was the nearest to her

Kavin: teri toh

and he begans chasing her and finally cathes her but both end up falling in the water.

All others laugh at this but Abhijeet is confused.

Abhijeet POV: kuch toh gadbad hai. Pehle kavin ko sir na bulana abh usske sath itne freely behave karna... pata lagana padega kya chakar hai.

...

...

At night in Duo's house

Abhijeet: tarika tumhe kuch dikhata hoon.

He takes tariks towards aroom and opens it. Tarika admires it.

Tarika: thanks a lot abhi.. yeh aaj ke din ka dusra best surprise hai. Par yeh kiya kab tumne..

Abhijeet: roza thoda-thoda karraha tha.. akhir mere bacche ke liye hai.

The whole room was decorated with toys of all type.

 **Ok i end up here today ...**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all.**

 **signing off Anaya**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay.. now since GaneshVacations have begun i will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, but till then read this chapter and enjoy..**

 **Thanks everyone for your love and support..**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers as well as silent readers.**

 **Candy126: thank u lot. The thruth will be reavealed soon and also the reason why they refused to tell everyone.**

 **Meghana0106: thanks dear..**

 **Purvi's niharika: thanks a lot dear.. i never celebrated raksha bandhan so i don't know what it i really likebut out of whatever knowledge i had i penned it down**

 **Gorgeous Purvi: thanks dear... continue reviewing. Glad u liked it.**

 **Kuki17: thanks kuks.. lots of love.**

 **Muskaan: thank you very much dear..**

 **Dushyant ki deewani- Sanjana-.. thank you sanjana... i shall focus on ishyant after finishing dareya wedding tack.**

 **Anubhab Kavin fan: thank u very very much..**

 **Shabna: thanks dear.**

 **Mithi: thanks mithi darling.. muahh.. doubt ko thoda aur badne dein.**

 **Anjali99: thanks dear**

 **Loveukavin: thanks dear... love you too. The thruth will be reaveled very soon.. and pls stop saying sorry all the time.. dosti mein no thank u no sorry.**

 **Rajvigirl: thank u dear.. may god bless u**

 **Levisha: thank you...i shall think on that os and write it asap**

 **Ritika: thanks dear... god bless u.**

 **Shweta: thanks dear,, god bless you.**

 **Er adiba: thanks a lot adiba jee.**

 **Guest1: thanks for reviewing and the thruth wll be revealed very soon**

 **Krissane D'Souza: thanks dear..lots of love. God bless you.**

 **...**

 **...**

… **..**

…

… **..**

Next morning everyone seemed to be busy in their respective works. Updating datas, discussing cases.

Just then Salunke comes running calling out to Purvi.

Daya: kya hua doctor saab?

Dr. Salunke: Purvi kahan hai?

ACP coming in: usne do din ki chutti li hai.

Dr. Salunke: hai bagwan abh main kya karun?

ACP: aisi kaisi afat aa padi hai?

Dr. Salunke: nahin kuch nahin. Tum nahin samjoge.

Abhijeet: kahin gilfriend ka toh mamla nahin hai na?

Dr. Salunke: haan girlfriend hi toh samsya hai.. tum nahin samjoge. Purvi hoti toh acchi sala deti.

Kavin: sir toh phone karo usse.

Dr. Salunke: great idea.

He goes off away.

ACP: bilkul pagal hai Salunke…. Chalo kaam pe lag jao.

They get back to work… a case gets reported and all get busy solving it.

Time seemed to crawl for all the officers. The present case was taking a heavy toll on all of them and they got to solving it with all their might. Luckily the case took two days to solve and even with the hardships there were sweet fruits at the end.

All were congratulating ACP.

Salunke: are bhai abh muh meetha kiya abh toh party toh banti hai.. Akhir bunty jaisa beta joh mila thujhe.

ACP: haan haan kyun nahin aaj sham ko hi party karte hein mere ghar pe. Kavin ek kaam karo baki sabko bhi boldo ki aaaj sham 8 baje

Kavin: tik hai.

...

...

Later that day in khush niwas.

Kavin entering the house: are dadi yeh saman kyun?

Dadi: mein ashram ja rahi hoon uch mahino ke liye.

Kavin: okay... waise maa Purvi kahan hai?

Kavin mom: woh kitchen mein lunch ki tayari kar rahi hai.

Kavin: accha tik hai main fresh hoke aata hoon.

After sometime he saw everyone busy talking so he creeped into the kitchen and signalled the cooks to go out.

Purvi while cooking something: Harish(one of the cooks) zara woh haldi doh..

She said this without turning.. kavin turned around to see whether he could spot the haldi bottle. He finally found it.

Purvi: jaldi karo.

Kavin hands over the bottle to her and starts touchind her waist which was exposed as she was wearing a saree. She jerked and turned aroud.

Purvi: yeh kya kar rahe ho? Hato yahan se.

Kavin: apne biwi se pyar.

Purvi: sare cooks kahan gaye.

Kavin: main yahan apne biwi ke sath romance ke liye tadap raha hoon aur tum ho ki koi kadar hi nahin hai.. jao main tumse bath nahin kar raha hoon.

Purvi: waise bhi mhujhe bhi tumse koi bhat nahin karni... (she continued with her work)

Kavin with shocked expression: huh... are jaan...

He continues pacifying her.

Just then dushyant arrives

Dushyant: yahan chal kya raha hai?

Purvi: dushu apne dost se bolo ki yahan se chala jaye.. mhujhe satana band karde.

Kavin: apni pari se pucho ki kya hua hai... naraz hai mhujse.

Purvi: apne dost se bolo mhujhe usse koi bat nahin karni.

Kavin: usse pucho ki meri kya galti hai.

Dushyant: mhujhe nahin pisna tum dono ke beech.. main toh chala yahan se.

Kavin: are ruko... jaan batao na maine kya gunna kiya joh mhujhe itni kator saza suna rahi ho?

His words fall to deaf ears and she continues doing her work.

...

...

...

At duo house

ACP, dr. Salunke, shreya's parents Daya and Abhijeet were busy discussing something while Tarika and Shreya were preparing lunch for all.

Shreya's dad: lagabg sari tayari hogayi... bas ek bar ek acchi si hall miljaye.

Abhijeet: maine bohot hagah pata ki hai.. par sab already booked hai..

ACP: hall kyun chahiye? Mere ghar pe karte hein.

Shreya's dad: are ACP aap Daya ke pita hein... garh-pravesh apke ghar mein hogi... vidaai toh humari yahan se hone doh.. hum chahte hein humari eklauti beti ki vidaai kissi mehel jaise jagah se ho.. par mein yeh nahin keh raha hoon ki apka ghar chota hai par aap sasur honge unke.

ACP: main apki bhat samaj sakta hoon.. Shaddi ke liye abh ek mahine se kaam din bacche hein... itni jaldi haal arrange karna.

Shreya's mom: bhaisaab agar ek hafte mein nahin ho paya toh hum aphike pass ayenge.

ACP: toh tik hai.

Shreya: papa, sir, chalo sab lunch ready hai.

Abhijeet: haah haan chalo bohut bhuk lagi hai... Daya woh file choddo aur chalo..(Daya was busy with a file all this while)

Daya: ata hoon..

They all move to the dinning table and settle themselves.

Dr. Salunke: shopping kab kar rahi ho Shreya?

Shreya: jab time mile.

ACP: ek din chutti lo aur shopping pe jao.

Shreya: amin toh time banalungi sir par Purvi ko kabhi time nahin milta..

Abhijeet: purvi kyun?

Shreya: mhujhe company usse bhi meri shaddi ki shopping karni hai.

ACP: hmmm... Waise usne already do din ki chutti li thi.

Abhijeet: kaal ek kaam karo.. dono apna-apna kaam jaldi katam karo aur sham ko chale jana agar koi case nahin aye toh... kyun sir?

ACP: haan sahi aha..

Shreya: waise sir bunty kaisa hai..

ACP: woh toh accha hai.. apne hostel mein mazee karta hai..

They continue talking and eating.

...

...

...

At khush niwas

Purvi calls everyone for lunch and they all settle down and begin eating.

Dushyant while eating: dadi kya mein apko ashram chood aaon.

Dadi: main uttar pradesh ke ashram mein ja rahi hoon.. yahan nahin joh chod aaon bol raha hai.. mhujhe sirf train station hi chood doh.

Dushyant: aap itni door train se jaoge?

Dadi: haan.,, waise tumhe kitni baar bolna hai ki kaate samay bhat nahin karte?

...

...

...

Dadi is preparing to leave.. all are taking her blessings.. finally Purvi bends forward to take her blessings.

Dadi shows no reaction. She leaves and dushyant goes to drop her.

Purvi proceedes to her room and kavin follows her.

In their room

Purvi moves around in her room doing errands. Kavin finally stops following her and pulls her towards him.

Purvi: kya hai?

Kavin: wahin tumse jaana chahti hoon. Kya hua?

Purvi: yahan kyun aye ho?usike pas chale jao.

Kavin: kiske?

Purvi: uske... kya naam hai uska? Haan Niharika

Kavin: oh toh yeh bat hai.. kisiko jalan ho rahi hai.

Purvi: ishita ne mhujhe sabkuch bataya..

Kavin: main toh sirf flirt kar raha tha. Tum toh jante ho ki maine tumse hi sachha pyar kiys hai. Tumhari uss pehli nazar ne hi mhujhe deewana kardiya.

Purvi: tum flirt karna kab bandh karoge?

Kavin: kabhi nahin... you now flirting is good for health just like yoga.

Purvi: tum kabhi nahin sudroge (she smiles)

Kavin: shukar hai issi bahane smile toh mile.

He catches her by her waist and pulls her..this causes her to bang into him.

Kavin: abh toh maaf kiya?

Purvi: hmmm

He kisses he on her forehead and then lips..

The entire day passed smoothly with no problems.

...

...

...

Next day in the bureau all were sincerely working except Freedy and Pankaj who were joking around..

After lunch Shreya goes to Purvi

Shreya: Purvi chalo shopping chalte hein.

Purvi: abhi?

Shreya: haan.

Purvi: ACP sir datenge.

Shreya: unhone permission di.. shaddi ki bohut sari shopping pending hai aur tumhare alawa main kiske sath jaon?

Purvi: par maine paise nahin laye.

Shreya: toh card use karo.

Purvi: woh bhi nahin hai.

Shreya: mere pass hai.

Purvi: pagal hai kya... tumhare karche.. mere karche zyada honge... ek kaam karti hoon ghar jake paise le ati hoon.

Shreya: usme bohut time lagega.. daya se puch lo..

Purvi: main kuch arrangements karlungi tum neeche mera wait karna.

Shreya: tik hai.. par jaldi aana.

Shreya informs ACP and moves out.. purvi goes to Kavin who was busy updating database and guiding Divya

Purvi: sir apse kuch bhat karni thi.

Kavin and Purvi move out.

Kavin: kya hua?

Purvi: Shreya chahti hai ki main uske sath shopping pe jaon.

Kavin: haan toh jao isme mhujhse puchne wali khonsi bhat hai?

Purvi: par ek problem hai.

Kavin: kya problem?

Purvi: mere pass sirf thoda hi paisa hai aur maine card bhi nahin laya.

Kavin: toh isme problem hi kya hai? Mere cards lelo.

Purvi: toh wohi puch rahi thi

Kavin removes his purse and takes out three cards and hands them to her..

Purvi: ek se hi kaam chala lungi

Kavin: teeno le jao aur haan acche se shopping karna.

Purvi leaves from there.. Abhijeet who had just entered from somewhere saw Kavin giving purvi his credit cards..

Abhijeet POV: abh toh sacchi mein pata kagana paddega.

 **Ok i end up here today ...**

 **Kavi's secret will be revealed very soon and the reason why they kept their marriage a secret will be reveled too. So stay tunned.**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all.**

 **signing off Anaya**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next update... a big thanks you to all my reviewers...**

 **SORRY I CAN'T THANK EACH ONE INDIVIDUALLY BUT THANKS TO**

 **Purvi's niharika, loveukavin, Dushyant ki deewani-sanjana, mithi, Kuki17, Rajvi' angel, anjali99, Meghana0106, Candy126, gorgeous purvi, krissane d,souza, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Nehal Khan, Levisha, Ritika, Shweta, saj, guest1... thanks a ton and sorry if i missed out anybody's name.**

 **Well check out this chapter to see how abhijeet reacts...**

 **...**

… **..**

…

Purvi coming down to the parking

Purvi: chalo chalte hein

Shreya: par paise?

Purvi: bandobast hogaya.

Shreya: kaise? Kisne diya?

Purvi: chalo.. yahin sab batein karoge.

Purvi sat on the driver seat and Shreya on the passenger..

Purvi starting the car: toh bolo khonse mall mein chalna hai?

Shreya: hmm.. city mall mein chalte hein..

Purvi: tik hai.

They proceed towards the mall.

Shreya: waise Purvi tumne bataya nahin ki paise kahan se mile?

Purvi: mhujhe milgaye

Shreya: par kaise?

Purvi: aur kitna interrogation karoge..

Shreya: ok sorry baba, nahin puchungi.

...

...

They finally reach the mall. After parking the car and entering the mall.

Shreya: Pehle kahan chale?

Purvi: obviously ethnic wear section... tumhari maa nahin aa rahi hai?

Shreya: maa kaki ke sath aati hi hogi.. tab tak hum dekhte hein.

Purvi: haan chalo

They proceed to the ethnic wear section and start going through the clothes. They were soon joined by Shreya's mother and kaki

SM: Kuch accha dikha?

Shreya: nahin na maa

SK: accha hum dekhte hein.

Purvi: kuch designer dekhkein?

Shreya: haan dekho.

Purvi to the salesperson: bhaisaab yahan par kuch designer wear hein?

Salesman: madam designer wear upper ke section mein hein... chalo dikhata hoon.

SK: haan chalo.

They proceed to the designer section. There were many lovely lehengas on display on manaqueens.

Shreya: wow.

SM: chalo abh inmeinse select karo

In the bureau Duo were busy in preparing a list but not of criminals.. kavin comes to them to get a sign but gets a glance of what is on the paper.

Kavin: sir apki sign chahiye thi.

Abhijeet signs

Kavin: sir main kuch madat karoon?

Daya: haan...

Kavin: kya?

Daya: dekho na agar tumhe koi acha-sa hall milta hai.

Dushyant coming into the scene: hall kyun sir?

Abhijeet: daya ki shaddi keliye obviously.

Kavin: par aaplog ghar pe nahin karoge?

Abhijeet then explain to them Shreya's father perspective.

Kavin: accha tik hai sir hum dekhlenge.

In the mall

After lots of checking-inspecting they selected 7 different wear for shreya, her mother and kaki settled with 5 sarees each while Purvi bought only one designer saree and one lehnga.

Shreya: Purvi tumhara hogaya?

Purvi: haan'

SM: sirf do hi.

Purvi: haan aunty.

SK: chalo abh jute bhi karidne hein

They go to shoe section and bought quite a number of pairs. It was already quite late.. darkness started to spread in the sky.

SK: jyada time mat lagao jewellery bhi dekhne hein

Shreya: haan chalo kaki yahan hogaya.

As they were walking to the ewellery section Purvi got a call

Purvi: tumlog jao mein ati hoon.

On receiving the call: hel'lo haan bolo.

Caller: Kahan ho tum?

Purvi: city mall.

Caller: mein tumhe lene aaraha hoon.

Purvi: par kyun?

Caller: kuch kaam hai.

Purvi accha tik hai.

Caller: main das minute mein wahan pohunchuga.. bahar ake wait karo.

Purvi: tik hai baba.

She disconnects the call and goes to the jewellery section where shreya, her mom and kaki were there.

Shreya: purvi accha hua tu agayi. Yeh dekho yeh kaisa hai? (showing her a necklace set)

Purvi: bohut accha hai... waise shreya mhujhe abh nikalna hoga bohut late hogaya.

Shreya: tum ghar kaise jaoge.. hum toh mere gaddi se aye the.

Purvi: main chali jaongi.

Shreya: mumma aap dono kaise aye the

SM: hum rickshaw

Shreya: Purvi 5 minute ruko main tumhe ghar drop kardungi.

Purvi: are main chali jaongi..

Shreya: are you sure?

Purvi: yes 100% sure.

She bids goodbye and leaves from there.. Outside when she was waiting a SUV car approached her. She got into it.

Purvi: kahan jaana hai? Dushu tum bhi sath ho?

Dushyant: haan kavin ne bola ki Shreya ke ghar jaana hai.

Purvi: Shreya ke ghar kyun? Woh toh yahan mall mein hai.

Kavin: haan pata hai par mhujhe uske papa se milna hai.

He explains to them all that is running in his mind

...

...

...

The doorbell of Shreya's house is ringing...

SF: are aa raha hoon.

He opens the door.

SF: are Purvi beta tum yahan itni raaat ko... shopping nahin gayi thi shreya ke sath..

Purvi: haan gayi, abhi udhar se hi aa rahi hoon.

SF:andhar aao na... yeh khon hai?

Purvi: Uncle yeh sr. Inspector Kavin aur yeh sr. Inspector Dushyant.

Kavin: uncle maine phone kiya tha.. apse kuch bhat karni thi.

SF: haan bolo na beta.. ek minute chai ya soft drink piyonge..

Dushyant: uncle kuch nahin chahiye...

Kavin: darasal hum yahan hall ke bare mein bat karne aye hein.

SF: hall? Hall ka intezam hogaya?

Kavin: uncle hum chahte hein ki Shreya ki shaddi humare haveli mein ho.

Shreya's father was about to say something.

Dushyant: uncle please mana mat karna.. Shreya humari behen jaisi hai..

SF: tik hai beta par shreya ke mummy se bhat karni padegi.

Purvi: uncle agar apki haan hai toh aap kal haveli dekhne aasakte ho par please Shreya ko mat batana woh mana kardegi..

SF: tik hai par kaal tumhe office nahin jana hai?

Kavin: aap uski chinta mat karo uncle, maa-papa honge ghar pe.

Dushyant: accha abh hum chalte hain.

...

...

...

Next day in the bureau. Lunch time

Abhijeet comes near Purvi

Abhijeet: Purvi mhujhe tumse bhat karni hai..

Purvi: abhi?

Abhijeet: haan chalo mere sath.

He takes her out of the bureau building to a nearby cafeteria where Daya was already waiting for them.

Purvi: haan bhai kya puchna tha?

Daya: pehle bhetho toh sahi.

They both settle down besides Daya.

Abhijeet: main joh bhi puhunga uska sahi-sahi jawab dena.

Purvi: maine apse kabhi jhooth bola hai?

Daya: jhooth nahin bolte ho par bohut batein chupate ho.

Abhijeet: woh sab choddo, yeh batao tum kissi se pyar karte ho?

Purvi: yeh kaisa sawal hai?

Daya: seedha sawal hai aur please humse kuch mat chupao, agar tum humein bhai manti ho.

Purvi: bhai w wo.

Abhijeet: kya woh pari.. hum sachi main tumhara buraa nahin chahte.

Purvi: haan karti hoon main pyar.

Abhijeet: kavin se?

Purvi: appko kaise pata?

Daya: BINGO.

Abhijeet: shak toh mhujhe bohut pehle se tha.. phir wo shak badta gaya aur aaj confirm ho gaya.

Purvi: matlab main kuch samji nahin..

Abhijeet: woh jis tarah tumhari care karta hai.. kaal jaise tumne usse hak se paise mange aur usne tumhe ek nahin balki sare credit cards kurban kiya..ussi se pata chalta hai.

Purvi: aap meri jasoosi kar rahe the..

Abhijeet: jassosi nahin bas itefak tha, bagwan bhi yahi chahte the ki mhujhe yeh sach pata lage.

Daya: woh sab choddo aur yeh batao, shaddi karoge usse?

Purvi (stammering): sh. Sha... shaddi

Daya: kya hua shadi ke naam se itne hadbada kyun gayi?\

Just then Abhijeet's phone rings inquiring about their whereabouts as a case has been reported.

Purvi POV: bach gayi.. thank God.

...

...

At night duo, ACP, Tarika, Dr. Salunke meeta at Shreya's place to discuss further about their plans for the wedding. Shreya her mother and kaki were in the kitchen preparing for dinner. Just then Tarika enters the kitchen.

Tarika: main kuch karoon?

Shreya: haan ek kaam kar tu na bahar jake beth aur sab ke sath batein kar..

Tarika: par mhujhe bhi kuch karna hai.

SM: beta tu jake bahar beto.

Tarika: aunty bohut acchi khusbu hai.. kya bana rahi ho?

SK: pakode.

She serves some pakode on a plate along with chutni..

SK: yeh tumhareliye.

Outside in the living room

Daya: tumne Purvi ko phone kiya?

Abhijeet: haan woh ati hi hogi.

SF: waise ek bhat toh batane hi bhul gayi.. Hall i mean jagah ka bandobast ho gaya.

ACP: kahan?

SF: ek acchi haveli mili hai.

Dr. Salunke: haveli toh paise toh jyada hi lage honge.

SF: nahin unhone paise lenese mana kiya aur interior decorators bhi unki taraf se.

All were with mouths agape because of shock

ACP: paise nahin li matlab?

SF: kehta hai apni behen ki shaddi keliye koi paise leta hai bhala...

Abhijeet: toh Shreya ke bhai ki haveli hai?

SF: muh bola bhai.. maine usse bulaya hai abhi ata hi hoga.

Daya: tik hai usse bhi millenge.

After sometime the doorbell rang.

Abhijeet: main dekhta hoon.

He opens the door.

Abhijeet: are pari.. kitna intezar karvaogi?

Purvi: sorry bhai.

And she hugs him.

Kavin and Dushyant appear from behind her.

Abhijeet: aree tum dono bhi yahan.

Abhijeet in Purvi's ears: kya yaar Purvi doo minute bhi tumhare boyfriend ke bagar nahin reh sakti.

Purvi: kya bhai aap bhi.

Abhijeet: aao andar darwaze pe kyun khade ho.

They come into the living room.

SF: are aagaye aap log... shaddi apke inhi officers ke ghar mein hogi.

Daya: oh accha.. par decorators ka karcha hum utayenge..

Kavin: kya sir aap bhi.. ki na apne parayon wali bhat.

Dushyant: sir darasal meri i mean humari ek friend interior designer hai so wahi karegi sab kuch.

ACP: aur karcha.

Kavin: sir Shreya ko behen mana hai.. mhu boli hi sahi toh bhai ka itna toh hak banta hai..

Shreya comes out from the kitchen greets everyone and hugs purvi.

Shreya: Daya pata hai aapko Purvi ne kaal kuch bhi nahin karida.

Purvi: kya matlab hai tumhara? Doh suits toh liye hai maine.

Duo: sirf doh.

Shreya: wahi toh.

Purvi: aree mere pas already bohut sare suits hai gharmein.

Shreya: iska matlab tum mere shaddi mein purana pehnogi.

Purvi: purana nahin, abhi tak hath nahin lagaya waise bhi kapde hein.

Daya: mhujhe kuch nahin sunna kaal tum mere sath shopping pe chal rahi ho.

Abhijeet: tumhare sath kyun? Woh mere sath chalegi.

Daya: boss shaddi toh meri hai toh main hi usse shopping karvaonga.

Abhijeet: dekho khon bhat kar raha hai.. joh kabhi apne jebh mein se karch hi nahin karta.

The cute fight as to who should take Purvi for shopping continued until

Purvi: are chup ho jao

Duo became quite: kya hai?

Purvi: tik hai mein dono ke sath chalungi.

Tarika: dekha Shreya jab hum shopping ke liye puchte hein tab dono mahashayon ke pas humareliye time hi nahin hai. Aur apni pyari behna keliye dono kaise lade ja rahe hein.

Abhijeet: toh kya humari pyari behen jo hai.

Shreya: pata hai hume.

Kavin: tum dono ko kaal mein shopping karvaonga.. waise bhi kaal Sunday hai.

Shreya: kya sir aap bhi hum toh bas mazak kar rahe the.

Kavin: but i am serious

Shreya: meri toh sari shopping ho gayi hai.

Kavin: par meri taraf se bhi hoga na toh tum select karoge.

Shreya: tik hai

Daya: sir aap log bhi chaliye.

ACP who was till now a silent spectator finally spoke up.

ACP: main kya karoonga tum logonke sath aakar tum log chale jao aur enjoy karo.

Purvi: chaliye na sir.

Dr. Salunke; are nahin bacche tumlog jao.. hum toh kaal aram karenge.

They finally agreed

SK: chalo sab dineer ready hai..

They all settled around the dining table..

They relished their food and all were leaving when dushyant gave a final reminder saying: kaal yaad se hum 10 baje jayenge shopping ke liye.

Tarika: tumlog kaise ayen hai.

Kavin: main aur dushyant apni-apni bikes lekar ayen hai.

Abhijeet: bikes kyun.

Dushyant: sir bas aise hi mausam bhi bohut accha hai.

Tarika: toh chalo Purvi hum tumhe ghar choddenge tumhara bhi car nahin dikh rahi hai.

Purvi: main chali jaungi taru.

Tarika: mhujhe koi bhehens nahin sunni, rat bohut hogaya.

Abhijeet: kya tum bhi tarika, usse jane doh na.

Tarika: par

Abhijeet: kuch par-war nahin, badi hai woh apne-app ko sambhalsakti hai.

Purvi thanked abhijeet through eyes and hugged both her brothers before leaving.

After they were out of sight Purvi sat on Kavin's bike who was till now waiting for her.

..

 **Ok i end up here today ...**

 **Wait to know how will the team members react when they know that Purvi is married.**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all.**

 **signing off Anaya**


	18. Chapter 18- happy days are here again

**Herecomes a looong chapter... a big thanks you to all my reviewers... i am so happy, my first fic on ff completed 3 centuries of reviews**

 **And a big big thank you to roo, i mean DayaVineet's girl for your lovely suggestion..**

 **I am open for everyone's suggestions.. please drop you suggestion in through pms, fb or reviews.**

 **Lets move on to my reviewers**

 **Saj: thanks dear**

 **Guest 1: thanks for reviewing.. u wait will be over in another 2 chapters.**

 **DayaVineets's girl: finally u read roo.. thanks a lot, love you**

 **Mithi: thnks a lot mithi darling... storm nahin bhukanp ayega.. earthquake is called bhukamp right? Wiase why bhukamp, i should say tej tej hawa ka joka, jo ayega aur phir chala jayega.**

 **Meghana0106: thanks alot**

 **Kuki17: thanks Kuks, muahh**

 **Drizzle 1640: thanks you Dadi Amma..**

 **Sheeza517: thanks s ton dear... ur wait will be over soon.**

 **Loveukavin: thanks sautan jee, waise tum toh humei bhul hi gayi.. dhikti hi nahin ho inn dino mein.**

 **Muskaan: thanks dear..**

 **Dushyant ki deewani-sanjana: thnks dear, u will know soon what is comming up in purvi's life**

 **Candy 126: thanks dear.. a tight hug from me.**

 **Anubhab Kavin Fan: thanks Anubhab...**

 **Annu277: thank u annu... pls continue reviewing.**

 **Gorgeous purvi: thanks darling.**

 **Purvi's niharika: shukriya jee, i am glad u r enjoying it.**

 **Levisha: woah, itna bada review, amazing. U r my first long reviewer and i enjoyed reading ur review. In fact i enjoy reading everyone's reviews. Well i dont get to see his new seril as i dont hane that channel. But yeah i see it if possible on the net... waise thanks a lot for ur review. I would love to be your friend..**

 **Ritika: thanks dear.. here is the update.**

 **Shweta: thanks a lot. I i shall try showing duo and purvi parts whereever possible.**

 **Tejal: thanks dear.. i guess u r new here? Please continue reviewing.**

 **Izma sheikh: thanks lot.. pls continur reviewing and supporting me.**

 **Anjali 99: thanks dear. Please dont say sorry. Entire truth will be revealed very soon.**

 **DSP.1: thank u jee. Accha laga ki apne oops tumne reveiew ki. I am not a brodster.. brodster usually refer to man...**

 **Secret admirer: thanks dear secret admirer. Nice name.**

 **Jazz dareya lover: thanks dear. Kavi's secret to be revealed soon.**

 **ENOUGH OF MY BAK-BAK LETSS CONTINUE READING**

 **...**

… **..**

…

..

Next day since it was a Sunday everyone were lazing in their beds.

IN KHUSH NIWAS, KAVI ROOM

Purvi was drying her hair after having a shower while Kavin was still asleep. She smiled looking at him sleep like a kid. She keeps the towel in its place and goes near him.

Purvi: kavin uttho ceh(6) bajgaye.

Kavin: jaan sone doh na.

Purvi: kavin no bahana utye aur kasrat karne jaye. Roz toh 5 baje utte ho.

She gets up to go but he catches her hand and pulls he, she falls on him due to the sudden pull. He then romes the hair from her face and wraps his arms around her.

Purvi: yeh kya hai.. choddo mhujhe, bohut kaam hai.

Kavin: aaj nahin choddunga aaj Bureau ka bhi bahana nahin bana sakti ho tum.

He then pulls the dori of her saree blouse.

Purvi: kavin please choddo please.

Kavin: he made a sad face.

Purvi: tik hai karo joh karna hai, par aaj ke din please mood karab mat karna.

He made an expression like that of a child who just received a chocolate as a prize. He then began kissing and sucking her neck while she remained still like an obediant child. He then caputured her lips and began kissing she too responded back. They had their morning love session.

...

...

Purvi: kavin chalo abh toh uttho bistar se 7 baj gaye... tumhari wajah se abh mhujhe phirse fresh hona padega.

She gets up and goes to the washroom while kavin remains smilling there... kavin then changes to his trck suit and went to the gym in their house where Dushyant was already working with the dumbells.

Dushyant: kya yaar KV, aaj late kaise?

Kavin: neendh hi nahin khuli.

...

...

...

As per the plan they were all supposed to gather at Duo's place first at 8:00 for a quick breakfast and then proceed for shopping.

Kavi went with the bike while dushyant took his bike and went to ishita's place inorder to get her along too.

Dushyant reached her doorstep and began ringing the bell, which was the opened by her mom.

Dushyant bent down to take blessing: namaste aunty, Ishita kahan hai?

IM: woh abhi bhi soh rahi hai, kuch kaam tha?

Dushyant: haan hum aaj shopping jaa rahe the toh socha usse bhi sath le chale.

IM: tum baitho na main usse uttha thi hoon. (she then called out to her husband) Aji sunte ho damadjee aye hein.

Ishita's mom went to wake her up while her dad came and sat with Dushyant and begin talking to him.

Ishita's room

IM: beta uttho.

Ishita: kya mom itni subha kya, aaj toh Sunday hai.

IM: damad jee aye hein

Ishita getting up with a start: dushyant sir! Kyun?

IM: Jaldi se tayar hokar neeche ao, woh tumhe kahin shopping le jane ki bhat kar rahe the.

Ishita: 10 minute mein ati hoon.

Ishita's mom comes down to the living room.

IM: woh aa rahi hai.. aap chai lenge ya coffee.

Dushyant: no thanks aunty sir ne ghar bulaya hai..

..

Ishita comes down in about 15 minutes, dushyant keeps admiring her .

Ishita: dushyant chalein?

Dushyant coming out of the trance: haan chalo.

IM: breakfast toh karo.

Ishita: main karlungi maa.

...

...

At duo's house Purvi and Shreya were busy preparing breakfast as all the officers were expected to gather at their place. Tarika was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, while all the men were in the living room.

Tarika: waise Purvi tumhe na ek kamra dhikhana tha.

Purvi: kamra, kyun?

Tarika; tum dekhoge toh jaan jaoge.

As they were talking kavin walks in.

Kavin: Kya bana rahi ho ladies.

Shreya: sabji.

Kavin: main kuch madat karoon?

Shreya: are nahin sir aap bahar jake bhetho.

Kavin: batao na kya banana baki hai?

Purvi: parathe.

Kavin: toh woh main banaunga.

Purvi: haan banao na sir, udhar aloo ubalke rake hein.

Shreya nudges purvi: Purvi kya tu bhi, unse kaam karvaogi.

Purvi: karne doh.

Kavin in the mean time starts his work by moulding dough for parathas

Tarika was surprised to see how effeciently he was doing it.

Tarika: kavin sir apko parathe banane ate hein?

Kavin; haan.

Just then Dushyant comes searching for him

Dushyant: kya kar rahe ho tum?

Kavin: tu kab aya?

Dushyant: abhi, tum living room mein nahin the tho dundne nikla

Kavin: bhai accha hua tu aagaya aja tu bhi kuch kaam kar.

Shreya: are sir aap dono please bahar jaye

Dushyant: tum teeno bhar jake bhetho.

Shreya: mera kitchen ghanda hojayega.

Dushyant: bahar jao, its an order.

Unwilingly they had to leave. But Purvi returns back and gives a kiss on Kavin's cheek.

Kavin: yeh kis liye tha?

Purvi: bas aisehi.

Dushyant: main bhi hoon yahan .

Purvi: dushu apna woh wala pasta banao please.

Dushyant: tik hai par pasta kahan hai?

She shows him all the requirements.

In the living room

All other officers had already arrived by then.

Abhijeet: kya hua? Aur Shreya tu bhar-bhar kitchen ki taraf kyun dekh rahi ho?

Purvi too joins them

Daya: breakfast ban gaya?

Tarika: nahin

Daya: toh?

Ishita: ma'am main kuch madat karoon.

Purvi screams: nahin.

Sachin: kya hua Purvi?

Pankaj just then smells something.

Pankaj: sir bohut acchi khusboo aa rahi hai.

Shreya: dushyant sir aur kavin sir breakfast bana rahe hein

All: kya?

They move to see whether it was true or not and were amazed to see them sincerely working

Tarika: purvi chalo tab tak main tumhe woh kamra dhikati hoon.

Purvi: haan chalo

She takes to arooma and opens the door. Purvi was amazed to see the room.

Purvi: kitna pyara kamra hai.

Tarika: abhijeet ne sajaya, anewale bacche ke liye

Purvi gets tears in her eyes.

Tarika notices this: tum ro rahi ho?

Purvi: yeh toh khushi ke ansu hai

Actually she bacame sad as theses things will always be a dream for her and never reality.

..

Kavin and Dushyant laid the table and called evryone for breakfast.

Each one served for themselves and went and sat in the living room as the dining table was small.

Nikhil: sir bohut accha bana hai.

Pankaj: sir main aur pasta le loon?

Dushyant: haan lo.

Tarika: aisa pasta maine kabhi nahin chaaka bohut tasty hai.

Dushyant: kyunki yeh meri speciality hai, maine invent kiya yeh.

They all had their breakfast.

Dushyant: sir jane se pehle main apko kisise milana chahta hoon.

Abhijeet: khon?

Dushyant: interior designer, woh aaj wedding decor ke pics lekar aa rahi hai, toh maine usse yahin bulaya.

Daya: kab aa rahi hai?

Dushyant: bas ati hi hogi

He hadn't completed his sentence when the door bell rang.

Divya: main dhekti hoon.

After opening the door.

Divya: jee aap khon?

Girl: mhujhe Dushu ne bulaya.

Divya: dushu?

Girl: i mean dushyant.

Divya: oh accha andar aye.

Dushyant sees her: sir yeh rahi.

Girl: hel'lo everyone my name is Shunaina.

She shakes hands with everyone when she reaches Kavin

Shunaina : hi handsome.

Kavin: hi, waise tum toh moti hogayi ho.

Shunaina: how rude (in his ears) waise tumahari gf kahan hai? Kabhi milvaya nahin usse?

Kavin; woh sab chod

Shunaina: waise sir (to others) is kitab mein bohut tarah ke decors hai, aaplogonko joh bhi pasand hai boldena.

They finalized the decor and then went for shopping in two cars..

They shopped and had their lunch in a nearby restuarante..

...

...

...

Time flew by the days of Dareya's marriage neared. Or say only a week left for them to be pronounced as husband-wife... today was the day when all were moving into khush niwas for the rest of the days as all the marriage functions were to be held there. Kavin and dushyant's mom and dad were welcoming everyone and helping them settle in rooms.. there were many rooms so each one could settle comfortably.. on the other hand Purvi went to the kitchen to set the menu for today's dinner with the cooks and helpers.. just then Kavin comes.

Kavin: Purvi jaldi mere sath chalo.. bohut jaruri kaam hai.

Purvi: kavin please do minute doh main aa rahi hoon.

Kavin: jaldi, main tumhara bahar car main wait kar raha hoon.

Purvi: tik hai.

Abhirika, daya, shreya and her family, oldie duo, and all officers were busy unpacking.

...

...

In the house garage.

Purvi: yahan kyun bulaya?

Kavin: ghaddi main betho.

Purvi: jaana kahan hai?

Kavin: betho toh sahi.

She sits and kavin starts the car.

Purvi: itna suspense kyun rakh rahe ho?

...

...

...

Purvi: yeh toh hospital hai.. yahan kyun laye ho mhujhe?

Kavin: aao, tumhareliye surprise hai.

Purvi: yahan kaisa surprise?

Kavin: tum sawal bohut puchti ho.. chalo

Finally the reach to a doctor's cabin who then calls them in.

Kavin introducing the doctor: Purvi yeh doctor Shubert hai, duniya ke best gyanec.

Purvi lookked at him with blank expressions.

Dr. Shubert: please have a seat, well young lady i have a solution to your problems. Your husband here had sent me your reports and requested me to help you out.. although your womb is weak, there are 1% chances that you concieve... and trust me it will work. All you have to do is take some regular medications and in two day we'll have a overall checkup.. is it ok?

Purvi had tears in her eyes and she gave a positive nod.

Dr. Shubert: i am so sorry, i didn't mean to make you cry.

Purvi wiping her tears: doctor these are tears of happiness.. i don't know how to thank you... words can't expresss how happy i am.

Dr. Shubert: if you really wanna thank, then thank you husband he is the one who took all the trouble and convinced me to come here to have a check on you.

They moved out of the doctor's cabin and Purvi gave a tight hug to Kavin.

Kavin: abh rona band karo aur chalo nahin toh sab humein dundne lagenge.

...

...

Khush niwas

Shreya asking kaki: kya apne purvi ko dekha?

Kaki: nahin... apko kuch chahiye tha?

Shreya: purvi se kuch kaam tha, khair usse phone karke dekhti hoon.

She calls Purvi but her phone seems to be ringing in the kitchen.. Shreya follows the ringtone and reaches there to find all the cooks busy and Purvi absent from the scene. One of the cooks sees her.

Cook: kuch chahiye tha aapko?

Shreya: yeh phone (picking the phone from the kitchen counter) jiska hai usse dundh rahi hoon.

Another cook who just heard their conversation: madam tho kavin sir ke sath kahin gayi hai.

Shreya: accha tik hai...

...

... in the car

Purvi: waise inn dino main main kahan rahungi?

Kavin: kahan rahogi matlab?

Purvi: saab ghar pe hein agar hum ek hi kamre mein rahenge toh sabko shak ho jayega.

Kavin: toh tum Shreya ke sath raho.. main kaki se kaaheke tumhare sare kapde jald se jald wahan shift karvaonga. Aur waise bhi tumhare sare suits, sarees aur lahengas,uss cupboard wale room main hai.

Purvi: hmm

...

...

Tarika: abhijeet main yeh sare gehne kahan rakoon? Yahan koi locker bhi nahin dikh rahi hai.

Abhijeet: aunty se puch lo.

Tarika: good idea..

She moves out in search of Kavin's or Dushyant's mother and finds both of them in the living room.

Tarika: aunty mhujhe apki madat chahiye thi.

DM: kaisi madat?

Tarika: kuch gehne hein joh sambalke rakne hein.

DM: itni si bhat.. tum gehne lekar ao hum usse safe mein rakte hein. Aur haan Shreya se bhi kehdo. Aur jiss kissike pass hai unhe bhi boldo.

Tarika moves to get her jewellery and inform Shreya of the same.

After a few minute they all move their their jewellery to a room ful of pictures and paintings.

KM removes a big Famiy potrait that was present in the room and opens the safe.

Tarika: wow aunty kitne acche photos hein yahan pe.

In the mean time all the jewellery is kept in the safe.

Shreya: yeh bacche khon hain? (pointing to a potrait)

DM: yeh toh dushu, kavu, pari aur ronita hein.

Tarika: bohut pyari hein.

...

...

In the evening all are seated in the living room and chatting on random topics. Vivek comes in from somewhere.

Vivek: sir security ke sare intezam hogaye.

ACP: acchi bhat hai.

Dr. Salunke: isbhar toh Dulha goodhe pe ayega na? Ya abhijeet ke tarah gadhi mein sawar karega?

Abhijeet: Dulha toh goodhe pe hi ayega?

Purvi: par dada...

Abhijeet: kya bhat hai Pari?

Purvi: godhe ko dard nahin hoga?

Abhijeet: kya matlab?

Purvi: itna mota aur bari saman jo utana padega usko.

Daya understood what she meant.

Daya: teri toh

And he began chasing her around the entire house and finally caught hold of her and lifted her.

Purvi: sorry sorry bhai neeche utarye mhujhe please.

Abhijeet: chod deh usse.

Daya: utarun? (acts asthough he is gonna throw her down.

Purvi catching his collar tighter: nahin nahin.

Daya: abh tum hi decide karlo tumhe utarna hai ya nahin.

Purvi: utarna hai par girna nahin.

Shreya: daya choddo usse please.

He leaves her down.

Abhijeet: wah bhai humne kaha toh nahin, shreya ne kaha toh fat se man gaye..

Shreya blushed hard while all others had a hearty laugh.

Just then kavin's phone rings. He moves aside to answer the call.

After talking for sometime he comes to Shreya.

Kavin: Shreya tumhare favourite flowers khonse hai?

Shreya: white lilies.. par kyun sir?

Kavin: aur Daya sir apke favourite flowers khonse hein?

Daya: mhujhe toh sare ful pasand hein.

Kavin moving aside again

Kavin: haan toh shaddi ke din white and red roses aur doosre din tum decide kkaro.

Caller: tik hai.. main kalse kaam start karoongi.

Kavin: thanks a lot shunaina.

He cuts the call.

Daya: tumhe humare favourite flowers kyun chahiye the?

Kavin: bas aise hi.

Dushyant: chalo terrace pe chalte hein.

ACP: haan chalo.

They all move up to the terrace but Purvi was walking last of all.

KM: pari beta doh minute mere sath chalo.

Purvi: ayi maa.

Shreya and tarika who were walking slow too hear this.

Shreya to tarika: yeh kya tha?

Tarika: pata nahin, par pata lagana padega.. yeh Purvi humse bohut kuch chupane lagi hai.

Shreya: hmmm

 **Ok i end up here today ...**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Since my exams are starting shortly i am not sure of updatting before november..**

 **Hope this long chapter will compensate for my delay later on.. and i am very sorry.**

 **I shall try updating but i won't promise.**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all.**

 **signing off Anaya**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, I said I won't be updating so soon, but since many reviewers requested I couldn't deny. So here is one chapter before the long leave from ff. First of all thank you all for your good luck wishes. My exams will go awesome.. but please do pray that i answer well**

 **Lets move on to my reviewers**

 **Anjali 99: thanks dear**

 **Candy 126: thanks dear.. a tight hug from me. Thanks for ur wishes.**

 **DayaVineets's girl: roo.. thanks a lot, love you shukriya jee.. abh exams sahi mein acchi jayenge.**

 **DSP.1: hehehe... hey bagwan 10-20, anyways zarur boldoongi agar mile toh.. thanku so much.. u didnt say anything wrong.. oh sorry not aap, tum toh mhujse chotte ho.**

 **Cadbury's Fan: u know tera naam padkar muh mein pani aya. Cadbury wow!.. Aishu meri jaan i will miss u too very much.. how were your papers? Thanks darling..**

 **.1234: you request has been answered and here is one more chapter before the long break.. thank you**

 **Kuki17: thanks Kuks, muahh**

 **Shabna: thanks dear.**

 **Meghana0106: thanks alot. Thanks for ur wishes too. I really need them.**

 **Sheeza517: thanks s ton dear... glad u liked it and was ur eidi.. really made my day.**

 **Krissane d'souza: first of all happy feast of our lady of good death.. thanks dear.. i am collecting info about wedding rituals, never experienced a hindu marriage, but will right it down soon.**

 **Anubhab Kavin Fan: thanks Anubhab... thanks for your wishes too.**

 **: thanks dear... i shall finish this story first and then proceed to write more.**

 **Purvi's niharika: shukriya jee,a tight hug from me..**

 **Ritika: thanks dear.. here is the update you requested.**

 **Levisha:thank you (big smile)... no comprise on study.. but i must be the first person going to answer exams with no notes at all... hopefully everything goes well.. i already typed the OS you requested but will post it in november as some changes have to be done..**

 **Shweta: thanks dear.**

 **Secret reader: thanks dear. Here is one update before the long break.**

 **...**

… **..**

...

...

Purvi: haan maa?

KM: yeh tijori ki chabbi tum apne pas rako?

Purvi: mere pas kyun maa?

KM: meri responsibilities katam honekeliye..

Purvi: par

KM: par war kuch nahin.. mhujhe tumpe barosa hai.

Purvi: tik hai.

Purvi was moving up to the terrace.

Kaki: bahu yeh kuch pakode hein sabkeliye.

Purvi: kaki woh sab upar hein.. aur ek bhat pls mhujhe kuch dino keliye bahu mat bulaiye, beti ya mere nam se bulao.

Kaki: tik hai

Purvi: thanks you kaki

They both move up to the terrace.

...

...

...

...

At night. Kavin was feeling lonely in his room as he was so used to purvi.

Purvi and shreya were lying on the bad.

Shreya: kitni badi haveli hai na.

Purvi: hmmm

Shreya notices that Purvi was lost in her own world: purvi (shaking her) kya bat hai koi-koi lag rahi ho?

Purvi: kuch nahin... main bas abhi ayi (excusing herself).

She walked to the terrace just then Kavin too comes there with a big cup of coffee.

Kavin: neendh nahin aa rahi thi?

Purvi: Nahin.. tum?

Kavin: tumare bina toh nahin aa rahi thi toh socha terrace pe aaaon.

Offering her the cup

Purvi: tumhareliye?

Kavin: share karlenge..

They were having a cute conversation while siping the coffee.

Kavin: chalo sone chalo bohut late hogaya hai.

Purvi: hmm

Kavin: Purvi tumne apni dawai li?

Purvi looks at him with oops expression.

Kavin: aisa kaise chalega? Do minute idhaar hi ruko.

He runs to his room to fetch the medicines and water.

Coming back: agar tumhe sab sahi chahiye toh apna medicines toh time pe lelo.

Purvi: sorry bhul gayi.

Kavin: bhul gayi, huh! How can u be so careless? Abh yeh dawai lo.

Purvi gulps the medicine along with water.

Kavin: age se dyan rakna.

Purvi: tik hai.

She hugs him before living and pecks a kiss on her forehead which gets seen by Shreya who had come in search of her as she hadn't returned to the room since long. Shreya quickly runs back to the room and tugs herself to bed pretending to be fast asleep.

Purvi to returns to the room sees Shreya asleep and then goes off to bed.

Next morning

Tarika was sitting on the bed while Shreya was aimlessly walking around in the room.

Tarika: shrey beth jao.. tumhare aise chakar laganese wo log jaldi nahin ayenge.

Just then someone knocked on the room door. Shreya opened the door

Abhijeet: kya hua? Kyun bulaya?

Tarika: hume kuch bhat karni thi.

Daya: kya hua Tarika?

Shreya: hume lagta hai Purvi humse kuch chupa rahi hai

Duo look at each othe

Tarika: aaplogonko kuch malum hai iske bareme?

Abhijeet: wo tarika jee wo ye..

Tarika: Abhijeet saaf-saaf batao kya bhat hai? Kya chupa rahe hein ?

Abhijeet in one breath: Purvi kavin se pyar karti hai

Shreya: Abhijeet sir kuch samaj nahin aya

Daya: Purvi Kavin se pyar karti hai.

Tarika and Shreya in excitement: sachi (they got a confirmation) wow.

Tarika: magar maine suna ki woh Kavin ke maa ko maa bularahi thi aur auntyne usse pari kehke bulaya.

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: toh isme chaunknewali kaisi bat hai? Aunty ko accha lagta hoga.. wo sab choodo, neeche sari tayariyan chal rahi hai...

Tarika: hmm.

Abhijeet: tarika jee kaal apka appointment hai.. yaad hai na apko.

Tarika: haan

They go downstairs and see the progress. Purvi and kaki were serving tea and some snacks for the workers...

Purvi sees dareya coming: kaisa lagarahai sare preparations.

Dareya: bohut accha.

Purvi: aaj ek dusre ke sath jitna time bitana hai bitalo kyunki kaalse apdono ek dusre ko dekh nahin payenge..

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: jee haan uske badh sidhe shaddi ke din miloge ek-dusrese.

That time Shreya's dad comes there

SD: beta kaal tumahre dada-dadi aarahe hein.

Shreya: sacchi

SD: haan..

Shreya: wow..

SD: shreya

Shreya: Purvi kaal tu mere sath chalegi dada-dadi ko lane..

Purvi: shrey wo main na..

SD cutting her: shreya tujhe kisne bola ki tu jayegi kaal mummy-papa ko lane? Tu toh shaddi tak ghar se bahar nahin nikal sakti...

Shreya: kya?

SD: tere dadi-dada ko main aur teri maa lene jayenge...

Kaki comes in with coffee for all... in a while all even have their breakfast and get back to work... at the end of the day all seemed tired after the clearing, arranging work..

ACP and Salunke enter..

ACP: sabi higher officials se aaj personally jake invitations de aye..

Abhijeet: yeh toh acchi bhat hui sir... aur yahan ka kaam bhi ho gaya sirf kaal ful lagwayenge..

KD: saab tak gaye hein.. saab jake aram karlo...

Salunke: Tarika kahan hai?

SM: woh apne kamre mein aram karrahi hai... aur yeh dekho Purvi toh yahin so gayi...

They notice Purvi sleeping with her head on Dushyant's shoulder who was nearest to her..

Someone seemed to be burning from inside seeing this..

ACP: uttao usse aur kamre mein sone ko bolo.

Dareya together: sir sone doh usse.

Daya: subah se bohut bhag-daud ki hai usne..

Dr. Salunke: par aise kaise so sakti hai woh.. Dushyant ko ajeeb nahin lagega. ( Dushyant who was busy in his phone finally heard this)

Dushyant: sir koi ajeeb nahin lag raha hai.

KD: kavin usse jake kamre mein sulao.

Kavin: jee papa.

Kavin lifts her carefully and walks up the room.. on reaching the room which she and shreya were sharing he laid her on the bed due to this her sleep got slightly disturbed.

Kavin: phirse sone se pehle apne dawaai lelo.

Purvi half sleepy: hmm.

He gives her medicines, kisses on the forehead and strokes her hair until she is fast asleep.

...

...

...

Morning 10;00

Abhijeet: tarika jee tayar ho aap?

Tarika: haan.

Abhijeet: chaliye aramse..

..

..

Same time in seven hills hospital...

Dr. Shubert to a person who was sitting in his cabin: we finished with her procedure only waiting for her to gain her senses

Person: dr. Will there be any complications?

Dr. Shubert: relax mr. Kavin your. This is a sophisticated techniqued through which we tried to make your wife's womb strong enough to hold a child.. and remember one thing avoind any kind of sexuall intercourse for at least two months or else this will damage her womb..

Kavin: yes doctor..

Dr. Shubert: you can take her home after she gains her senses, but will have to come back in a week for a check up and don't discontinue her medicines.

Kavin: sure doctor..

Kavin goes and sits besides Purvi holding her hand

.. she gains her senses after an hour long wait..

The moments she opens her eyes the first thing she sees is her loving husband sitting besides her..

Kavin: abh kais lag raha hai?

Purvi: pata nahinpar kuch ajeeb sa dard horaha hai pet mein.

The doctor comes in.

Dr. Shubert: I guessed that you might have gained your senses and see I was right.

Kavin: doctor she seems to be getting some pain.

Dr. Shubert: yeah the procedure was a bit painful but the pain will fade off soon.. mrs. Purvi please avoid any kind of exertion. No running around, no tiring yourself at all.

Kavin: ok doctor, i will see to that..

Doctor: you can go now but please remember.

Kavin. Purvi tum change karke aao main tumhara reception pe wait kar raha hoon.

A sister helps her change in the mean time Kavin goes to the reception to give the fees. And waits for her there.. The same sister brings her until the reception in a wheelchair. Purvi was wearing a simple dress.

Kavin: chalein?

Purvi: haan

Receptionist: are mr. Kavin toh receipt lena bhul gaye..

Somebody heras this.

Person: yeh aap kya bhat kar rahi hai.

Receptionist: woh kuch nahin sir.. woh humara ek patient apna bill receipt lena bhul gaye...

Person: patient?

Receptionist: jee unke biwi ka ilaj chal raha hai.

Person: kaisa ilaaj? Aur biwi?

Receptionist: hum zyada details nahin bata sakte.

Person: main CID se sr. Inspector Abhijeet (showing his batch)

Receptonist: woh mrs. Kavin Malhotra ka ilaaj dr. Shubert kar rahe hein.. isse zyada kuch nahin malum.

Tarika who was along with Abhijeet: hume woh bill dikahye.

Receptionist: yeh lijye.

Abhijeet: bill ek lakh bara hazar ka.. itna mehnga ilaaj... kya hum dr. Shubert se mil sakte hein?

Receptionist: jee age jake left pe pehla cabin.

Tarika: thank you.

They move towards the doctor's cabin and knock on the door..

Doctor: come in.

Abhijeet: hello.

DR. Shubert: yes come in. Please sit. How can i help you? (he sees tarika) oh so your wife is pregnant and your are here.

Abhijeet: actually..

Dr. Shubert: i understood... can i see her reports...

Abhijeet: actually doctor we haven't come here for a check up but to get some details..

Tarika: hello, I am Dr. Tarika.. We just wanted to know something about one of your patients- Mrs. Kavin Malhotra.

Dr. Shubert: oh so you too are a doctor.. btw what kind of a doctor?

Tarika: i am a forensic doctor.

Dr. Shubert: oh i am a gynec.. well you see dr. Tarika i am not allowed to give uout details about any of my patients.. and mr. Kavin has requested me to keep this a thing only between ourselves... are you his relatives?

Tarika: we are his friends.

Dr. Shubert: why don't you ask him?

Abhirika thank the dotor and leave.

Tarika: kyun na ek bar Purvi se puchte?

Abhijeet: tik hai.

Tarika calls Purvi which was recieved in 3 rings: hello.

Purvi: haan tarika bol.

Tarika: Purvi tum kahan ho?

Purvi: main toh ghar mein hoon?

Tarika: aur Kavin kahan hai?

Purvi: kavin sir toh subha se kahin bahar gaye hue hein... kyun kuch chahiye tha?

Tarika: nahin bas aise hi.

She cuts the call.

Abhijeet: kya bola Purvi ne?

Tarika: woh keh rahi thi ki woh ghar pe hai aur Kavin toh subha se ghar pe nahin hai.

Abhijeet: matlab Kavin Purvi ko dhoka deh raha hai.. uski toh main.

Tarika: abhijeet please shaddi hone tak ruk jao.. agar beeche mein hungama hua toh shadi ruk jayegi.

Abhijeet: par

Tarika requesting: please abhijeet.

Abhijeet: ok par sirf shaddi hone tak uskebadh mein chup nahin betunga.

Tarika: haan, akir Purvi ka zindagi ka sawal hai..

 **What will happen to Kavin now?**

 **The truth is soon to come out.**

 **Ok, I end up here today...**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **After many requests i posted this chapter before my long break from ff..**

 **And next chapter not before November.**

 **I s**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all.**

 **signing off Anaya**


	20. Chapter 20 dareya ki shaddi

**Surprised to see me? Actually I was fed up studying so decided to write down this update and post it… I won't thank each one individually but a big thanks to all my lovely reviewers.. love you alll… anyways I am in a hurry have to go back to study, you all enjoy this chapter..**

Shreya's dada – dadi and all her cousins had arrived for the function...

Riya(shreya's cousin): di (she came running in and hugged her.)

Shreya: Chutki kaisi hai? Baki sab kahan hai..

She met and hugged all her cousins, aunts and uncles and dada-dadi.

Metha (another cousin of Shreya who was almost around her age.): Shreyu ek bhat puchun?

Shreya: tum kabse permission lene lagi?

Metha: kya yeh sab hot dashing ladke tumhare sath kaam karte hein?

Shreya: aiin!

Metha: haye main mar jawan kitne handsome dikhte hein sabke sab.. mera kahin setting karwao na please..

Shreya: chup kar pagli.

Metha: i am serious.

Shreya: Rupesh kahan hai?

Metha: bhai toh luggage nikalwane mein maddat kar rahe hein..

...

...

Wedding preparations were in full fledge... everyone was running around checking out last minute preps... In the room Shreya was confused as to what jewellery to wear with her haldi outfit while Purvi and Tarika were sitting on the bed and chatting..

Shreya: tum toh batein hi karte raho.. meri madat koi nahin karega.

Purvi: haldi mein jewellery nahin peehente..

Shreya: kya matlab?

Purvi: yeh tumhe sham ko hi samaj ayega jab tumhari haldi start honewali hai... main neeche dekh ke ati hoon..

She moves out of the room.. unfortunately for her she collides with Kavin and Dushyant..

Kavin: tum yahan bahar kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi: woh main neeche tayari dekhne ja rahi hoon.

Dushyant: pari kya bachpana hai..

Kavin: doctor ne rest karnekeliye kaha tha na... warna mhujhe zbardasti tumhe neendh ki goliyan dekar sulana padega..

Purvi: nahin main ja rahi hoon.

..

..

Tarika: are Purvi tum wapas agayi?

Purvi: haan sir thoda bhari hai toh thoda time rest karlungi toh accha lagega.

Shreya: koi dawaai chahiye?

Purvi: nahin, i'll be fine..

...

...

...

In the evening Shreya's mom came to their room.

SM: shreya woh pataiala ke sath yeh pehenlena bete.

Shreya: yeh kya hai maa?

She opened the box to find neclace and chain made of fresh flowers..

SM sees Purvi fast asleep on the bed: yeh abhi tak soo rahi hai? Isse utao.. aur Tarika kahan hai?

Shreya: maa tarika washroom mein hai aur Purvi ka sir dukh raha tha..

SM wakes up Purvi: beta sir abhi tak dukh raha hai?

Purvi: are nahin aunty...

SM: toh chalo tayar hon jao.. rasam shuru hone mein sirf 20 minute bacche hein..

Purvi: tik hai.

They all got dressed..

...

Guest had arrived and the CID team were busy attending to the guests..

Duo were talking.

Abhijeet: daya abh akri baar Shreya ko jee bhar ke nihar lo kyunki iske baad woh tumhe siddhe shaddi ke din dhikhegi.

Daya: kya yaar abhijeet main yahan pareshan hoon aur tum mera mazak udda rah ho.

Abhijeet: lo Shreya agayi.

Daya remains staring at Shreya.. Shreya was looking gorgeous in a light yellow Patiala suit and simple flower jewellery. The ladies make her sit on one side and Daya on another..

On one side there were a group of ladies sitted with their instrument...

SM: bhajane lago

Shreya's mom comes forwrd and applies haldi for her according to the rituals..

 **Ladies: Navrai majhi laadachi ladachi ga**  
 **Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga**  
 **Navrai majhi navsaachee navsaachee ga**  
 **Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga**

 **(dushyant gets his guitar and begins playing. He is joined by the ladies with their dholaks.)**

 **SM: Navrai majhi laadachi laadachi ga**  
 **Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga**  
 **KM & DM:Navrai majhi navsaachee navsaachee ga**  
 **Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga**

 **(Music)**

 **Tarika: Navrai chali sharmaati ghabraati woh**  
 **Piya ke ghar ithlaati balkhaati woh,**  
 **Purvi: Surmai naina chalkaati chalkaati woh,**  
 **Piya ke ghar bharmaati, sakuchati woh!**

 **(music and people dancing around)**

 **Purvi: Chunar mein iski, Sitaare**  
 **Saare chamkeele chamkeele chamkeele**  
 **Kangan mein iske (ho) bahaare**  
 **Aaj hariyaale, hariyaale, hariyaale**

 **Tarika: Navrai maajhi laadachi laadachi ga**  
 **Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga**  
 **Navrai maajhi navsaachee navsaachee ga**  
 **Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga...ga...ga...ga! :D**

 **(music)**

 **SD: Sunyoji isko, Rakhyo jatan se**  
 **O Badi naazuk hain naazuk hain naazuk**  
 **kali hai anmol... kali hai anmol...**

 **All men: Aaoji aao... thumkha lagaoon...**  
 **Zara behako ji behako ji behako**  
 **Khushiyon ke baaje dhol**  
 **Khushiyon ke baaje dhol**

 **Purvi: Aankhon mein iske (ho ho) ishaare (ho ho..)**  
 **Bade nakhreele nakhreele nakhreele**  
 **Tarika: Sapno ke lakho (ho ho) nazaare (ho ho..)**  
 **Saare rangeele rangeele rangeele**

 **Shreya's dadi: Navrai chali sharmati, ghabrati woh**  
 **Piya ke ghar itlathi balkathi woh**  
 **Surmai naina chalkati chalkati woh**  
 **Piya ke ghar bharmathi sakuchati woh**

 **All: Navrai maajhi laadachi laadachi ga**  
 **Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga**  
 **Navrai majhi navsaachee navsaachee ga**  
 **Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga..**

Finally the haldi ceremony is done of both the bride and groom.

 **MEHENDI CEREMONY..**

…

…

Shreya's dadi: Ladkiya chalo sare mehendi lagwalo shreya ka hogaya.

There was music being played and all were enjoying Dancing applying mehendi.. Purvi was sitting and busy texting Kavin as the men were told to move out of the house as it was a ladies function.. Daya and abhijeet had shifted back to their house because as per the rituals the couple weren't allowed to see each other. All other men had gathered at their place too.. However Tarika was still there for the next two functions i.e. mehendi and sangeet.

All the girls hands are adorned with mehendi. While kavin's mom and Shreya's mom were applying lime and sugar for it to become darker in colour.

Tarika: aunty aaplog nahin lagwa rahein hein mehendi?

KM: maine toh thoda hi lagwaya, mhujhe aur nahin lagwana.

SM: nahin mhujhe mehendi nahin chahiye… abh chalo sab aram se bhet jao aur gana gao- batein karo.. tab tak dinner ka dekhte hein.

Purvi: main aoon?

KM glared at her and she went and sat quietly.

All the girls were busy chatting.

Metha: dekhte hein kiski mehendi ka rang sabse gehra hota hai…

Purvi: shreya mhujhe bhai ka naam dundna hai..

Shreya: haan doondh na, dekhte hein tumhe milta hai ki nahin..

Purvi starts searching for Daya's name

Purvi: milgaya..

Shreya smiles

Riya: di mehendi mein naam kyun likhte hein..

Shreya: bas aise hi.

Metha: agar jiju naam nahin dundh paye toh hume neg milega..

Riya: par mere hath mein naam kyun nahin hai..

Tarika: tum abhi bohut chotti ho.

Riya: par mhujhe bhi chahiye..

Shreya: Purvi tumhara mehendi dhikao na..

Purvi: kyun?

Shreya: dhika toh sahi.

Purvi shows her but draws her hand back soon. Shreya's sharp CID eyes catches the glimpse of KV written in her mehendi

…

…

Except Daya, Abhijeet, ACP and Salunke all other men came back at night just in time for dinner.

Pankaj: mhujhe toh bohut bhuk lagi hai main toh khanne chala.

KM: pehle inhe khilado phir khane bhet jana..

SM feeds Tarika, SF feeds Shreya. Purvi is being fed by Kavin similartly all others are being fed by someone or the other..

….

….

…

 **SAGEET FUNCTION** (morning time as everyone should get enough time to rest for the wedding the next day)

Daya too had come and shreya was given instruction to keep her face covered with gunghat throughout.. Daya was sad seeing that.

Kavin gave Purvi instructions not to overexert herself

The performance started with Nikhil introducing the performances.

First Performance was by Dareya.

 **Kisi ko sapna lagey tu**  
 **Kisi ko behti hawaa**  
 **Kisi ko bas baaton mein**  
 **Kare pal mein yahaan wahaan**  
 **Kisi ke sau jhoot sun le**  
 **Kisi ka sacch bhi gunaah**  
 **Kisi ki bas yaadon mein**  
 **Kare hulchul saara jahaan**  
 **Te amo me te amo**  
 **Tu chhaanv hai, tu dhoop hai**  
 **Te amo me te amo**  
 **Tere hazaron roop hai**  
 **Koi samjha nahin**  
 **Jo bhi hai bas khoob hai**  
 **Falling so crazy in love**  
 **Te amo me te amo**  
 **Tu chhaanv hai, tu dhoop hai**  
 **Te amo me te amo**  
 **Tere hazaaron roop hai**

 **Falling so crazy, falling so crazy in love.**  
 **Falling so crazy, falling so crazy in love.**  
 **Falling so crazy, falling so crazy in love.**

 **Ho.. I've been around the world**  
 **There's no one like you, Girl**  
 **I feel it all the time**  
 **Just have to make you mine**

 **I'm lovin everyday, lovin U in every way**  
 **That's why I'd like to say...**

**Kabhi lagey raaton mein main**  
 **Khwaabon se baatien karoon**  
 **Subah unhi khwaabon ko main kaabu karoon**  
 **Kabhi lagey taaron se bhi, unchi udaane bharoon**  
 **Kabhi lagey baadalon se jaibein bharoon**  
 **-**

 **Te amo me te amo**  
 **Taare ginu tere liye**  
 **Te amo me te amo**  
 **Saare chunu tere liye**  
 **Khwaab saare bunu tere hi tere liye**  
 **Falling so crazy in love**  
 **Te amo me te amo**  
 **Taare ginu tere liye**  
 **Te amo me te amo**  
 **Saare chunu tere liye**

 **Kabhi lagey mili nahin**  
 **Tumse main khwaabon mein bhi**  
 **Kabhi lagey kahin toh hai ristha koi**  
 **Kabhi lagey chhu tumhe**  
 **Yunhi khayalon mein hi**  
 **Kabhi lagey nahin nahin chori nahin**  
 **-**

 **Te amo me te amo**  
 **Tu paas hai par door hai**  
 **Te amo me te amo**  
 **Jaata nahin yeh noor hai**  
 **Teri chori bhi yeh manzoor manzoor hai**  
 **Falling so crazy in love**  
 **Te amo me te amo**

 **Te amo me te amo**  
 **Jaata nahin yeh noor hai...**

Nikhil: iss din ki sabse cute couple… aha bataonga nahin dikaonga

The focus light is on shreya's dada-dadi and some background dancers

 **Kyon Aage Peechhe Dolte Ho Bhanwron Ki Tarah**  
 **Kyon Dekhte Ho Mujhko Yun Besabron Ki Tarah**  
 **Kyon Aage Peechhe Dolte Ho Bhanwron Ki Tarah**  
 **Kyon Dekhte Ho Mujhko Yun Besabron Ki Tarah**  
 **Kya Mere Deewane Ho Nahi Nahi**  
 **Kya Koi Parwaane Ho Nahi Nahi**  
 **Kya Mere Deewane Ho**  
 **Kya Koi Parwaane Ho**  
 **Kaam Kya Hai Mujhse Itna Keh Do Ji Zara**  
 **Bol De Pyar Hai Khaamosh Kyon Hai Khada**  
 **Hum Agar Hote Toh Bol Diya Hota**  
 **Kyon Aage Peechhe Dolte Ho Bhanwron Ki Tarah**  
 **Kyon Dekhte Ho Mujhko Yun Besabron Ki Tarah**

 **Khidki Pe Meri Kyon Rakhte Ho Ankhiya**  
 **Karte Ho Kyon Tum Meri Hi Batiyaan**  
 **Karte Ho Kyon Tum Meri Hi Batiyaan**  
 **Khidki Pe Meri Kyon Rakhte Ho Ankhiya**  
 **Karte Ho Kyon Tum Meri Hi Batiyaan**  
 **Mere Liye Aate Ho Nahi Toh Geet Gungunate Ho**  
 **Mere Liye Aate Ho Nahi Toh Geet Gungunate Ho**  
 **Baat Kya Hai Dil Mein Tumhare Tumko Hi Pata**  
 **Chhod De Yeh Sharam Tu Paas Usko Bula**  
 **Hum Agar Hote Toh Bula Liya Hota**  
 **Kyon Aage Peechhe Dolte Ho Bhanwron Ki Tarah**  
 **Kyon Dekhte Ho Mujhko Yun Besabron Ki Tarah**

 **Haathon Mein Kyon Hai Yeh Sone Ka Kangana**  
 **Tumko Pehnaake Le Jaaunga Angana**  
 **Sajani Banaaoge Haa Ji Haa Ji Haa**  
 **Jaan Bhi Lutaaoge Arey Haa Ji Haa Ji Haa**  
 **Sajani Banaaoge Jaan Bhi Lutaaoge**  
 **Aaj Hum Kahte Hai Tumse Pyar Ho Gaya**  
 **Haath Yeh Thaamkar Kaha Pe Tu Hai Chala**  
 **Apna Bhi Shukriya Kar Diya Hota**

 **Hum Aage Peechhe Dolte Hai Bhanwron Ki Tarah**  
 **Hum Dekhte Hai Tumko Yun Besabron Ki Tarah**  
 **Kya Mere Deewane Arey Haa Ji Haa Ji Haa**  
 **Kya Koi Parwaane Arey Haa Ji Haa Ji Haaji Haa**  
 **Kya Mere Deewane Ho Kya Mere Parwaane Ho**  
 **Aaj Hum Kahte Hai Tumse Pyar Ho Gaya**

Nikhil: abh bijli girane arahe hein humari ladkiyan.

Purvi comes down the stairs dancing she is then joined by Ishita nd Divya and Shreya's cousins

 **Jagmagati ladkiyan ye jhilmilati ladkiyan**  
 **Jinke deewane tum hi toh ho**  
 **Hmm.. hansti gaati ladkiyan**  
 **Khilkhilaati ladkiyan**  
 **Chahti sab kya hain, ye suno**  
 **Inhe sabke hai mann mein kya**  
 **Inki dhadkan mein kya**  
 **Suno zara sapne kya hai inn aankhon mein**  
 **dil mein hai kya armaan**

 **I hear my body talk to me**  
 **Some soul shake it off boggie answer me**  
 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah...**

 **Girls like to swing.. swing..**  
 **Zara aage nikal ke.. swing..**  
 **Naye rango mein dhal ke.. swing..**  
 **Andaaz badal ke..**  
 **Yaani hichkichana nahi hai.. swing..**  
 **Masti mein hai jeena.. swing..**  
 **Jeevan ras peena.. swing..**  
 **Ye baat hui na!**  
 **Yaani ab sharmaana nahi hai**

 **Har ghadi jashn ho**  
 **Geeton ki barsaat ho**  
 **Gaaye pal pal ye zindagi**  
 **Pighle pighle tan-badan**  
 **Khoya khoya sa ho ye mann**  
 **Chaayi chaayi ho dilkashi.. aa..**

 **Ho tharrtharahat hi**  
 **Ho sannsanahat si**  
 **Ki saans-saans mein ghula ho ajeeb sa nasha..**

 **I hear my body talk to me**  
 **Some soul shake it off boggie answer me**  
 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah...**

 **Girls like to swing.. swing..**  
 **Zara aage nikal ke.. Swing..**  
 **Naye rango mein dhal ke.. swing..**  
 **Andaaz badal ke..**  
 **Yaani hichkichana nahi hai.. swing..**  
 **Masti mein hai jeena.. swing..**  
 **Jeevan ras peena.. swing..**  
 **Ye baat hui na!**  
 **Yaani ab sharmaana nahi hai**

 **Jagmagati ladkiyan ye jhilmilati ladkiyan**  
 **Jinke deewane tum hi toh ho**  
 **Hansti gaati ladkiyan, ye khilkhilaati ladkiyan**  
 **Chahti sab kya hain ye suno**  
 **Inhe sabke hai mann mein kya**  
 **Inki dhadkan mein kya**  
 **Suno zara sapne kya hai inn aankhon mein**  
 **dil mein hai kya armaan**

 **I hear my body talk to me**  
 **Some soul shake it off boggie answer me**  
 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah...**

 **Girls like to swing.. swing..**  
 **Zara aage nikal ke.. swing..**  
 **Naye rango mein dhal ke.. swing..**  
 **Andaaz badal ke..**  
 **Yaani hichkichana nahi hai.. swing..**  
 **Masti mein hai jeena.. swing..**  
 **Jeevan ras peena.. swing..**  
 **Ye baat hui na!**  
 **Yaani ab sharmaana nahi hai.. swing**

 **Zara aage nikal ke.. swing..**  
 **Naye rango mein dhal ke.. swing..**  
 **Chalo andaaz badal ke..**  
 **Yaani hichkichana nahi hai.. swing..**  
 **Gotta swing swing.. swing..**  
 **Yeah swing swing.. swing**  
 **Lets swing swing..**

Nikhil: its not over just wait and watch

All cid boys start dancing excluding Daya

 **Make some noise for the** _ **desi boyz**_  
 **The boyz, the boyz**  
 **Let's go C'mon**

 **Kudiyan de dil utthe rule karaange**  
 **Ehi bazaaran vich phaili hai hawa**  
 **Todaange Romeo de love da record vi**  
 **Likhange ishqe da paath nawa**  
 **Hum yaaron bigde hain**  
 **Dil apna hai shareef bada**

 **Make some noise for the** **desi boyz**  
 **One, two, three..Go!**

 **English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe**  
 **Maare jamm jamm ke,** _ **Desi Boyz**_  
 **Sohne mohne Bannke, chhaati dole tann ke**  
 **Nach jamm jamm ke, desi boyz**

 **English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe**  
 **Maare jamm jamm ke, Desi Boyz**  
 **Sohne mohne Bannke, chhaati dole tann ke**  
 **Nach jamm jamm ke, desi boyz**

 **Raise you voice, make some noise**  
 **Tere liye aaye desi boyz**

 **Ho... hum toh yaaron henge pyar de vyapari**  
 **Soniya maange saade ghar da pata**  
 **Kehnde hai Lady Gaga fan hamari**  
 **Us se kaho kade mil ja zara**  
 **Ho kudiyon ko khush rakhna**  
 **Apna toh hai asool sada**

 **Make some noise for the** **desi boyz**  
 **Un, dos, tres, go..!**

 **English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe**  
 **Maare jamm jamm ke, Desi Boyz**  
 **Sohne mohne Bannke, chhaati dole tann ke**  
 **Nache jamm jamm ke, desi boyz**

 **Jisko kehte hain badmashi**  
 **Kar lete hain achhi-khaasi**  
 **Apni toh hai zimmedari**  
 **Jahaan bhi dekhi kudi kunwari**  
 **Usko ghar tak chhodne jaana**  
 **Aadhi raat ko laut ke aana**  
 **Balle ! miyan ja thalle**

 **Hum kudiyon ki hai kamzori**  
 **Hum pe khali kare tijori**  
 **Apne peeche maara maari**  
 **Karti hai ye duniya saari**  
 **Hum me hai kya khoobi**  
 **In se aake poochh le tu**  
 **Balle ! miyan ja thalle**

 **Hum yaaron bigde hain**  
 **Dil apna hai shareef bada**

 **Make some noise for the** **desi boyz**  
 **One, two, three..sing!**

 **English thumke, dil ki rhythm pe**  
 **Maare jamm jamm ke,** _ **Desi Boyz**_  
 **Sohne mohne Bannke, chhaati dole tann ke**  
 **Nache jamm jamm ke, desi boyz**

 **Duniya ke kone dekhe aune paune**  
 **Dekhe sabse sohne hai Desi Boyz**  
 **Raise your voice make some noise**  
 **Tere liye aaye desi boyz**

Nikhil: abh mummy daddyon ki bari.

Shreya's mom and dad, Kavin's mom and dad and Dushyant's mom and dad

 **Saamane Ye Kaun Aayaa, Dil Mein Huyee Halachal**  
 **Dekh Ke Bas Yek Hee Zalak, Ho Gaye Hum Paagal**  
 **Baate, Mulaakaate, Hum Se Bhee To Hogee**  
 **Hum Se, Khulenge, Wo Aaj Naheen To Kal**

 **Rahanaa Hain Yahaan To, Dono Hain Jawaan To**  
 **Bhalaa Door Kaise Rahenge**  
 **Maanaa Wo Haseen Hai, Par Hum Bhee Kam Naheen Hain**  
 **Wo Magarur Kaise Rahenge**

 **Aankhon Hee Aankhon Me, Baato Hee Baaton Mein**  
 **Kabhee Jaan Pahachaan Hogee**  
 **Sun Lo Ye Kahaanee, Haseenaa Yek Anajaanee**  
 **Kisee Din Meharabaan Hogee**

Nikhil: abh main kuch nahin kahunga aap sirf dekhna

Our lovely coples, kavi, Ishyant, Nikhya were dancing

 **O what a look, what a grace**  
 **Tenu hi karaan main chase**  
 **What a naksh, what a nain**  
 **Dil tera ho gaya fan**  
 **What a smile, what a style**  
 **Lut'ti neendo ki ye file**  
 **Kabhi soft, kabhi rude**  
 **Killer tera attitude**

 **Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**  
 **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke (x2)**

 **O teri ankh da ishaara mujhe fraud lage**  
 **Tu toh Majnu aawaara by God lage**

 **O kasme waade khake**  
 **Apni pocket money bacha ke**  
 **Aaya tere liye paise waise jod jaad ke..**

 **Ghar waalon ko bhi bye-shye bol baal ke**  
 **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**  
 **Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**  
 **Aaya Dilli wali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**

 **Teri galli mein bhi aana start kar diya**  
 **Ik tere naam apna heart kar diya**  
 **Karne laga aankh matakka**  
 **Ab toh aashiq ban gaya pakka**  
 **Aaj abhi maine tera boycott kar diya**  
 **Teri saari harqatein main toh note karu**  
 **Tujhe thaane mein le jaake main report karu oye**

 **Tu na kar aise fight**  
 **Tera mood main karu light**  
 **Tujhe scene mein dikha ke film Golmaal ke..**

 **Naam tera hi likhaya maine wedding card pe**  
 **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**  
 **Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**  
 **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**

 **-**

 **Yeh to ishq mein dekho badtameez ho gaya**  
 **Bina baat ke hi mujh pe ye freeze ho gaya**  
 **Refuse kiya sau baari**  
 **Phir bhi karna chahe yaari**  
 **Passion tere liye mera increase ho gaya**

 **Tu hi day lage**  
 **Mujhe meri night lage**  
 **Mujhe future mera tere sang bright lage**  
 **Tujh se bhi zyada shona**  
 **Koi handsome munda hona**  
 **Leke jayega sone mein tol tal ke Oye..**

 **O tere liye aaj gaddi main toh mod-maad ke**  
 **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chaad ke**

 **Chal jhutta.. mere liye signal tod taad ke**  
 **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**

 **Ghar waalon ko bhi bye-shye bol baal ke**  
 **Aaya dilliwaali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**  
 **Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**  
 **Aaya dilliwaali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**

 **O what a look, what a grace**  
 **Tenu hi karaan main chase**  
 **What a naksh, what a nain**  
 **Dil tera ho gaya fan**  
 **What a smile, what a style**  
 **Lut'ti neendo ki ye file**  
 **Kabhi soft, kabhi rude**  
 **Killer tera attitude**

The performances were going on.

Kavin: dush yaar tune Purvi ko dekha?

Dushyant: abhi toh yahin thi.

Kavin: haan pata hai abhi yahin thi par abh nahin mil rahi hai.

Dushyant: toh dundo usse.

Kavin and Dushyant start searching for her without anyone's knowledge.

Finally they find her in kavi's room sitting on the bed in pain.

Kavin: kya hua?

Purvi: bohut dard ho raha hai. (holding her stomach)

Kavin: bola tha na tujhe zyada exert mat karo apne aapko.

Kavin to Dushyant: dushyant please doctor ko phone karke yahan pe bulvao..

Dushyant goes out to phone.. while kavin makes Purvi lie down on the bed and caresses her head.

...

...

Dushyant goes out near the gate to get the doctor and takes him upstairs to Kavi's room. Dr. Shubert does her checkup after sending the duo out.

..

Dr. Shubert: mr. Kavin everything is fine but due to over-exertion the pain had started..

Kavin: no worries doctor?

Dr. Shubert: no worries at all. I have given her a pain killer injection due to which she has fallen asleep and everything will be fine when she awakes.. and remember not to over-exert

Kavin: ok doctor

Dr. Shubert: i shall take your leave now.

Dushyant goes to reach doctor down towards the gate

Down in the hall Dr. Salunke and ACP were chatting in one corner.

... On the way he dashes Dr. Salunke

 **Ok, I end up here today...**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all.**

 **signing off Anaya**


	21. Chapter 21- dareya ki shaddi -2

**My exams have finally ended so from now will be giving regular updates... a big thanks to all my readers and reviewers for having so much patience with me.**

 **DayaVineet's girl, Meghana0106, Kuki17, Waterflower Misty, anjali99, Cadbury's Fan, krissane d'souza, Candy126, Hamdard duo, Harshit Shetty, AD Angelina, Jia, Guest, Sree, Guest, Asha, Levisha, sonam, DUO-MRFthank you soooo much all of ull…love you all.**

 **Sorry can't thank each one individually..**

 **Asha: since holidays have begun ill give as many updates as possible and that's a promise..**

Dr. Shubert: I am so sorry..

Dr. Salunke was busy wiping the drink that had spilled on his coat due to the collision: koi bhat nahin.. hojati hai.

Dr. Salunke looked up to see into whom he collided: dr. Shubert!

Dr. Shubert: dr. salunke! Pleased to see you here

Dr. Salunke: how come you here?

Dr. Shubert: oh just came to see upon one of my patient..

Dr. Salunke: Patient? Over here?

Just then dr. Shubert's phone rang: excuse me

After attending the call: sorry have to leave, hope to see you soon.

Dr. Salunke: yeah sure..

He leaves from there.

ACP: tum jante ho usse?

Dr. Salunke: haan, hum WORLD DOCTOR'S MEET mein mille the…. Par mhujhe yeh samaj nahin aa raha hai ki yeh yahan kaise?

ACP: aur tabiyat kiski karab hai?

Dr. Salunke: yah khon pregnant hai?

ACP: pregnant?

Dr. Salunke: haan dr. Shubert ek gyanec hai..

ACP: kahin Tarika?

Dr. Salunke: puchte hein…

…..

…

Dr. salunke: tarika tumharitabiyat tik hai?

Tarika: haan sir, mhujhe kya hona tha?

ACP: toh yeh dr. Shubert yahan kaise?

Abhijeet: dr. Shubert? Aaye honge kissi aur kaam ke wajah se..

ACP: nahin unhone kaha ki unki patient ko milne aye the…

Abhijeet: sir wo sab choddo na, aap bhi na kya lekar bhet gaye..

After the elder duo moved from there..

Tarika: iska matlab yeh hai ki Kavin ki biwi bhi yahin maujood hai…

Abhijeet: aur yeh Purvi bhi gayab hai..

Before they find out more Daya called them, later on they got so busy attending guests that they forgot about the incident.

 **Next day, wedding.**

EARLY MORNING.

DM: agar aap bura na mano toh ek bhat bataon?

SM: haan bataye na Kavita jee

DM: iss gharmeinjoh bhi shaddi hoti unki ek riwaz hoti hai…

SM: riwaz? Kaisi riwaz?

DM: dulhan ko jaldi utkar sirf pani nse nahane ke badh aath (8) baje se pehle paas wale mandir main maa ke darshan karna hota hai uske badh raniyon ki tarah usse nahalaya jata hai aur phir sajayata hai…

SM: aisi bhi riwaz hai?

KM: haan sadiyon se iss gharmein chalta aaraha hai yeh riwaz main batana bhul gayi… agar aapko aitraz na ho toh?

SM: are aisa kaisaaitraz main Shreya ko uttati hoon, 8 baje se pehle usse mandir bhi jani hai..

DM: aur chadava bhi leni hai.

SM: chadava?

KM: uska intezam humne kardiya hai.

SM: accha

SM goes to wake up Shreya and inform her as there was only an hour and half left for 8…

Shreya has a wash quickly and comes down to the hall wearing a green anarkali…

Shreya: ok aa main jati hoon.

DM: tum akeli nahin jaa sakti,apne sath 4 kunwari ladkiyan bhi jayengi..

SM: main samji nahin..

DM: who chaar ladkiyan dupatte ke 4 kone pakadke usse Dulhan ke sir ke upar rakte hue pura rasta jana hota hai.

SM: chhar kunwari ladkiya?

Shreya: haan toh Purvi, Ishita,Divya aur mehta ko lekar jati hoon..

KM: beta Purvi ko kuch kaam hai..

Shreya: who toh mhujhe subah dikhi nahin kahan hai who?

KM: kahin kaam kar rahi hogi waise maine ishita, Diyva, Mehta aur Trisha (shreya's cousin) ko bulavaya haiwoh ate hi honge..

DM: lo aa bhi gayi.

SM: abh jaldi se niklo 8 bajne se pehle ghar bhi phunch na hai..

The girls leave for the temple and KM moves to kavi's room where Purvi was sleeping peacefully but kavin was missing as he and Dushyant were in the gym doing their routine exercise.. KM started stroking Purvi's head gently due to whch she opened her eyes..

Purvi with a smile: good morning maa

KM: good mrning Pari..kaisi ho abh?

Purvi: tik hoon

KM:accha tik hai tayar ho jao aur breakfast karne ajao.. aur aaj tum kuch kaam nahin karogi yeh hum sabka adesh hai… agar koi bhi kaam karne ki koshish ki toh humse bura koi nahin hoga..

Purvi: Tik hai meri pyari maa.

KM: chal abh jaldi se fresh hojao breakfast sath mein karenge..

Purvi: hmmm

…..

…..

…

Shreya, Divya, Ishita, Mehta, and Trisha return back home.

DM: Chalo ladkiyan pehle breakfast karo aur Shreya uske badh tum todha rest karlo. 10 baje kuch ladkiyan ayenge joh tumhe sajane mein madat karenge…

Shreya: tik Hai aunty...

Purvi too joins them for breakfast…

Shreya: aao maharani kidhar ho tum… gayab hi ho jati ho? Tumhe yaad bhi hai ki aaj meri Shaddi hai?

Purvi: pehli bhat toh aaj ki maharani toh main nahin tum ho aur dusri ki mhujhe yaad hai ki tumhari shaddi hai aur ussi tayari main wyast hoon.

Ishita: Kavin sir aur Dushyant sir kahindhikai nahinde rahe hain

DM: haan who dono toh gym room mein hain pichle kuch dinon se kasrat nahin ho payi unn dono ki toh aaj kar rahe hain.

Divya: iss purane haveli mein gym room bhi hai?

KM:haan hai,tumhe dhekna hai..

Divya: haan.

KM: Purvi breakfast ke bhad isse gym room dhikao.

Mehta: mhujhe bhi Dhekna hai..

Purvi: jisse bhi dhekna hai unn sabko dhikaongi..

After breakfast all shreya's cousins, shreya,divya and ishita move to see the gym room where Dushyant and Kavin were still excersing.

Kavin on seeing them: good morning ladies.. aaj sab yahan kaise?

Shreya: sir hum sabko gym dhekna tha..

Dushyant: oh toh dheko na… waise bhi humara hogaya hum jaa rahehain.

….

…..

…

At around 10 according to the ritual,shreya was bathed with milk and water followed by a manicure, pedicure and then dressing up, hairstyling and makeup

…..

…

At 2:00 (muhurat time for varmala) when all the girls were getting ready they hear the sound of dhol, shehnai.

Purvi: lagta hai bharat agayi hai..

Trisha: aaj toh jijo pakka fida ho jayenge humari di ko dhekke.

Shreya was looking stunning in a silver and red lehnga..

Mehta: Purvi tumna humari madat karo jhoothe chupane mein..

Purvi: main toh jhoote bachane ka kaam karoongi.

Trisha:kya Purvi dii

Purvi: who sab choodo aur bharat ki swagat karne chalo..

Finally the varmala cermony was done quickly followed by the pheras..

The guests were having lunch..

Guest 1(lady): kya shanddar tarike se inhone apni beti ki shaddi karvayi?

Guest 2 (lady): haan,mhujhe na yehi jagah chahiye apne bete ki shaddi ke liye.

Guest 3(lady): bohut mengi hogi yeh jagah.

Guest 2: haan who toh hai par koi na akhir mere ek laute bete ki shaddi toh dhum-dham se honi chahiye.

Guest 1: who dheko sheetalji (shreya's mom) aa rahi hai unhi se puchte hain.

Guest 2: are suniye toh Sheetalji.

Sm hears them and comes towards them: haan kahiye, kuch chahiye aapko?

Guest 2: shaddi toh bohut badhiya hai. Mhujhe yeh yeh janna tha apki apko yeh jagah milii kaise? I mean apne yeh purani haveli shaaadi ke liye kisse book karvayi? Isse pehle toh yahan koi bhi shaddi nahin hui hai.

SM:hogi bhi kaise? Yeh wedding hall nahin kissi ka ghar hai.

Guest: ghar?hum kuch samje nahin..

SM: yeh Shreya ke mu bole bhai ki purvazon ki haveli hai issiliye who chahte the ki Shreya ki shaddi yahin ho.. who ussi ke sath kaam karta hai. Ek minute dhikati hoon (she spots dushyant and point out to him) who raha..

…..

….

During the reception people were wishing the newly married couple and music and dance was going on simulaneously mean time there were some people who were doing match making…

A group of girls were busy gossiping

1 girl: Aru kahan koyihui ho? Kabse dekh rahi hoon tumhe (she finds her still lost so shakes her and again repeats the same question)

Aru: kuch nahin

Girl: are bol na.

Aru (in a dreamy tone): Blackberry

Girl: abh yeh blackberry khon hai?

Aru: woh kaale sherwani mein..

Girl: sambhal jaa woh ek CID officer hai.

Aru: pata hai, unse bola ki main khoobsurat dhikrahihoon.

Girls together: sacchi?

Aru: hmm.

 **Flashback**

Two people accidently bang into each other…

Boy: I am so sorry,apkokahin lagi tohnahin?

Girl keeps staring at him.

Boy: excuse me

Girl: sorry aapkuch bol rahe the?

Boy: apko kahin lagi toh nahin?

Girl: no, main bilkul tik hoon. Waise mera naam Areej hai.. Shrey ki dost hoon

Boy: nice to meet you Areej..Mera naam Sachin hai.. Shreya aur Daya sir ke sath kaamkarta hoon..

Areej: apko kuch bolun toh bura nahin manoge?

Sachin: nahin

Areej: appe yeh kaala Sherwani bohut jach raha hai.. handsome lag rahe ho.

Sachin: aapbhi bohut khoobsurat lag rahi ho bilkul pari jaisi.

Areej: thank you.

Just then someone calls sachin.

Sachin: excuse me mhujhe jaana hoga.

Areej:hmm

 **Flashback ends.**

All girls: oho toh yeh bhat hai

Aru: hmm

….

…..

The day ends with Viddai and the entire CID team moves to DUO's house to do the ghar pravesh…

At duo house

Tarika does Shreya's arti andthen the ghar pravesh..

They make dareya settle on a couch and divya and shreya comes out with a bowl of milk and rose petals.

Shreya: aaj doodhwale ne bohut paise kamay honge..

Ahijeet: yeh toh sirf deoh hi packet hai, isse bohut paise kaise kama sakta hai who?

Purvi: bhai Shreya sirf iski bhat nahin kar rahi hai aaj isse toh doodh se nahalaya gaya tha subah.

Abhijeet: aain?

Kavin: haan sir who toh uss haveli ki riwaz hai ki dulhan ko shaddi ke din rani ki tarah sajate hain.

ACP:are haan Kavin main toh tumhe inn sab main batana hi bhool gaya ki kaal 9 baje London keliye nikalna hai.

Daya: london kyun sir?

ACP: ek cofereance hai.

Kavin: main tayar ho jaonga sir..

After that all last rituals were done and everyone dispersed for their respective houses

…

….

Abhijeet: aaj toh kavin se kuch puch nahin paya.. koi bhat nahin bohut jaldi puch loonga.

Tarika: who sab bate abh keliye choddo aur so jao Abhijeet.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEET ARU.. MAY U HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE AHEAD…**

 **Will abhijeet ever get to know the truth?**

 **Ok, I end up here today...**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all.**

 **signing off Anaya**


	22. Chapter 22

**A BIG THANK YOU EVERYONE FORYOUR CONTINUOS SUPPORT. I SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL ARE LIKING THIS CHAPTER. THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS.**

…..

….

Its been 2 days since dareya were married. Kavin and ACP had already left for the conference in London the previous day.

In duo house Shreya was preparing breakfast, Abhijeet was reading newspaper, Daya was busy with his laptop while Tarika was busy grumbling..

Tarika: yeh acchi bhat nahin hai jabse tum ayi ho Shreya mhujhe mere hi kitchen mein ghusne nahin deti..

Shreya from the kitchen: Tarika tumhe jo chahiye bol de main laungi na.

Tarika: main pura din bhete bhete pak gayi hun.

Abhijeet looking from above the paper Tarika yeh tumhara panchva mahina hai, abh toh aram karle.

Shreya: bhai panchve mahine se yaad aya, sathve mahine main Tarika ki godhbharai karni hai.

This conversation draws Daya's attention.

Daya: haan yeh toh karni hi hai bhai..

Shreya: chalo breakfast ready hai sab ajao..

They all move to the table and began having breakfast. While having breakfast Daya's phone rang.

Abhijeet: kiskaphone hai Daya?

Daya: khabri ka hai boss,main ek minute mein aya.

He moves aside to talk to his khabri. And then joins them back on the breakfast table.

Abhijeet: kya bat hui?

Daya: woh kuch jankari dena chahta hai. Usse milne jana hai.

Abhijeet: accha tik hai tum apne khabri se milne jao, main aur Shreya bureau chale jate hain.

Daya and Shreya were to reume their duty from today..

….

…..

…..

…..

In the bureau.

At around 10 Shreya walks up to Abhijeet's desk

Shreya: sir mhujhe chinta ho rahi hai, Daya abhi tak nahin aya subha se gaye hue the.

Abhijjet: Shreya chinta mat karo uska message aya tha ki uske kabri ne bataya ki kuch honewala hai ussi ke bareme pata lagane ke liye who dure informers se milne gaya hai.

….

…

After a long wait Abhijeet too starts getting worried and begins pacing up and down while trying to call Daya. His grabs the attention.

Abhijeet with the phone attached to his ear: yeh Daya kahan atak gaya? Na phone utta raha hai, na phone kar raha hai… Ek zaroori information chahiye thi uske bina case age nahin bad sakta hai.

Freedy: information! khonsi information sir?

Abhijjet: who secret hai abhi batayi nahin ja sakti.

Freedy:kyun sir?

Abhijeet: kyunki CID ke upar ek sankat agayi hai. Dushman ne kuch kardiya hai. Kya kardiya hai issika pata lagane Daya gaya hua hai… Daya hai kahan pe?

A voice from behind: Daya yahan hai.

Abhijeet:Daya?

Sachin: Daya?

She does namaste to all.

Freedy rubs his eyes.

Daya enters from behind.

Lady: are maine toh socha hi nahin tha ki aplog mere bareme bhat kar rahe honge.

All officers have confused expressions just at that moment they notice Daya who enters inside

Daya: aap khon?

Lady: main Daya hoon

Daya: Daya toh main hoon.

Lady:are nahin nahin bhaisaab Daya main hoon. Meri maa mhujhe Daya bulati hai, humare Ahmedabad ki poll ki meri sari saheliyan hai na Shanti, Kanta,joshna, jamna, Amita, sheetaladi sab mhujhe Daya hi bulate hain aur Adhar card wale log hai na who bhi mhujhe Daya hi bulate hain aur Shaddi se pehle main Daya thi aur abhi bhi shaddi ke badh main daya hi hoon issiliye Tapu ke papa bhi mhujhe Daya hibulate naam Daya nahin hoga. Shayad.. haan jivdaya hoga.

Daya makes a face nd Shreya burts out laughing and Abhijeet too laughs

Abhijeet: jivdaya…. Aap daya hai?

Dayabhen: haan Daya Tapu ke papa gada

Daya: yeh Tapu khon? Tapu ke papa Gada khon?

Dayabhen; haan Tapu hai na who mera beta hai aur Tapu ke papa matlab tapu ke papa ( she lifts her mangalsutra.) mere pati hein Tapu ke papa. Humare main pati ka naam nahin bolte.

Shreya recognising her: ek minute aap gokuldham ki dayabhen toh nahin.. gharbha queen?

Dayabhen excitedly: haan haan are barabar.. (realising the place she is) haan main wahi hoon

Daya: aap yahan ayi kyun hai?

Dayabhen: woh mhujhe na Padma bhai se milna hai. )

Abhijeet: Padma bhai?

Dayabhen trying to recollected the the correct pronounciation of the name: pramod bhai… pramodhan bhai… haan parmudhanbhai.

Abhijeet: dekhye iss naam ka yahan koi panchi nahin hai.

Dayabhen: hun!

Freedy: aap galat dukhan mein ayi hai.

Dayabhen: nahin bhai main sahi dukhan… a..main sahi jagah pe ayi hoon…..ek minute azara (she removes a purse from her bag) yeh packet khujhe mila hai who jiska hai woh batati hoon ABC ACP pra

Abhijeet: ACP Pradyuman

Dayabhen: haan haan wohi

Abhijeet checks the Purse and declares it fake.

…..

…..

So two cases crop up simultaneously which takes about 2 days to solve During this time the officers too had a good time with the gokuldham wasis specially Dayabhen.. the next was was seemingly very long which invovled a Ruby roberry and murder wherein Iyer and Babita were found to be having the ruby followed by interrogation of the entire Gokuldham society… on the day this case was solved.

Duo's house dareya night.

Shreya was sitting infront of the mirror and applying a cream. Daya comes and hugs her from behind.

Shreya: Daya yeh kya kar rahe ho?

Daya: apne biwi se pyar (and he stat kissing her on her neck.) tumne sunna dayabhen apne pati ko kaise bulati hai?

Shreya: haan Tapu ke papa..Toh

Daya: kuch nahin…par kitna cute sound karta hai na.

Shreya: toh apko bhi waise bulaon?

Daya: hmm

Shreya: par who toh apne bet ka naam leti hai aur humara toh koi baccha nahin hi.

Daya who was too busy kissing her neck now attacked her lips and they shared a passionate kiss. Finally Daya lifetd her and took her to the bed.

Daya:mhujhe bhi apna ek baccha chahiye joh bilkul tumhari tara dikhe.

They have they romantic night making love (sorry wont go into details)

…

…..

Many cases followed but they didn't loose contact with the ever so loving Gokuldham wasis.

Its been 2 months now Purvi too had recovered…

One fine morning in Khush Niwas

The alarm rang at 4:30 Purvi switched off the alarm freshened up and came down to the hall where she sees KM and DM arranging sargis.

Purvi: maa ek toh meri sargi hai doh aapdono ki pr yeh baki doh kiski.

DM: pari yeh doh na Ishita aur Shreya ka hai.

Purvi: accha.

DM: chalo hume chalna chahiye suraj nikalnese pehle dono ko sargi bhi deni hai.

KM: pari yeh lo tumhari sargi aur haan doctor se bhat ki hai maine usne kaha ki tum vrat rakh sakti ho par sunah clinic ane ko kaha….

Purvi takes her sargi and begins eating while KM and DM move out to give Ishita and Shreya their respective sargis.

While Purvi was having her sargi Kavin and Dushyant come down,

Kavin: Purvi tum vrat rakh rahi ho?

Purvi: haan, har saal ki tarah iss bhar bhi…aur daro mat doctor ne bhi kaha ki main rakh sakti hoon.

Kavin: chalo toh main bhi rakhta hoon.

Purvi: nahin aaj tumhe headquaters janna hai phir agar koi case agaya toh problemho jayegi.

Kavin: koiproblem nahin hogi.

Purvi: kavin zidd mat karo Dushyant ne bataya ki pichli bhar vrat rakhne ke badh tum kitne kamzor ho gaye the.

Kavin glares at Dushyant: chal tik hai nahin rakhta par tum aaj bureau se chutti logi.

Purvi: haan lungi.

Purvi finishes her and DM also return and the sun too rises.

She then went to the clinic while Kavin and Dushyant left for the bureau.

Purvi while returning from the bureau calls ACP

ACP: hello, haan Purvi bol

Purvi: sir aaj mhujhe chutti chahiye thi.

ACP: aaj de deta par Shreya aur Ishita ne bhi chutti li hui hai, dno ka vrat joh hai.. Aaj nahin desakta. Haan par tum ghar jaldi ja sakte ho agar koi case na ho.

Purvi: ok sir

…

….

Purvi enters the bureau.

Kavin comes to her: tum bureau kyon ayi.

Purvi: sir ne leave nahin diya. Shreya aur Ishita bhi leave pe hai.

Just the ACP enters and everyone gets to work

Babita and Dayabhen come in.

Abhijeet: are Dayabhen aap yahan?

Dayabhen: haan aaj karvachauth ki puja hai isiliye sabko nivota dene ayi thi.

Babita: pls Daya sir Abhijeet sir apni apni biwiyon ko lekar aye hume achha lagega.

ACP: hum zaroor ayenge.

Daya: thnku.. aur haan apni biwiyon ko bolna ki laal pehena hai.

Abhijet: tik hai.

They all get back to work but unfortunat for them a case gets reported which is solved by evening. After which all move back home..

In late evening, 3-4 cars arrive at gokuldham society. The gokuldham wasis were all dressed and seemed to be waiting for the arrivers.

In the first car was Abhirika, Dareya, ACP and Salunke.

Second car was Kavi, Ishyant and Nikya while in the 3rd were the rest of the officers. While Purvi was sitting in the car her phone rings seeing that it is one of her old friend she starts talking. While the others are preparing to get down the car. Freedy hadn't come.

Divya: sir aaplog jaye main Purvi ma'am ke sath ajaongi.

Kavin: tik hai par jaldi ajao.

All get down from the car and are greeted by the gouldham wasis.

Bhide asking dushyant: apse kabhi mulakat nahin ho payi.

Dushyant: haan kyunki jab bhi aap bureau aye main nahin tha.

Bhide: chaliye na sab terrace par chalte hein.

Dayabhen sees Tarika:jee aap chad paog.

Tarika: fikar mat kao main chad paongi.

Dayabhen: waise apne apna naam nahin bataya.

Tarika: main , Abhijeet ki patni.

Dayabhen: accha chaliye.

They all move up to the terrace. Purvi too disconnects the call a sees that Divya was still in the car.

Purvi: tum abhi tak gayi nahin?

Divya: nahin ma'am aphika intezar kar rahi thi.

Purvi: accha tik hai chalo.

They get off the car and move up the stairs but Purvi feels faintish. Divya quickly cathches her.

Divya: ma'am aap tik ho?

Purvi: haan.

Divya: apne bhi vrat rakha hai.

Purvi doesn't answer her and resumes climbing the stairs. On the way they meet Hathi bhai who was still clibing the stairs.

Hathi: jee aap khon? Dekhye baharwale andar nahin aa sakte.

On the terrace

Babita: are Purvi nahin ayi sir?

Dushyant: bas ati hi hogi.

Tapu: Babita aunty Purvi khon ha?

Babita: Purvi wohi CID officer hai jisne meri interrogation ki thi.

Dushyant:lo agayi.

Popatlal sees her an Divya together: wah kyakanyayen hein.

He asks Pankaj who was standing close to him: sir kya yeh apke hi officers hein.

Pankaj: haan, koi shak?

Popatlal: nahin..dono bohut khoobsurat hai.

Pankaj: who toh hai.

Popatlal: kya dono shaddi-shudda hai?

Pankaj:nahin.

Violins start playing in Popatlal's mind and he starts daydreaming.

Purvi was dressed in a red saree and Divya in red chudidar.

Dayabhen: chaliye sab agaye toh Puja shuru karte hein.

They do the puja and wait for the sun to arrive.

Komal and anjali start giving each one their thalis. She goes to give Divya.

Divya: jee maine vrat nahin rakha hai.

Komal: koi bhat anhin aap bhet ke dekhye.

Kavin starts singing and all other men join

Chand chupa badal me sharma ke meree jana

Sine se lag ja too balkhake meree jana

Gumsum sa hai gupchup sa hai, madhosh hai khamosh hai

Han yeh sama, han yeh sama kuchh aur hai

Han han han chand chupa...

Najdikiya badh jane de, arre nahee baba nahee, abhee nahee nahee nahee

Dur se hee tum jee bhar ke dekho, tum hee kaho kaise dur se dekhu

Chand ko jaise dekhta chakor hai

Aye gumsum sa hai, yeh sama kuchh aur hai

Ho ho ho chand chupa badal me...

Aaja re aaja re chanda kee jab tak too naa aayega

Sajana ke chere toh dekhne yeh man tarsa jayega

Naa naa chanda too nahee aana too jo aaya toh

Sanam sharma ke kahee chala jaye naa

Aaja re aaja re chanda too lakh duwaye payega

Naa naa chanda too nahee aana, varna sanam chala jayega

Aanchal me too chup jane de, arre nahee baba nahee, abhee nahee nahee nahee

Julfo me tum kho jane do, arre nahee baba nahee, abhee nahee nahee nahee

Pyar toh nam hai sabra kaa humdam, woh bhala bolo kaise kare ham

Sawan kee rah jaise dekhe mor hai, he rehne bhee

Purvi takes her thali and moves to the other side before anyone else can see.

Dayabhen: who dekho chan nikal aya.

Babita: chalo jaldi vrat kholo.

All break their fast according to rituals. While Pankaj was clicking pics.

Jethalal: accha laga ki aap sab aye. Chaliye abh kaana kane chaliye. Humare sare gokuldham mahila mandal ne banaya hai.

Hathi: haan haan chalo mhujhe toh bohut bhuk lagi hai.

the gokuldham wasis move down

Divya: waise Purvi ma'am apne bhi apna vrat khola?

Shreya: Purvi tumne bhi vrat rakha?

Abhijeet: chalo aaplog jaldi chaliye hum ate hain.

Abhijeet asks dareya and kavi to stay back.

Purvi: bhai apne hume yahan kyun rakha?

Abhijeet: Purvi ek minute. Waise Kavin mhujhe na tumse bohut pehle se hi kuvh puchna hai.

Kavin: haan sir puchye na.

Abhijeet:sacchi sacchi batao tumhare kitne ladkiyon ke sath affair chal raha hai?

Kavin: affair?

Purvi: bhai aap yeh kya bol rahe ho?

Abhijeet: Purvi tum isme mat pado.

Kavin: sir mera koi affair nahin hai, aap jante ho I main sirf Purvi se pyar krta hoon.

Abhijeet: jhoot hai yeh. Ek biwi hai phir bhi extra marital affairs karte hue tumhe sharm nahin ati.

Purvi: bhai aap yeh kya bol rahe ho. Aap Kavin ko galat samaj rahe ho.

Abhijeet: purvi tumne abhi tak usse jana kaha hai?

Purvi: bhai main usse pyar karti hoon.

Abhijeet: han tum usse pyar karti ho par kya who tumse pyar karta hai?

Daya who was silent till now spoke up: yeh kya chal raha hai?

Abhijeet: yeh Kavin apne BIWI ka illaj ek gyanec se kar rah hai. Aur gynec ke pass tabhi jate hein jab pregnancy se related ho.

Daya: iska matlab Kavin tumhari biwi maa banewali hai aur tum yeh.. chii

Purvi becomes teary.

Kavin: meri biwi maa nahin banewali. Aur main kuch galat nahin kar raha hoon.

Abhijeet: iska matlab tum yeh mante ho ki tumhari biwi hai.

Kavin: haan hai aur main usse jaan se zyada pyar karta hoon.

Abhijeet: dekha.

Purvi: Kavin chalo yahan se.

Daya:Purvi tumne suna nahin phir bhi tum iss gatiya aadmi ke sath jaa rahi ho.

Purvi: pehli bhat yeh gatiya nahin hain

Kavin: aur sir main kuch galat nahin kar raha hoon.

Abhijeet slaps him and catches his collar and Purvi starts crying.

Dushyant who had come back to call them had witnessed all this

Dushyant: sir yeh aap bohut galat kar rahe ho.

Daya: tum dur rah isse.

Dushyant: main dur kaise reh sakta jab yeh bhat mere bhai aur bhabi se related hai.

Kavin: dushu tum please cup rahoge. Tumhe Pari ki kasam.

Purvi: mat doh usse kissi ki kasam.

Dhushyant: main aaj kissi ki nahin sununga. Dadi ko di hui kasam se dono ne apn mu band rakha hua hai.

Abhijeet: yeh kya chal raha hai.

Dushyant: sir Kavin apne patni se tabse pyar karta jab se hum pyar ka matlab bhi nahin samajte.

Daya: toh who purvi se pyar ka natak kyun kar raha hai?

Kavin: koi natak nahin kar raha hoon.

Dusyant: main bhat kar raha hoon….. sir pata hai kavin ki paatni khon hai?

Daya: nahin.

Dushyant: ek minute milwata hoon.

He goes to Purvi and catches her hand and brings her forward.

Dushyant: yeh rahi Purvi Kavin Malhotra.

Shreya: kya?

Tarika: aur Purvi tumne hume bataya bhi nahin.

Purvi: nahin bataya.

Dushyant: inki shaddi ko abh 7 saal hone ko aye hein.

All were shocked.

Tarika: toh tum mangalsutra aur sindoor kyun nahin pehenti.

Purvi: kyunki humari court marriage hui hai

Shreya: wow Purvi iska matlab tum pregnant ho?

Dushayant:kya?

Purvi: nahin hoon main pregnant na kabhi ho paungi.

Shreya: matlab.

PurvI: kyunki main banj hoon aur issi kalank se bachane ke liye Kavin ne mhujse shaddi ki thipar dadi ko yeh manzoor nahin tha.

Abhijeet comes forward and cups Purvi's face.

Abhijeet: meri behen ne itna kuch saha hai aur humebhanak tak nahin lagne diya hai.

Just then Tapu comes running up

Tapu: sab aapka wait kar rahe hein.

Abhijjet: haan ate hein… sab apne apne ansu poch lo aur neehe chalo..

They go down and enjoy the food with everyone.

After the food they sit to talk.

ACP: khanna bohut badiya bana hai.

Poptlal wasseemingly trying to impress Purvi and Divya.

Komal softly: popat bhai ko dekho kaise latto hue ja rahe hein.

Kavin gets irritated seeing this.

Popatlal to Purvi: waise aap bohut khoobsurat lag rayhe ho.

Purvi: thank u

….

…..

 **Picture abhi baki hai mere dost…..**

 **Next chapter will have godhbarai and a leap in years...**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all.**

 **signing off Anaya**

Top of Form


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you… thank you so much everyone…. My first story and such a lovely response….. it really makes my day when I read all the reviews . THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS.**

 **Thank you Jia, Ashu, roohi, Jia,Kia, Purva, Levisha, sree,Kia, Cadbury's Fan, Candy126, Waterflower Misty, uzma sheikh, mithi, anjali99, Anushka Diya, krissane d'souza, Meghana0106, . 1234**

 **Roo all your answers are here.**

 **Sorry I can't thank each one individually.**

…..

….

One fine day in Duo house.

Shreya: Tarika main kya kehti hoon koi acchi si muhrat dekhke tumhari godh barai karate hein in dino mein..

Daya: haan aur iskeliye panditji ko bulana padega.

Shreya: maine pandit ko,ACPsir, Saunke sir, mummy papa aur uncle aunty ko bulaya hai who ate hi honge.

Abhijeet: wah tum toh badi tez nikli. Par itne sare logonko bulane ki kya zaroorat hai.

Shreya: bhai maine toh sirf badon ko bulaya hai.

….

….

All the elders were sitting in the living room and discussing about the godh barai…

ACP: itni jaldi itni sari tayariyan o jayege?

KM: Sir 3 din tohbohut hote hein. Ramse hojayenge aur phir Tarika ke pariwar walon ko bhi bullana hai.

Abhijeet: who kaam main karlunga.. aur kuch

DM: aur kuch nahin tum log uss din chutti le paoge toh lelo aur agar ki case aye toh usse jaldi se niptalo.

Daya:aur baki ke sajawat.

Shreya: main karron please.

DM: tik hai…

….

….

….

The house was beautifully decorated..

All ladies were waiting down for the mother to be to arrive whie the men were partying out in the lawn. Finally everyone's wait got over Tarik came down wearing a green saree and adorned with flowers. She was brought down by her mother and aunt as Purvi and Tarika were busy attending the guests. However two people were not at all happy seeing Tarika's aunt.

Lady1: yeh yahan kya kar rahi hai?

Lady2: pata nahin kya sunna bethegi agar usne Pari ko yahan dekhliya..

Lady1: mera toh jee gabra raha hai..Kavin ko bolde ki Purvi ko yahan se lejaye wo ladki idhar-udhar kaam sambhal rahi hai.

Lady2: ek minute main Kavin komessage kar deti hoon.

Lady1: hmm.

One Lady comes and blesses Tarika..

Tarika: mumma main chahti hoon ki aaj ke din meri dono pyari saheliyan yeh bagh daud chodde aur mere pass toh aye.

TM: ek minute dono ko dund kelatihoon tab tak aaplog continue karo..

…

…

Purvi and Shreya come near Tarika.

Tarika's aunt: hay apshagun hogaya

TM: kaisa apshagun Didi

Pammi: are ek banj ladki koi godh barai mein ati hai toh apshagun hi kehlayajata hai.

TM: main kuch samji nahin.

Just then DM and KM come there.

DM: Pari chalo beta yahan se.

Pammi: are Kavita jee, nirmala jee aaplog yahan..

KM: hum apni beti ke dost ke godh barai ke liye aye the par abh nahin rukenge.

Tarika: aunty please mat jaye, masi ke taraf se main maafi mangti hun

Pammi: tum kyun maafi mangoge? Aur aaplog chod kyun nahin dete iss manhus ladki ko? Pata nahin isne sab pe kaisa jadoo kardiya hai.

DM: bas kijye Pammi jee hum kuch nahin bol rahe iska matlab yeh nahin ki hum sab sehte jaye…..chalo Pari

Pammi: aaplog ruk sakte hein par isse bhej doh iski buri saya main apne bacchi pe nahin padne deh sakta.

A loud voice: Main kabse sun raha hoon ki aap mere behen ko kuch bhi sunate ja rahe ho.. apki himat kaise hui.. Aap Tarika ke masi ho issiliye chup hoon nahin tho dhakke marke bhar nikalta

Purvi: sorry, Bhai aap kuch matbolye main hi chali jati hoon.. waise bhi iski toh adat lag gayi hai mhujhe

Tarika: Purvi tu kahin nahin jaa rahi ho. Agar tu jayegi toh main bhi yeh rasam nahin karungi.

Purvi: Taru tujhe meri kasam tu aisa kuch nahin karogi…. I am so sorry aap sab ka din kharab kardiya.

She moves out followed by Abhijeet, Shreya KM and DM

Tarika: masi yeh apne accha nahin kiya, usne kasam di hai issi liye yahan bheti hoon nahin toh ..

She sits with a heavy heart and somehow the godh barai ends…

….

…..

…..

 **4 years later** Abhirika is blessed with 2 sons Aditya 4 years and arav 2 years. Dareya too has a son shaurya 3 years and Shreya is 8 months pregnant with their second child. While the lovely couple Ishyant are happily married and have a son whom they named Dhruv and is 2 years..

Ishyant room

Ishita comes out after having a shower and sees her husband still sleeping

Iahita comes to him and starts to shake off her wet hair on his face. Dushyant catches her around her waist and pulls her towards him due to which she falls on him.

Ishita: kya kar rahe ho?

Dushyant: agar tum itne pyar se ttaoge thohum bhi pyar karne ke mood mein hai.

Ishita: sharam kar ek bacche ke baap ho..

Dushyant: toh kyun na dusra baccha plan karein.

Ishita; chupkar aur jaldi utto maa bol rahi thi ki aaj Dadi wapas aa rahi hai.

Dushyant: oh shit Dadi wapas aa rahi hai..

He gets up in a hurry and pecks a kiss on her cheek.

Ishita: sab Dadi se itna kyun darte hein?

Dushyant: dadi nahin affat hai woh.

Downstairs all were busy cleaning and arranging the house so that everything looks perfect. Ishita comes down and sees this, she then moves to the kitchen and finds Purvi cooking.

Ishita: sorry Bhabi main late ho gayi.

Purvi:Ishita tumhe kitni bhar bola hai ki rishte mein tum meri bhabi ho.

Ishita: sorry no bhabi only Purvi

Purvi: that's better. Abh jao aur mere rajkumar ko uttao. Kavin dadi ko lane gaya hai. Kabhi bhi aa sakte hein.

Ishita: aap khud kyun nahin uttate apne rajkumar ko?wo main karungi.

Purvi wipes her hands to her saree: ok tik hai par yaad rakna roti gol honi chahiye.

Ishita: haan.

After sometime Kavin arrives along with dadi and a girl who seemed to be of 25-26 years. Everyone took Dadi's blessing and welcomed her.

Dadi: kaisa chal raha hai sab aur mera pota kaisa hai?

KD: maa sab accha chal raha hai. Aap kaisi hai aur yeh khon hai?

Dadi: mera toh maan bohut shant lag raha hai ashram mein seva karne ke bhad aur yeh Urvashi hai, aaj se yeh humare sath rahegi.

Dhruv was hiding behind Purvi catching her saree pallu as to him Dadi was a total stranger.

Dadi: Ishita bahu Dhruv kahan hai?

Ishita: dadi woh

Purvi: yahan hai Dhruv and she moves aside.

Dadi: badi dadi ke pas nahin ayega mera baccha?

Dhruv looks at Ishita and gets a smile in return. He then moves towards his Badi dadi with wobbly steps.

…..

…..

…..

Purvi, Kavin and Dushyant were returning back from bureau to find all very fluent with Urvashi and actually enjoying with her.

KM: tumlog agaye? Chalo fresh hoke ajao sab khanna kane.

Dushyant: ate hein.

Kavi and Dushyant move to their respective rooms and Ishita too goes.

Kavi room

Purvi was adjusting her saree when Kavin comes from behind and wraps her around her waist and starts kissing her back.

Purvi: kavin sab neeche wait kar rahe honge… chalo.. badh mein karlena joh karna hai.

Kavin: tik haipar bhad main tum mhujhe nahin rokoge.

Purvi: hmm

At the dining table

All were quietly eating as Dadi believed that one mustn't talk while eting after eating Purvi and Ishita moved to clear everything while others went to the living room..

…..

Days passed on smoothly however Kavin started disliking Urvashi as she was trying to build closenes between them….

On the terrace Dadi and Urvashi were talking.

Urvashi: main kitni bhi lakh koshish karron Kavin ke mann mein sirf Purvi ke pyar ka bhooth chada hai.

Dadi: issi bhooth ko utarne main tumhe yahan layi hoon.. main janti hoon tum hi meri akhri kwaish puri kar sakti ho.. mere Kavin ke bacche ka muu dekhna hai mhujhe.

Urvashi: yeh tabhi ho payega jab Purvi uske zindagi se kahin dur chali jaye.

Dadi: main usse yahan se bhej dungi.

….

Same day Dadi comes to Purvi.

Purvi: are Dadi aap yahan? kuch chahiye tha

Dadi: main tumse pehli bhar kuch mange ayi hoon. Wo dogi mhujhe?

Purvi: agar mere hah mein hai toh zaroor dungi.

Dadi: mhujhe mere Kavin ka baccha chahiye. (Purvi lowers her head) pata hai mhujheki tum nahin depaoge par Urvashi degi aur yeh tabhi mumkin hoga jab tum uske zindagi se dur chali jaoge.

Purvi: par dadi.

Dadi: par war kuch nahin yeh meri akhri iccha samj kar toh pura karo. Wacchan de mhujhe ki tum uske zindagi se dur jaoge.

Purvi hesitantly promises her.

…..

…

…

…

Kavin comes home searching for Purvi

Kavin: maa Purvi ko dekha hai?

KM: subah se toh nahin dheka. Kyun kya hua?

Dushyant: usne aaj bureau mein apna resignation letter bhej diya hai.

DM:kya? room mein dekh

Kavin rushes to her room to find Purvi missing. But he finds a letter written by her.

He reads it.

 _Agar tumhe yeh chitti milagayi ho toh iska matlab hai ki main kahin dur ja chuki hogi tumhare zindagi hai tumhe jab bhi main tumhe kissi bacche ke sath kelte dekhti hoon mujhe humesha yeh lagta hai ki main tumhe kabhi who khushi nain de paongi… uss operatin ne bhi kuch asar nahin dikhayi par tum chinta math karo main maa nahin ban payi toh kya hua tum baap zarror bansakte ho aur yeh khushi tumhe Urvashi degi…. I am sorry please mhujhe bhul janna aur Urvashi ke sath apni zindagi jee lena. Aur haan janti hoon ki tum CID officer ho aur mhujhe doondhne ki koshish karoge par pehle hi kaehti hoon ki yeh koshish bekar jayegi…_

 _Tumhari pyari Purvi_

Kavin starts crying after reading the letter and in anger goes down

Kavin: URVASHI yeh sab tumhari chal hai na?

Urvashi: maine kya kiya?

Kavin: zyada boli mat bano main main janta hoon ki tum mhuhe pane ki koshish kar rahe ho who nahin ho paya toh Purvi ko hi mere raste se nikal diya?

Dadi: who gayi to accha hi hua. Abh tum apni zindagi bhi jee sakoge.

Kavin: jee sakoge ka kya matlab hai apka dadi. Kitna khush hun main apni zindagi mein par lagta hai ki kisisko yeh khushi bardash nahin ho payi.

Urvashi: kyun uske peeche pade ho? Main janti hoon ki tum bacche ke liye taras rahe ho. Wo main aapko dungi na.

Kavin: nahin chahiye mhujhe koi baccha tumse… samji tum.

And he moves out of the house in anger and determination to find Purvi at any cost.

Ishita on the other hand informs in the bureau about this.. Daya who was presently at home gets the news and is shocked. He then shares the news with Shreya and Tarika.

Shreya: yeh zaroor Dadi ka kiya karaya hai… Pote panne ke aas mein who andi ho chuki hai. Daya mhujhe apse akele mein kuch bhat karni nai.

Dareya move to their room

Daya: haan bolo

Shreya: daya main soch rahi hoon kyun na hum apna baccha Purvi ko de?\

Daya: yeh tum kya keh rahi ho?

Shreya: tik hi keh rahi hoon, maintoh firse maa bansakti hoon aur waise bhi yeh humara dusra baccha hoga.

Daya: haan yeh tohsahi hai par kya tum apne bacche ke bagair reh paoge?

Shreya: purvi toh mhujse behtar maa sabit hogi toh mhujhe toh khusi hi hogi.

Daya:tik hai main bureau chalta hoon Purvi ko dundna bhihai. Pata nahin iss ladki ko kaisa pagalpaan suja ki ghar chdke hi chali gayi.

..

In the bureau.

Jaywanti: sir Purvi ka mobile toh uske ghar main hi trace hua hai.

ACP: aur car?

Kavin: who car lekar nahin gayi shayad taxi ya auto se gayi hogi.

ACP: sare auto drivers aur taxi walon ki association bulvao.

They inquire with all the taxi and auto drivers by showing Purvi's pic and asking other question finally

Autowala: yeh nahin dhiki sir par haan aaj subah ek ladki bheti thi meri auto main ro rahi thi chehra toh nahin dekh payi kyunki usne apna ghunghat apne sir pe dhala hua tha aur maine usse central busstop pe chooda tha usse age kuch nahin janta hoon.

ACP: apsab ka bohut bohut shukriya.

They then head off to the centrabusstop but to their bad luck as many ladies had gone there who had their head covered.

Kavin: abh kaise dunde usse?

Abhijet: apne sare khabriyon ko kaam pe lagalo aur sari police station main bhi yeh bhat batao. Kahin na kahin toh milegi hi.

…..

After two days of tiring search. A khabri walks into the bureau.

Abhijeet: haan Chotu kuch pata chala?

Chotu: Chotu kabhikhali hat ata hai kya saab?

Abhijeet: haan jaldi bata deh.

Chotu: sir pata chala hai ki ek ladki ko behoshi halat min hospital lejayagaya hai.. dhabbe pe milli thi. Mumbai- Pune highway pe. Par khonsa hospital yeh nahin pata.

Abhijeet: accha tik hai (and gives him some money)

Daya: hope yeh khabar acchi ho.

Freedy: abh khonsa hospital yeh kaise pata chalega?

ACP: Mumbai-Pune highway pe jitne bhi hospitals hai sab mien pata lagwao.

Sachin: pata lagate lagate bohut time nikal jayega.

Daya: toh divide hi kisiko pata chalta hai dusron ko contact karo.

The team got divided into groups of 3 headed by ACP, Abhijeet, Daya, Kavin, Dushyant and Sachin.

Finally Sachin's team manages to locate the girl and to their pleasure it was Purvi only.

Sachin informs the other teams.

Sachin to doctor: kya hua hai doctor isse?

Doctor: weakness hai shayad stress ki wajah se… hum uske pariwar ko trace kar rahe the par aaplog hi agaye.. abi toh soyi hui hai sedations ki wajah se par jaldi ut jayegi.

Sachin: thank you doctor.

The remaining teams to arrive soon.

Kavin rushing in: kahan hai Purvi?

Sachin: andar hai woh. Par abhi so rahi hai aur doctor ne kaha ki usse aram karne doh aur andar janne se mana kiya hai.

Tarika, Ishita and Shreya too arive there.

Abhijeet: Shreya tum yahan kyun ayi?

Shreya: bhai mhujhe Purvi se bhat karni hai.

A nurse comes out from Purvi's ward: patient ko hosh agaya hai

All are about to rush in.

Nurse: ek minute sab mat jay thoda thoda karke.

So Kavin and dareya go in. Purvi sees them and sits.

Purvi: tumlog yahan kyun aye ho?

Shreya: toh kya tumhe marne chodde?

Purvi: haan

Shreya: jee karta hai ki tumhe ek tapad lagaon par kya kare tum toh hospital bed pe leti hui hai… maine aur Daya ne ek faisla liya hai.

Purvi: kaisa faisla?

Daya: hum apna baccha tumhe dena chahte hein

Purvi: sir yeh aap kya keh rahe ho aur Shreya tum pagal toh nahin hogaye? Apni mamta ka khoon karke who baccha mhujhe dogi.

Shreya: decide karke batao aur main ghar jaa rahi hoon.

Other cid members meet her and move back but Abhijeet, Kavin and Dushyant stay over.

Kavin: chalo Purvi ghar chalte hein.

Purvi: nahinjaana mhujhe ghar.

Abhijeet: yeh kaisa bachpana hai?

Purvi: bachpana hi sahi par mhujhe nahin jaana.

 **Will Purvi accept Dareya's offer?**

 **Kya Kavin usse ghar lejanekeliye mana payega ya kya tootegi dadi kodiya hua waachan?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all.**

 **signing off Anaya**

Top of Form


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you… I am dissapointed as yesterday I was checking my story graph which showed so many views but only a few reviews.. reviews are not even half of the number of views.. pls silent readers please review.. coz each review or each of your views really counts**

 **Thank you Meghana0106, anjali99, shabna, Waterflower misty, mithi, Harshit shetty, , Candy126, Sarru, Kuki17, sunshine dareya, krissane d'souza, Sree, Guest, Purva, Jia, uzma sheik**

 **Love you all and god bless you..**

 **Sorry coz I am not thanking each one inividually of late as I am always in a hurry to post the chapters…. And secondly sorry for my silly mistakes.**

…..

….

Dushyant: chalo na Pari.

Abhijeet: main discharge karwake latta hoon.

Purvi: please.

Kavin: chup ekdam chup.

Abhijeet gets the disharge done and Kavin lifts Purvi in his arms as she was resisting to move… They reach the car and he makes her sit and sits beside her while Dushyant in on the driver's seat and Abhijeet on the passenger seat. On reaching Khush niwas.

Purvi: kavin please mhujhe nahin jaana.

Abhijeet: tum vichitr insaan ho log toh apne pyar ke sath rehne ke liye taraste hein aur tum ho ki.

Kavin pulls Purvi inside the house.

KM sees her and comes running: kahan gayi thi? Kitna pareshan kiya hum sab ko..

Purvi hugs her and starts crying.

KM: dekho hum sabkopareshan karke abh khud ro rahi hai…. Yeh sab rona dona chodd abh aur aaj haan Kavin ek kaam karo tumhare saare sathiyon ko bulao sath mein dinner karenge.

Purvi: nahin maa mhujhe sab sanayenge.

Abhijeet: sunana bhi chahiye kaam hi aisa kiya tune…

DM: haan aur nahin toh kya. Koi apna ghar chodke jata hai bhala.

KF: aur ghar chodne ka natija seeda hospital.

Purvi pouts..

DF: chalo sab abh usse thoda aram karne doh.. Kavin room mein le ja

In Kavi's room Purvi sees the state of the room and realises that Kavin hadn't come in there in her absence.

Kavin: pata hai main kitna dar gaya jab tum mhujse dur gayi… aisa laga ki jaise kisine meri sanse hi chin li.. main toh ma

Purvi quickly places her palm on his mouth and nods her head as a no.

She hugs him and begins crying.

Kavin:ok abh chup ho jao aur thoda aram karo… sham ko sabki dant joh sunni hai.

Purvi: please mat bulao.. mhujhe sabki dant nahin sunni.

Kavin: abh kand hi aisa kiya hai tune, sunni toh padegi… aram kar abh.

Kavin moves out of the room and Dadi enters.

Dadi: dikhdiya tune ki tu mera kitna maan rakti ho. Ek hi toh waachan diya tha tujhe who bhi nahin nibapayi… kyun nahin chodti mere pote ko? (and she moves out saying this)

Purvi: hay bagwan kahan phasa diya hai aapne mhujhe.

Ishita coming in: Purvi maa ne yeh haldi wala doodh bheja hai.

Purvi: rakhlo..

Ishita: nahin abhi piyo.. waise yeh sab aapne dadi ke kehne par kiya hai?

Purvi: nahin toh.

Ishita: maine sab sun liya hai…

Purvi: aur tu yeh sab kissiko nahin batayegi.

Ishita: kyun sehti ho sabko?

Saying this Ishita leaves.

In the night

All the officers came in one by one.

Jaywanti: wow sir yeh haveli bohut sundar hai.

ACP: Purvi kahan hai?

Ishita: sir woh room mein hai. Main lekar ati hun usse.

Purvi and Ishita come down

Shreya: lo agayi maharani.

Purvi: Bacche kahan hai?

Dushyant: Dhruv ke kamre mein khel rahe hein.

Purvi: main ushe dekhkeati hoon.

Daya: tu idhar bet.. tujse hisab-kitab arni hai.

Purvi: kaisa hisab-kitab?

Daya:inn kuch dinon mein hume jitna sataya uska hisab-kitab.

Purvi: sorry

Ishita: tum kyun sorry bol rahi ho?

Purvi signals her through eyes as tonot tell anyone but this doesn't gounnoticed.

Abhijeet: yeh kya ankon meinbate kar rahe ho dono?

Purvi: kuch nahin bhai.

Ishita makes sure that no Family member were around as they were all in their respective rooms.

Ishita: yeh sab Dadi ne kahan Purvi ko ki woh Kavin ke zindagi se dur chali jaye taki Urvashi se Kavin ki shaddi ho.

All:kya?

Shreya: yeh Urvashi khon hai?

A voice: kisine mhujhe yaad kiya?

Tarika: aap khon?

Girl: Urvashi

Pankaj in Freedy's ear: toh yeh hai sari musibat ki jad. Aap dhekte jao main kya karta hoon.

Pankaj: so Urvashi jee aap karti kya ho?

Urvashi: main at present kaam doondh rahi hoon.

Pankaj: waise main dhikta kaisa hoon?

Urvashi: aap bohut cute ho

Shreya: kya aap please sabke liye pani la sakte ho?

Urvashi: main kyun? Ek minute kaki ko kehti hoon.

Pankaj continues to irritate Urvashi.

Adi comes running out.

Adi: maa who Arav ro raha hai..

Tarika rushes to see the matter

Tarika: kya hua mere baby ko?

Arav: mumma cal tooth gaya

Tarika: koi problem nahin aap dusre car se khelo..

Purvi and Ishita coming in with plates.

Purvi: abh batao khon khon acche bacche hein?

All kids: main.

Purvi: accha joh bhi acche bacche hein who jaldi jaldi khanna kayenge phir ice-cream bhi milegi.

Kids: yay.

The quickly finish their dinner and enjoy the ice-cream given to them.

Tarika coming out: chalo bacchon ka hogaya hum bhi khaa lete hein

Pankaj: haan chalo mhujhe toh bohut bhuk lagi hai.

They all have some fun after their dinner and leave.

Next morning

Kavin is trying to wake Purvi.

Kavin: Purvi utto warna bureau ke liye late hojayenge.

Purvi still half asleep: kyun mhujhe itni subah subah utta rahe ho?

Kavin: subah-subah? 8 baj gaye hein

Purvi: kya? Aur main itni dair tak soti rahi..

Kavin: abh jaldi se tayar ho jao bureau bhi jana hai.

Purvi: par maineapnaresignation de diya hai.

Kavin: who sir ne accept nahin kiya hai.

Purvi: haan ati hoon

Suddenly she feels faintish and falls back on the bed.

Kavin: oh God! Purvi tum aaj bureau mat pe hi aram karo.. lagta hai tabiyant abhi bhi tik nahin hui hai tumhari.. doctor ko bulaon?

Purvi: nahin main tik hoon.

Kavin: are you sure?

Purvi: haan, ghar pe aram karungi toh accha lagega.

Kavin: tik hai main chalta hoon ek case aya hua hai.

Purvi: haan tum jao.

After a while Ishita comes with tea to Kavi's room. And knocks on the door.

Purvi: andar aao

Ishita: purvi chai

Purvi takes the tea in her hand but the smell of the tea makes her feel vomitish so she runs to the washroom.

Ishita: Purvi kya hua?

She comes out wiping her face: pata nahin kaal se subah subah ulti ati hai..

Ishita: kavin ko bulaon?

Purvi: nahin koi case aya hai

She runs again into the washroom while Ishita goes to call KM

KM and KF were in their room.

Ishita: chotti maa Purvi koulti ho rahi hai.

KM: kya hua hai usse?

Ishita: pata nahin. Subah chakkar bhi aya tha.

KM: chalo

Purvi comes out of the washroom and on the other side KM, KF and Ishita enter the room.

KM: kya hua Pari?

Purvi: pata nahin ajeeb feel ho raha hai..

KF: main doctor ko bulake ata hoon.

….

….

Doctor after examining: dekhiyeabhi kuch surety ke sath nahin keh sakti.. kuch test karne padenge.. aap isse kaal hospita ekar aye.

KM: tik hai.

…..

….

….

Lunch preparations were going on in the kitchen and dhruv was playing in the hall. Purvi was getting bored in the room socame to the kitchen to see what's cooking.

Purvi: khusbu bohut acchi hai.

Kaki; bahu tum kitchen main kyun ayi.

Ishita: Purvi please apne kamre mein jao.

Purvi: kamre mein reh reh kar bore hogayi.

She picks up something froma bowl and starts sucking on it.

Ishita: aur yeh kya imli kyun khaa rahi ho?

Purvi: bohut accha hai tu bhi kha ke dekh.

Ishita: Purvi ek minute mere sath aao.

Purvi: kahan?

Ishita: chalo toh sahi.

Purvi and Ishita goes to ishyant's room.

Ishita hands over something to her.

Purvi: yeh?

Ishita: thoda mere tasali keliye test karwalo.

Purvi: tik hai

She takes the kit and goes to the washroom

Ishita: kya hai result?

Purvi: positive

Ishita: sacchi wow! Congratulations.

Purvi: par bina confirmation kaise….

Ishita: who toh kaal hojayega

Purvi: haan par uskepehle gharwalon ko math batana kyunki main unhe ek pal ki khushi dekar dukhi nahin kar sakti.

Ishita: haan tik hai.

…..

…..

….

Kavin and Dushyant return home at around 3 a.m.

..

In the morning at around 7 a.m. Purvi gets up haphazardly due to uneasiness and rushes to the washroom. This wakes up Kavin who was sleeping besides her.

Kavin knocking on the bathroom door: Purvi darwaza kholo.. kya hua hai? Purvi.. are you ok.

Purvi comes out wiping her face and sits on the bed with an exhausted look.. Kavin kneels infront of her.

Kavin: kya hua hai?

Purvi: Kavin I think I am pregnant.

Kavin: kya? Sacchi.

Out of excitement he cradles purvi in his arms and starts spinning.

Purvi: mhujhe neeche utaro.

Kavin: oh I am so sorry. Maa-papa ko pata hai?

Purvi: nahin.. abhi tak confirm nahin hua hai….

Kavin: toh tumhe kaise pata?

Purvi: kaal doctor ayi thi aur usne kaha ki kuch tests karne hai… phir Ishita ko shak ho gaya issiliye ghar pe hi tests kiye jiske results positive nikle.

Kavin: toh kab jana hai tests karvane?

Purvi: aaj..

Kavin: haan aur reports positive hue toh ko bhi bulvana hai.

Purvi: dr. Shubert kokyun bulana?

Kavin: main koi chances nahin lena chahta hoon.

Purvi: accha tik hai pehle fresh ho jao phir bureau bhi jana hai.

Kavin: ahan! Main aaj pehle tumhe hospitalle jaunga.

Purvi: main chali jaungi.

Kavin: no ways.

Purvi: ok.

Kavin and Purvi freshn up and join everyone on the breakfast table..

Kavin: dushyant abhi tak nahin utta?

Ishita: nahin

DM: waise tum dono kaal kitne baje laute the?

Kavin: 3 baje badi maa.

DM: aur tum itni jaldi kaise utt gaye?

Kavin: wo Purvi ki tabiyat thodi kharab hogayi thi subah-subah jiski wajah se meri neendh khul gayi.

Dadi mumbling: lo abh mere pote ko sone bhi nahin deti.

KM: are haan Purvi aaj 9 baje tests karwane jana hai… Ishita jayegi tumhare sath.

Kavin: maa main jaa raha hoon.

KM: tumhe bureau nahin jana?

Kavin: wo badh mein jaunga.

KM: accha tik hai..

…..

…..

…..

…

Doctor: ek ghante nein blood tests ke results ajyenge. Tab tak aap wait karsakte ho yah phir reports ghar bijwaon?

Kavin: nahin hum wait karenge.

Doctor: ok..

Each passing minute descreased their patience level.

Purvi: mhujhe bohut ghabrahat ho rahi hai.

Kavin: sab tik hoga, bagwan pe bharosa rhako..accha chalo ek kaam karte hein, children's ward chalte hein.. wahan tumhara maan bhi behel jayega….. nahin wahan tum bacchon ke sath uchal-khud karna chalu karegi.

Purvi: koi uchal-khud nahin karungi promise. Please wahin chalte hein.

They spend time with the children and how time passes they didn't even realise..

Kavin; chalo ek ghanta hogaya… reports lene janna hai.

Purvi: haan (she says bye to all the chilren)

…

Doctor: mr. Kavin main aapko hi dundh rahi thi.

Kavin: sorry doctor who bacchon ke sath kab samay nikalgaya pata hi nahin chala.

Doctor: koi bhat nahin. Yeh rahe reports.

Kavin opens the reports and reads them.

Purvi: kya hai reports mein?

Kavin: Purvi who…

 **Sorry Clifhanger**

 **So what are the results?**

 **Was it a false alarm?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **AN- please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all.**

 **signing off Anaya**

Top of Form


	25. Chapter 25- happy days are here again

**HAPPY DAYS ARE HERE AGAIN…**

 **I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER.. STORY KO ZYADA DER LATAKNE NAHIN DEH SAKTI HOON.. GIR JATA :P**

 **THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS.**

 **Guest21: first of all I am so very happy that you reviwed atleast I got to know one of my silent readers… I truly agree with what you said.. and am sorry for that.. to adopt children is as easy as it seems.. background check is done.. and if u parents have criminal background or work in police department then it is impossible to try adoptions as the authorities reject.**

 **THANK YOU DayaVineet's girl, Meghana0106, Harshit Shetty,guest21, Waterflower Misty, Tejal, Purvi's Niharika, shabna, mithi, anjali99, krissane d'souza, Sarru, , Candy126,guest, guest, Mahi Malhotra, SHREYA BD, uzma sheikh, Sree, Asha, rahila, guest, guest, guest, pooja, Levisha, Tejal, SHREYA BD, Asha, guest, guest, guest, Purva, Jia,Kia..**

 **I am so happy that this time I got a good response…. Pls pls continue reviewing… love you all….**

Kavin: Purvi woh reports postive hein.

Purvi keeps both her hands on her mouth and tears start welling up in her eyes.

Kavin: yeh kya itni acchi khabar and tumro rahi ho?

Purvi: yeh khushi keansu hein.

Doctors: congratulatins mr and mrs Malhotra

Kavin: thank you.

Doctor: 2 minute aap dono meri cabin mein aao

Doctors explains them someprecautions and gives diet chart…

After coming out from the hospital.

Purvi: please hum pehle mandir jayenge.

Kavin: haan

….

….

They go to the temple and thank God for the happiness and distribute sweets to the poor.

….

Khush Niwas the bell is continuously ringing

KM: kaki dekho na khon aya hai?

Kaki opens the door and Kavin rushes to his mother

Kavin lifting his mother and spining her around: maa maa maa

KF: beta who meri patni hai.. neeche utaro usse.

Kavin goes and hugs his father…

KF: kya hua aaj itne khush kyun?

Kavin takes the sweet box from Purvi and starts feeding everyone around.

Ishita: kya hua bhai? Kya mera andaza sahi nikla (and she looks to Purvi for an answer and gets a positive nod in response.)

Ishita goes and hugs Purvi.

DF: koi hume bhi batao kya ho raha hai.

Kavin: bade papa main papa banewala hoon.

KM: sacchi?

Purvi goes to take blessings.

KM: are nahin beta aisi halat mein jhukte nahin.

Kavin: Dushu kahan hai? Aur Dadi?

DM: dadi toh apne kamre mein hai and Dushu bureau gaya.

Kavin: pehle Dadi ko khush khabri deke ata hoon phir bureau jaunga.

In dadi's room

Dadi and Urvashi were making plans as how to get rid of Purvi

Kavin entering the room: Dadi fizul mein kyun apna dimag chala rahi ho jabki pata hai ki pake sare ke sare plans dhare ke dhare reh jate hein..

Dadi: jab pata hai ki main chati kya hun toh tum khud kyun nahin chod dete usse…. Dekho na Urvashi kitni acchi ladki hai, sushil hai sanskari hai.

Kavin: Dadi bas kijye.. abh tak apke bade ho issi lihaz se main chup tha.. aap samj kyon nahin rahe ho ki main Purvi se pyar karta hoon…. Aur Urvashi tum aaj hi apna boriya-bistar bandke yahan se chali jao warna bohut bura hoga. Aur dadi bas kijye yeh sab warna main bhul jaunga ki aap meri Dadi ho

Purvi coming in: kavin yeh kaise bhat kar rahe ho Dadi se?

Kavin: dekye Dadi aap iske sath jitna bhi bura suluk karo par yeh aapka saman karna chodti nahin.. phir bhi..

Purvi: please iss khushi ke mauke pe please bhes math karo.

Dadi: kaisi khushi?

Kavin: wahi batane aya tha par.

Purvi: dadi yeh mitthai lo aur Urvashi tum bhi (forwading sweets)

Urvashi: kis bhat ki khushi?

Kavin:main papa banewala hoon aur PURVI maa(stressing on Purvi)

Dadi: yeh toh bohut khushi ki bhat hai

Dadi keeps her hand on Purvi head giving her blessing.

Kavin: Purvi chalo bureau bhi chalna hai.

Dadi: aisi halat mein tum kaam karoge?

Purvi: nahin dadi who sabko khush-khabridene jana hai.

Dadi: tik hai.

In the bureau.

Everybody was busy doing filework and updating datas… ACP, Daya and Abhijeet seemed to be discussing something very serious while Dushyant and Sachin were guiding all the other officers outside..

Dushyant sees Kavin entering: Accha hua Kavin tum agaye woh case H-297 ki file kahan hai jispe tum kaam kar rahe the? Aaj usse headquaters submit karni hai.

Kavin: who maine bijwa di hai. Woh sab chod aur yeh mittai kha.

Dushyant: kiss khushi mein?

Pankaj: haan sir yeh mitthai kiss khushi mein?

Kavin: batata hoon..sab ko toh ajane doh.

Dushyant: aur kiska intezar hai?

Kavin: ACP sir, Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ko toh bahar ane doh.

Freedy: main bula laun?

Kavin: nahin Freedy.. tab tak tumhara kaam continue karo.

Inside ACP'scabin

Daya: yeh sabne bhid kyun laga rakhi hai.

Abhijeet: chalo dhekte hein.

Before everyone could resume their work.

ACP coming out: yeh kya chal raha haia yahan par?

Sachin: sir aphika wait ho raha hai. Kavin kuch batana chahta hai.

ACP: kya batana hai? Aur Purvi tumhari tabiyat theek hai abh?

Purvi: sir meri tabiyat theek hai.

Daya: haan Kavin batao abh suspense bada rahe ho.

Kavin: woh sir actually… wo… bhat darasal yeh hai ki.. Purvi maa banewali hai.

All: kya.

Purvi turned red and gave a positive nod

Abhijeet: yeh toh acchi bhat hai aur issi bhat pe muh mittha toh banta hai.

Abhijeet takes a sweet and feeds both Kavin and Purvi. And everyone else wish them.

ACP: toh abh tumhara resignation toh accept karna hi padega.

Purvi: nahin sir main kuch mahino tak kaam karna chahti hoon.

Kavin, Dushyant, Abhijeet, Daya and Sachin together: nahin

Purvi gives them all a weird look

Abhijeet: aise math dekh. Tumhare aur bacche ki balie ke liye hi keh rahe hein.

Purvi: par file work toh kar hi sakti hoon.

ACP: we can't take chances bacche. Samja karo.

Daya: who sab choddo main yeh khushi ki bhat Shreya aur Tarika ko batata hoon.

Purvi: Bhai main khud jana chati hoon unhe batane.

Daya: accha tik hai

They bid everyone bye while ACP sanctions Kavin's leave and sends Purvi temporary resignation to the headquaters.

In the car.

Purvi: Kavin dekho woh cycle lekar bhi tumse age nikal gaya.

Kavin: chup raho thodi der ke liye.

Purvi: kavin tum gaddi tez chala sakte ho.. Agar aise chaloge na toh hum kaal pohunchege nke ghar.

Kavin: nahin chalunga tez agar baccheko kuch hogaya toh?

Purvi: nahin hoga kuch bhi…. Aur agar issi speed se cahloge toh utarka chalke jaungi.

Kavin: ok par sirf thoda hi tez.

Purvi: 60 speed.

Kavin: 60 bohut hota hai.

Purvi: 60 nahin toh main utar jaungi.

Kavin: tik hai baba tik hai.

They reach Duo's house.

Tarika: shreya bhago mat aram se jao. Wo log bhage nahin jayenge.

Shreya opens the door and before she can even see the face of the visitors she is hugged by Purvi.

Tarika: are Purvi a kavin tum dono?

Shreya: Purvi tumne uss bareme kuch scha hai? Kya faisla hai tumdono ka.

Purvi makes Shreya siton the sofa: kuch faisla nahin liya aur nahin lene ki zaroorat padegi. Main itna bhi swarti nahin hoon ki apni khushi ke liye kissi aur ki khushi chin lun

Shreya: Tarika abh tum hi samjao iss ladki ko

Tarika: kaisa faisla? Kya samjana hai usse?

Shreya: yahi ki yeh (pointing to her swollen belly) baccha apna samj kar accept karle.

Tarika: kya?

Shreya: haan aur yeh faisla maine aur Dayane soch samjkar liya hai.

Purvi: yeh tumhari bacchi hai aur meri bacchi hoye hue main tumhara kyun chinun?

Shreya: kya matlab hai tumhara?

Kavin: yahi ki Purvi maa banewali hai.

Tarika: sacchi? Oh wow

Adi comes running out: mumma aap kyun chillai?

Tarika: kuch nahin baby.

Purvi: aja mere sher.

Adi comes running to her.

Adi: bua aapne choclate laya hai.

Purvi:bua aye aur choclate lana bhul jaye aisa kabhi ho sakta hai bhala?

Adi gives a negative nod

Purvi: pehle yeh batao ki arav aur Shaurya kahan hai?

Adi: main bulata hoon.

Adi ran in to call his younger siblings..

Aarav and Shaurya: bua bua

Aarav: Bua choci.

Purvi: layi na bua choci… abh jisse bhi bua se choci chahiye wo bua ko ek kissi dega.

the kids gave Purvi a kiss onboth her cheeks while the other 3 stood smiling looking at this cute moment… after the kiss Purvi gave the chocis..

Purvi: Abh choci kab khaoge.

Adi: khane ke badh.

Purvi: mera samajdar baccha.

Aarav: mumma mum-mum…

Tarika: mum-mum chahiye mere baby ko… waise toh itni jaldi mum-mum kyun chahiye aapko.

Aarav: choci khana hai

With these innocent words everyone burst out laughing.

Kavin volunteers to feed the kids so that the ladies get time to chat with each other.

Shreya: Purvi I am so happy for you.

Purvi: maine toh ummed hi chodh di thi… waise yeh batao tumhe beta chahiye ya beti?

Shreya: mhujhe toh beta-beti koi bhi chalega.

Tarika: iss bhar beti honi chahiye. Are koi toh ladki honi chahiye joh in sabpe ana hukum jade.

Purvi: yeh bhi hai..

Tarika: waise Purvi tumne apne tests karvaye.

Purvi: haan basic tests kiye hein.

Tarika: sab normal haina?

Purvi:abh yeh toh dr. Shubert ke ane ke badh hi pata chalega.

Shreya: dr. Shubert kyun uske toh karche bohut hote hein.

Purvi: Kavin meri bhat hi nahin manta.. kehta hai ki chances nahin lena chahta hai and he wants only the best..

Shreya: yeh bhi hai.. waise tumhara case complicated tha.

Their talks continue from one topic to another which seemed never ending to Kavin who preferred best to play with the kids…

….

Time seemed to crawl past. Shreya's delivery date was nearing….

…

…

Daya, Abhirika, Kavi were impatiently waiting outside the labour room. Shreya's screams could be heard

Daya: boss mhujhe tension ho rahi hai.

Abhijeet:chinta mat karo.

Kavin: Purvi baith jao… tumhare zidd karne par tumhe yahan lekar aya hoon.

Purvi: hmm

Tarika: kuch piyogi?

Purvi: nahin.. abhi toh juice piya tha.

Doctor comes out.

Doctor: congratulations mr. Shetty beta hua hai.

Daya and Abhijeet hugged each other in joy.

Daya: doctor meri patni?

Doctor: bilkul tik hai.. usse ward mein shift kiya jayega.

Nurse comes out with the baby and hand over the baby boy to Abhijeet while Daya rushes in to meet his wife…

….

…

Celebrations continue with the addition of another baby boy in the cid family…. With the naam-karan ceremony the baby was named Rehan Dayanand Shetty…

Everything went smootly, Purvi was 3 months pregnant. Kavin took great care of her. From what she would eat to her sleep timings and fulfilled all her demands….

 **Apologies dear friends as the next chapter won't be as soon as this one as I have to go for a week long camp….. Hope you all will bear with me..**

 **During this time I would like you all to let your imaginations on and suggest me on this story.. those with an ff account please pm me while guest reviewers can suggest in their reviews…**

 **Thank you all**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all.**

 **signing off Anaya**

Top of Form


	26. Chapter 26

**Heyo everyone!**

 **I know you guys must be waiting for a new chapter of this story. Here, it is a message from your beloved writer Anayaj…..I am DayaVineet's Girl , posting this note on her behalf.**

 **Here I am, to inform you that her laptop crashed and the whole chapter she had typed is lost. Now, she'll need to type the chapter again. This will take a day or more. She'll be back soon with her update. Kindly cooperate!**

 **Thankyou ..**

 **DayaVineet's Girl**


	27. Chapter 27- good news ya bad news

**GOOD NEWS YA BAD NEW?…**

 **First of all I am really very very sorry for the delayed update…. Secondly thanks to all my reviewers… I won't speak any further..pls enjoy reading this chapter**

Shaurya's b'day celebrations were being held at Duo's house. Children were running around the house while their parents were chatting. Rehan was fast asleep in ACP's arms..Purvi was about to pick a tray of drinks inorder to serve the guests but Kavin takes it before her and serves evryone.. after serving.

Kavin: Purvi tum chupa-chap bhetke enjoy nahin kar sakti?

Purvi: main bhet-bhetke pak chuki hun.

Kavin: toh chalo ghar chalte hein.

Purvi: sorry main idhar hi bhetungi.

Just then Abhijeet comes in with the cake.

Abhijeet: chalo baccha party cake kathe hein.

Shaurya: balee-papaa choci cake?

Abhijeet: haan bacche bade papa apkeliye choci cake hi laya hai abh jaldi se cake kato. Chalo sabhi bacche yahan aao.

The cake is being cut while everyone sing the birthday song.. During this time Purvi clutches her stomach due to slight pain however ignores it and continues enjoying…

After the party evryone leave for their respective homes…

Purvi continues to get these minor pain strokes for many days however she ignores it or takes it for granted. One fine morning.

Someone was knocking on Kavi's room door. Purvi opens it.

Purvi: good morning kaki. Kuch chaiye tha?

Kaki: nahin bahu who bas yeh dhule hue kapde dene ayi thi.

Purvi: thank you.

Purvi takes the folded clothes and proceeds to the cupboard to keep it in.

While arranging the clothes in the cupboard, she feels pain again but this time it was unbearable for her. Due to this she clutches her stomach and sits on the bed. Tears start rolling from her eyes. Kavin who was in the washroom comes out and witnesses this.

Kavin running towards her: Purvi kya hua hai?

Purvi: ah Kavin bohut dard ho raha hai..

Kavin: ok pehle tum rona band karo and take deep breaths,hum abhi doctor ke pass chalte hein…. (calling out) Dushu…..Dushu

…..

Dushyant: kya hua chilla kyun raha hai (just then he sees Purvi in pain) Pari kya hua?

Kavin: pata nahin usse achanak se dard hona shuru hogaya.. please jaldi se gadi nikalo. Main isse lekar neeche ata hun.

Dushyant: tik hai. Jaldi aa.

He goes running down.

In the living room.

DM: kahan bhaga jaa raha hai beta.

Dushyant: maa who Pari ko dard ho raha hai.

DM: kya?

They run up to see what happening to find Kavin carrying Purvi to take her to the car.

KD: Puttar sab tik hai?

Kavin:nahin abhi hospital le ja raha hun.

KD: tik hai. Main bhi ata hun.

They leave for the hospital while the rest of the family prays for her well being.

….

…..

…..

Kavin and Dushyant were roaming infront of the ward while KD was sitting. Doctor comes out.

Kavin: doctor how is Purvi?

Dr. Shubert: at present she is alright. Mr. Kavin I wanna have a word with you in my cabin please.

Kavin: sure doctor.

.

Doctor's cabin.

Dr. Shubert: please sit.

Kavin: is there any problem?

Dr. Shubert: actually yes. There are some complications in her pregnancy.. well you should have informed me first only when the pains were minor… anyways.. now as the baby is growing its taking a toil on her womb and I doubt she will be able to complete 9 months of pregnancy. As of now I can't tell you anything much but twice evry month you will have to get her for check up.

Kavin: ok doctor.

Dr. Shubert: here is her prescription. And to be frank I won't guarantee you of the baby's survival.. its all in the good Lord's hand.

Kavin with heavy steps leaves the cabin

Kavin POV: Kavin thujhe strong rehna padega..apneliye nahin par Purvi ke liye. Aur yeh bhat usse pata nahin chalni chahiye….. you have to be strong….

He seemed to be motivating himself…

In the evening Purvi was discharged from the hospital and was taken home.

….

Purvi was sitting in the living room.

KM comes with a glass in her hand.

KM: yeh pile.

Purvi: yeh kya hai maa?

KM: badam ka doodh hai.

Purvi making a face: mhujhe nahin pasand.

KM; tujhe kissine pasand nahinpucha.. chup-chap peena padega… chalo jaldi nak pakadke pilo

Purvi reluctantly has it.

At night Kavin return who had gone to the bureau returns and finds purvi reading a book in the room.

Purvi: gaye tum.

Kavin: haan…Purvi ek bhat sachi-sachi batao kya tumhe dard isse bhi pehle hua tha?

Purvi lowers her head and Kavin lifts it up by the chil.

Kavin: look at me.

Purvi: haan.

Kavin: how could you be so careless.. tumhe pata hai kya hota…

Purvi: who zyada dard nahin tha issiliye.

Kavin: issiliye? Purvi dard dard hota hai.. agar aaj tumhe kuch hojata toh toh?

Purvi: I am sorry.

Kavin: please ainda aise math karna.

….

…..

KM to some workers decorating the house: jaldi-jaldi hat chalao. Aur who tik se lagana.

Kavin: maa thoda toh aram karo subha se bagh-daud kiye jaa rahi ho.

KM: aram kaise karoon? Pata aaj kitna khas din hai..

Kavin: pata hai maa.

KM: sath mahine kaise bit gaye pata hinahin chala… aaj meri beti ki godh-barai hai….. joh kabhi socha hi nahin tha who ho raha hai (while saying this tears form in her eye which she wipes off)

Ishita coming to the hall: choti maa aaj itna subh din hai aur aap ro rahi ho?

KM: yeh toh khushi ke ansu hai…. Waise Purvi kya kar rahi hai?

Kavin: woh room mein bheti hai.

KM: jao ek bhar usse dekh ke aao.

Kavin: jee maa.

…

….

In her room Purvi was sitting with a laptop and seemed very engrosed in it.

Kavin coming in: kya kar rahi ho mere laptop ke sath.

Purvi stammering: woh…woh..movie dekh rahi hoon.

Kavin: accha mhujhe bhi batao ki yeh khonsa vie hai joh bina sound chalta hai.

Purvi trying to hide the laptop: tumhe kyun janna hai?

Kavin: don't tell me ki tum databases complete kar rahe ho…. O god Purvi tumhe kitni bhar kaha hai ki mera kaam math kiya karo.

Purvi: toh aur kya karoon? Tum mhujhe neeche ane deh rahe ho… neche ana toh dur tum mhujhe iss bed se bhi utarne nahin deh rahe ho…. Aur tumhare absense mein maa, ishita aur sab… jante ho iss kamre mein bhet-bhetkar main pak gayi hoon…..

Kavin: accha toh chalo aaj tumhe garden ghumane le chalta hoon.

Purvi: oh thank you… main change karke ati hoon.

Kavin: change kyun karna humyahin neeche ke garden mein jaarahe hein.

Purvi: how bore?

Kavin: nahin chalna?

Purvi:mere pass koi aur option hai?iss kamre se toh behtar hi hai.. chalo.

Kavin trying to support her.

Purvi: yeh main kar sakti hun..

….

….

They were strolling in the gardens when Purvi suddenly screams in pain and sit on the bench present in the garden…. The very next moment she starts smiling although there are tears in her eyes.

Kavin: pagal ho gayi ho? Abhi chilla rahi thi aur abh muskura rahi ho?

Purvi: baby ne lat mara…

Kavin: toh ansu kisliye toh?

Purvi: kuch nahin.. yeh toh bas aise hi.

Kavin POV: hai Bagwan please meri Purvi ki raksha karna.. complications bade hi jaa rahe hein aur main kuch nahin kar paa raha hun…. Usse dard ho raha hai phir bhi nahin dhika rahi hai..

Purvi POV: I am sorry kavin shatad bohut jald main yahan rahun bhi na… par yeh mera wada hai ki tumhe yeh baccha deh kar hi rahungi….

These thoughts take her to her past when she and Ishita went to the hospital for checkup.

 **Flashback**

After the checkup Purvi and Ishita were sitted in the doctor's cabin.

Purvi: aaj doctor Shubert nahin dhik rahe hai.

Dr.: who doctor ko ek emergency case agaya toh who America chale gaye 3 mahine badh ayenge. Tabtak aapka case main sambhal lunga. Waisebhi yeh apka chovtha mahina hai…

Just then Ishita's phone rings and she excuses herself and goes our to receive it.

Purvi: toh doctor how is the progress?

Dr.: baby ka progress toh bohut accha hai par meri advice manlo ki aap iss baby ko abort kar dijye.

Purvi: kya par kyun?

Dr.: dekhye mrs. Purvi main janti hun ki apke bohut sentiments joodhe hue hein iss bacche se par iski wajah se apki jaan chali jayegi.

Purvi: kya matlab hai apka doctor?

Dr.: jaise jaise yeh baccha badha hote jaa raha hai waise-waise apke womb pe presurre badh raha hai. Aur simple chije jaise baby ke lat marna apko bohut dardnak sabit honge…. Aur 99% chances hein ki delivery ke time apki maut ho sakti hai.

Purvi: mhujhe apni jaan ki koi phikar nahin par meri aapse ek hi darkwast hai ki yeh bhat aap please kissi ko nahin batayenge aur main chati hun ki mera baccha padha ho.

Dr.: par

Purvi cutting him: par war kuch nahin dr. please yeh meri akhri iccha samj lo.. please

Ishita just then: so dr. baby ka progress kaisa chal raha hai?

Purvi quickly wipes her tears and smiles: abhi doctor wahi bata rahe ki sab kitna rakte hein aur baccha bhi bohut tandarust hein.

The doctor was observing her: haan

They thank her and take her leave..

Kavin shaking out of her thoughts: kya soch rahi ho?

Purvi: apne bacche ke bareme soch rahi hoon.

Kavin: chalo bohut time ho gaya tumhe jake tayar bhi hona hai.

Just then DM calls out for them….

…..

…..

People are entering with gifts in their hand while others were addressing the guests.

1 lady: are honewali maa kahan hai?

Ishita: ati hi hogi.

DM: Ishita jake usse le aao.

Ishita: jee maa… (she was turning to go up) lo agayi.

People were speaking about how beautiful she looked dressed in a simple yet elegant saree.

Shreya and Tarika made her sit on a chair followed by the rituals and each and evry guest coming and blessing her and also givig gifts..

 **Chand aasmano se laapata ho gaya**  
 **Chal ke mere ghar mein aa gaya, aa gaya**  
 **Main khush-kismat hoon bakhuda iss tarah**  
 **Ho jaaye poori ik duaa jis tarah**

 **Tere bin meri jaana kabhi**  
 **Ik pal bhi guzaara nahi**  
 **Teri aarzoo ne khud se begana kar diya**  
 **Chaand aasmano se lapata ho gaya**  
 **Chal ke mere ghar mein aa gaya, aa gaya**

 **Maine tujhe tohfe mein ye dil diya**  
 **Tune mujhe badle mein ye jahaan diya**  
 **Main hi jaanu, tu hi jaane jo hai darmiyaan**  
 **Tujh se hai meri jaana ghar ye aashiyaan..**

 **Tere bin meri jaana kabhi**  
 **Ik pal bhi guzaara nahi**  
 **Teri aarzoo ne khud se begana kar diya**  
 **Chand aasmano se lapata ho gaya**  
 **Chalke mere ghar mein aa gaya, aa gaya**

 **Tune mere raaston ko manzil kiya**  
 **Tujhe paake zindagi ko haasil kiya**  
 **Tere liye hai ye saansein, tay kar liya**  
 **Tu hai toh hai ye kahaani, mere saathiya**

 **Tere bin meri jaana kabhi**  
 **Ik pal bhi guzaara nahi**  
 **Teri aarzoo ne khud se begana kar diya**  
 **Chand aasmano se lapata ho gaya**  
 **Chalke mere ghar mein aa gaya, aa gaya**

All were having fun and dancing when a scream from somebody draws everyone's attention.

Tarika:Purvi..

They all rush to her finding her screaming in pain..

Tarika: Kavin isse hospital lejana padega.

…..

…

…..

In the hospital…

Dushyant to one of the nurse: dr. Shubert kahan hai?

Nurse: sir woh ata hi hogi.

Dushyant: jaldi.

Dr. Shubert: is everything ready?.

Nurse: yes doctor.. dr. meena is also waiting. Patient is getting constant pain

Doctor and nurse enter inside the ward to check on Purvi.

…

Dr. Meena coming out of the ward: dekhye hume delivery abhi karni padegi?

Kavin: abhi par doctor uske toh abhi sath hi mahine hue hai.

Dr. meena: pata hai par uske womb baby ka wazan nahin utta pa raha hai.

Tarika: dr. can I please come along.

: sorry I can't allow you.

Tarika: main bhi ek doctor hoon.. please.

Dr. Meena: tik hai par use pehle yahan sigh kijye.

Kavin:yeh kya hai?

: ispe yeh likha hai ki operation ke time agar kuch hogaya toh hospital zimmedar nahinhoga.

Kavin: how can you say that?

Tarika: operation kyun?

Dr. meera:premature delivery hai toh operation toh karnihi padegi aur iss case mein maa ya bacche kissi ek ki jaan bhi ja sakti hai.

All: kya..

Kavin:toh doctor aap please meri biwi ko bachaye.

Dr. Meera: dekhye patient ki yeh iccha hai ki bacche ko bachaliya jaye aise main hum kuch nahin karsakte.

Kavin bursts out crying while Purvi is shifted to the ICU

….

…

Everyone is impatiently waiting..

Abhijeet POV: bagwan main toh apse zyada kuch mangta nahin hoon par please meri pari kijaan bacha lijye.

…

…

With every tik of the clock the impatience and restlessness of everyone out increased..

….

After nearly an hour

Nurse comes out: mubark ho beti hui hi..

KM: kahan hai who?

Nurse: abhi incubator mein hai..

KM: sukar hai bagwan ka..

Kavin: aur meri patni… woh kaisi hai?

Doctor coming out telling something to Tarika:…..

 **Another cliffhanger**

 **Okay now since Christmas is nearing and lots of preparations I am not sure when my next update will be..**

 **I am so sorry I know I am very irregular with my updates..**

 **Thank you all**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all.**

 **signing off Anaya**

Top of Form


	28. Chapter 28

**Wishing u and ur families a very merry Christmas. May this joyful season greet you with health and happiness and ay all your wishes come true..\**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **I am really very sorry for the extreme delayed update but surprisingly today being Christmas was the only day I got some free time so decided to update my story… thank you for being so patient with me and bearing up with me…..**

 **I amso greateful as this year has proved to be one of the most special one as I became a part of this ff famiy and also got many new friends, and ovely sisters… as this year comes to a close I wanna thank each and everyone for being a part of my life**

 **No more of my bak-bak lets continue.**

Taarika could not utter a single word seeing the tensed faces of everyone. However Dr. Shubert was in a hurry.

Dr. Shubert: sister please get the ICU ready quick..

Kavin with shocked expressions: ICU kyun? Doctor please tell me how is my Purvi?

Dr. Shubert: see we have succeded in the delivery and ur child is safe and ound however your wife is still strugging between life and death… she has lost a lot of blood. Now only a miracle can save her but we are trying our best..

Kavin burst out crying and fell to the ground and Dushyant ran to support him.

Shreya's mom who was present in the hospital: bagwanjee agar apne meri beti ko tik kiya toh main nange paaon apke darshan karnekeliye chalke aaungi.

Kavin wiped his tears and determinedly stod up and walked towards the ganesh idol that was present in the followed him and after seeing him praying returned back t the family.. just then a nurse arrives near them.

Nurse: dekhye according to the hospital rules itne sarre log yahan nahin reh sakte hein. Sirf 2 ya 3 log baki ko yahan se jana padega

ACP knowing that they have to abide by the rules: tik hi sister.

They all left unwillingly while Kavin and dushyant stayed back. Dushyant too complled his and Kavin's parents to go.

Here infront of the Ganesh idol seemed like Kavin is having a quarrel with God

Kavin: kyun bagwan? Kyun sare dukh apne mere Purvi kehi zindagi mein likhi hai? Kya bigada hai usne tumhara.. aaphi jeeevan dan dete ho toh kyun.

In khush niwas all reached home and went to the house mandir while KM picked te arti to begin.

On the other hand Kavin picked up a lighted camphor..

Kavin: main isse tab tak neeche nahin rakhunga jab tak meri purvi tik nahin hoti aur aapko usse tik karna hi hoga

 _Sukhkarta Dukhharta Varta Vighnachi_  
 _Nurvi Purvi Prem Krupa Jayachi_  
 _Sarvangi Sundar Uti Shendurachi_  
 _Kanthi Jhalke Maal Mukataphalaanchi_

 _Jai Dev Jai Dev Jai Mangal Murti_  
 _Darshan Maatre Mann Kaamna Poorti_

 **Inside the ICU**

 **Nurse: doctor Patient is sinking**

 **Dr. Shubert: quickly prepare for shock. We can't loose her.**

 **They were preparing the apparatus to give her a shock revival**

 **Dr rubbing the machines together: 1, 2,3**

 **He gave her the shock which caused Purvi's chest to rise and then fall.. after 3 shocks still there seemed to be no improvement.. finally there was a fat line on the life supporting machines.**

 **Nurse: doctor we have lost her. The baby in the incubator at that very moment started to cry. The diya in the mandir at home to went off.**

 _Ratnakhachit Phara Tujh Gaurikumra_  
 _Chandanaachi Uti Kumkumkeshara_  
 _Hirejadit Mukut Shobhato Bara_  
 _Runjhunati Nupure Charani Ghagariya_

 _Jai Dev Jai Dev Jai Mangal Murti_  
 _Darshan Maatre Mann Kaamna Poorti_

… **the diya miraculously came on so did the lines on the machine become doctors and nurse who had lost hope and were preparing to leave suddeny got hope.**

 **Nurse: doctor the patient is reviving**

 **came running back: quik give me the injection.**

 **Her breaths became steady and there were sighs of relief in the operation theatre. The little baby girl too stopped crying.**

 _Lambodar Pitaambar Phanivarvandana_  
 _Saral Sond Vakratunda Trinayana_  
 _Daas Ramacha Vat Pahe Sadna_  
 _Sankati Pavave Nirvani Rakshave Survarvandana_

 _Jai Dev Jai Dev Jai Mangal Murti_  
 _Darshan Maatre Mann Kaamna Poorti_

 _Ghalin Lotangan Vandeen Charan_  
 _Dolyani Pahin Roop Tujhe_  
 _Preme Alingeen Anande Pujin_  
 _Bhave Ovaleen Mhane Nama_  
 _Twamev Mata Cha Pita Twamev_  
 _Twamev Bandhu Cha Sakha Twamev_  
 _Twamev Vidhya Dravidam Twamev_  
 _Twamev Sarwam Mama Dev Dev_  
 _Kayena Vacha Manasendrayerva_  
 _Buddhyatmana Va Prakrutiswabhavat_  
 _Karomi Yadnyat Sakalam Parasmai_  
 _Narayanayeti Samarpayami_  
 _Achyutam Keshavam Ramnarayanam_  
 _Krushanadamodaram Vasudevam Hari_  
 _Shridharam Madhavam Gopikavallabham_  
 _Janaki Nayakam Ramchandram Bhaje_

 _Hare Ram Hare Ram Ram Ram Hare Hare_  
 _Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare_  
 _Hare Ram Hare Ram Ram Ram Hare Hare_  
 _Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare_

 **: this is a miracle a person who was dead is alive. Truly the power of love is very strong.**

A nurse came out and informed Dushyant who was sitting on the bench about this. Who then quickly ran to give Kavin the good news. Dushyant came to Kavin and saw him standing with the camphor in his hand and quickly threw it down.

Dushyant: pagal ho gaye ho kya? Apne aap ko kaise chot pohuncha sakte ho tum? Chal abh jaldi Pari ko hosh agaya hai.

Kavin: sachi?

Dushyant nods his head in approval.

Kavin: hai bagwan apka lakh-lakh shukriya.

Dushyant phoned home and informed everyone. There was a sigh of relief.

Dr. Shubert was updating Kavin about Purvi's health: but now at atleast for a month no stress, no moving about…you could perhaps use a wheelchair… you can meet her the moment we get her shifted to the ward.

Kavin: thank you so much doctor..

In Khush Niwas.

ACP: are humari pariwar ki pehli beti hai mitthai toh batwana banta hi hai.

Freedy: sir main jalebi lekar ati hoon

ACP: haan jao jao aur sabko banto.. mandir mein bhi dan kar aao .

….

….

After Purvi is shifted to the ward Kavin goes to see her while Dushyant goes to purchase some medicines…. The whole day she was kept on sedatives..

…..

…..

The day ended and a new dawn arrived.

Kavin sitting on the stool besides the bed.. Purvi got up with a smile on her face but still there was a tinge of weakness…

Kavin kissing her forehead: shukar hai bagwan ka ki tum tik ho…. Jante ho tumne kitna daraya hum sab ko?

Purvi feeling her stomach and gets hyper: kavin humara bacha?

Kavin: relax Purvi woh raha (pointing to the incubator present in the room) ((yeah the hospital sure did provide such facilities))

Purvi: mhujhe dekna hai..

Kavin: par tum utth nahin sakte.

Purvi: please.

Kavin: accha tik hai… ek minute ata hoon..

He exits from the ward and arranges for a wheelchair. Then lifts her and puts her on the wheelchair.

Kavin: meri pari na bilkul tumhari tarah hai.

Purvi: Pari matlab meri beti.

Kavin nods his heads.. Purvi sees her daughter with love filled eyes..

Purvi: kavin iske dono hat mein sui (needle) kyun chubayi gayi hai aur yeh pipe nak mein?

Kavin: purvi darne ki koi bhat nahin woh premature baby hai na issiliye bohut weak hai who pipe hai na woh use khilane ke liye and yeh needle for energy supplements.

Just then Dushyant walks in with a tiffin in his hand.

Dushyant: toh dono maa-baap apne betiko nihar rahe hein…ok abb khuch khalo.. aur pari tumhareliye chotti maa ne soup bheja hai kheti hai kimeri beti bohut kamzor ho gayi hai..

Purvi making a pout: soup?

Kavin: peena toh padega hi warna meri pari kya sikegi? Mhujhe nahin chahiye ki woh bhi ziddhi banjaye.

Dushyant: mhujhe ek confusion hai

Kavi: kya?

Dushyant: mhujhe yeh samaj nahin aaraha hai ki maa ko pari bulaon ya betiko?

Purvi: haww tum mera title usse doge? Not fair.

Kavin and Dushyant bursts out laughing at her tactics.

Purvi: abh kya?

Kavin: woh Mazak kar raha tha.

Kavin and Purvi settled down to have their respective breakfasts..

Purvi: sab kahan hai?

Kavin: hospital ke rules ke wajahse yahan sab nahin aasakte.

Dushyant: haan aur kaal kitne mushkil se sab ko ghar bheja hai. Aur pata hai daksh ne toh apne sare toys ikkata kiya hai aur kehta hai ki inn kilone se abh meri choti sister khelegi.

Purvi: please pata lagao ki mhujhe discharge kab tak milegi?

Kavin: tumhe discharge 4-5 din mein milega par pari ko aur dohhafton ke liye incubator mein rakna padega.

Purvi: hmm.

Dushyant: pata hai Shreya ke mummy ne tumhare liye manat mangi hai ki jab tum aur tumari beti sahi salamat ghar pohuchegi ab woh nange paon mandir chali jayegi..

Purvi: main kitni khush nasib hoon ki maa na hone par bhi mere pass 3-3 maa ka pyar hai.

Kavin: hmm.

While Kavin careses Purvi's head she notices his hand.

Purvi: kavu yeh kya hai?

Kavin trying to hide his hand: kuch nahin.

Purvi: chup chap dikao…. Yeh kya hath kaise jala?

Dushyant: mahashay kaal diya hath mein lekar kadha tha.

With this Purvi starts crying.

Kavin: ruladiya na usse.. issiliye chupa raha tha.

Purvi: maine sab bohut tang kiya na..

Kavin and dushyant however manage to console her.

….

Doctor comes in and examines her: how are you feeling now Purvi

Purvi: very well doctor.

Doctor: in such case usually the patient doesn't survive and I had infored you bout this but you are lucky and I must say it is a miracle..

Saying so thedoctor leaves..

Kavin: Purvi tum janti thi ki survival ke chances nahin the phirbhi… how can you?

Dushyant: yeh tumse expect nahinkiya maine Pari.

Purvi: I am sorry..

Kavin: u r sorry? Tum jante ho tum mereliye kya maine rakhteho? I am telling you first only yeh humara pehla aur akri bacha hai.. iss bhar tumhe khote-khote bacha hai maine aur ek bhar nahin sahi jayegi.

….

….

The couple were talking and disussing about the future.

Person: ahem kya maine disturb kiya?

Purvi: are nahin bhai

Abhijeet coming in and kissed her on her forehead: kaisi hai meri pari?

Purvi: main tik hoon.. waise baki sab kahan hai?

Abhijeet: ek case aya hai so saab kaam karne mein

Kavin: sir toh mhujhe kyun nahin bulaya?

Abhijeet: bhai tu kuch din apne bacchi aur biwi ke sath beetha.

He spoke to them for sometime.

Abhijeet: chalo main chala nahin toh sir ki dhat sunni padegi..

Kavin: bye.

Time in the hospital passed with everyone taking turns to stay with Purvi and Kavin was unwilling sent home to take rest.

….

…

After 2 weeks at Khush Niwas.

KM: Ishita aarti kahan hai who kabhi bhi ate hi honge..

DM: Ishita kitchen mein khaane ki tayari kar rahi hai aur thali yeh rahi..

Daksh: dadi meli chotu sister kab ayegi?

DM: bas ate hihonge bacche.

Daksh runs out of the house to wait for the car to arrive..

…

Daksh on seeing the car: chachu agaye chachu agaye.

Kavin and Dushyant gets down of the car. Kavin removes the wheelchair from the car and unfolds it. Meanwhile Dushyant takes baby from Purvi who was on the back seat. Kavin then lifts Purvi in his arms while one of the servant takes the wheelchair in.

KM does the aarti and welcomes them..

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Next chapter will be the last chapter. I have two mor plots in mind please through reviews tell me which one you'll would love to read first.**

 **Based on Sachvi as to how a girl struggles her way and fulfills her dream.**

 **Based on Abhirika- Purvi; torn apart by destiny will they ever meet?**

 **please continue reading and reviewing and thanks to all my readers.. until then take care and good bye... god bless you all.**

 **signing off Anaya**

Top of Form


	29. Chapter 29- all's well that ends well

**First of all a very big sorry for being late and lots of loveand kisses to all my lovely reviewers…**

 **Thanks for having so much patience with with throughout my story…. 'Every good thing comes to an end so does this story' so enjoy the last chapter…**

….

….

All were sitting in the living room..

Dadi: toh kab karni hai bacchi ka namkaran?

Kavin: dadi abhi nahin 1-2 mahina ho jane dijye uske badh.

Dadi: haye rabba itni der? Koi bhat nahin.

KM: Kavu beta tu aaj apne papa ke sath so jao Purvi ke pass main so jaungi kaal thujhe bureau bhi jana hai..

Kavin: par maa.

KM: par-war kuch nahin.. bacchi hai rath ko royegi aur tumhari needh bhi bigad jayegi..

Kavin: tik hai.

Daksh was trying to climb on Ishita who was carrying the little princess.

Ishita: kya kar rahe ho Daksh..

Daksh: mumma mhujhe choti silster dhekna.

Kavin: ajao champ main dhikata hoon.

Daksh goes running to kavin.

Daksh: Chachu chotu baby ka naam kya hai?

Kavin taking him closer to the baby: aap kya bulaoge apni sister ko?

Daksh: yeh bilkul stoly(story) mein pari ki tarah hai… kya main isse pari bol sakta hoon.

Kavin: bilkul.

All others have smiles listening to the innocent soul speak.

Daksh: mumma mhujhe bhi baby ko godhi lena hai..

Ishita: nahin bacche yeh abhi bohut choti hai… jao aur drawing karo.

And he runs away…

Kavin: maa baccho ki tel malish keliye bulana hoga kisiko.

Purvi: tel malish? Itni jaldi? Nurse ne kaha ki usse ek hafte tak nehlana bhi nahin..

Kavin: haan par uske badh.

KM: zaroorat nahin Bhabhi bohut accha malish karti hai.. bhabhi hi karegi.

DM: haan main karoongi apni pari ka malish…. Chalo abh Purvi tu jake aaram kar bete..

Purvi: aram karkarke kantal agayi hoon badi maa.

DM: no bahana… doctor ne ek mahine tak no stress bola hai… ja kavin isse room mein le ja.

Kavin: badi maa waise Dush kahan hai?

DM: who study roommein koi file complete kar raha hai bol raha tha ki file aaj hi submit karni hai..

Dushyant comes out from the study: maa mhujhe bureau jana hai.

DM: tik hai.

Kavin: ruk main bhi ata hoon doh minute de..

Dushyant: jaldi kar.

Kavin carries Purvi and lays her on the bed in the room changes his clothes and rushes out.

….

….

….

DM: tik se saaf karaur bhaisaab aap jaldi-jaldi hath chalao apna dheko kitni saari jagah reh gaya hai phool lagane ke liye..

KM: Bhabhi aap thoda aram toh kijye.. subha se bhag-daud kar rahi ho.

Ishita: maa, choti- maa yeh loh chai.

KM: Purvi kahan hai?

Ishita: woh bacche ko khila rahi hai..

DM: rath ko mehman ane se pehle sabh ko jana chahiye.

Ishita: sab hojayega.. aap jake bheto..

…..

…..

The namkaran ceremony was over and the little princess was named Trisha.

Everyone was tired and retiring to bed for the day…..

…..

…

The whole house was dark and all sound asleep…

Kavin wakes up from the bed as he was thirsty. He checked the jug but found it empty. After assuring that his father was fast asleep he moved out of the room stealthily… while passing his room where presently Purvi and his mom was sleeping he heared soft cries… he peeped in to find his little angle restless while the 2 ladies were fast asleep..

Kavin POV: lagta hai thakan ke karan dono ghehri neeedh mein hai..

He moves towards his angel and picks her in his arms.. on being carried by a familiar pair of hands the baby relaxes.. he took her out of the room.

Kavin: meri pari ko ninni nahin aarahi hai?

The baby smiles.

Kavin: chalo papa thoda pani peethe hein aur phir papa-pari khelnge..

Kavin sips water with Trisha in one hand.. then he settles himself on the sofa…

Kavin: pari puri subha soteho aur jab rat ho tho jagna..

He makes cute faces and plays with her….. she falls asleep in his arms… after confirming her sleep he takes her with him to the room and places her inbetween him and his father. Nosooner was she placed down she woke up and cried.. kavin quickly picked her up and went out to the balcony and sat on the chair there with the little angel in his arms..

….

….

Purvi: maa apne pari ko dheka..

KM getting up: who kahan jaa sakti hai? wahin hai..

Purvi: nahin hai aur puri raat bhi uska koi rone ka awaz nahin aya..

KM waking up completely from her sleep: dheko koi aur toh nahin le gaya.

Purvi ran down..

Purvi: kaki apne pari ko dheka?

Kaki: nahin beta..

Ishita: Purvi kya hua?

Purvi: pari nahin mil rahi hai.. almost on the verge of tears..

Ishita: tumne sabse pucha?

Purvi: nahin..

With the chaos in the house Kavin's dad also wakes up

KD coming out of the room: kya hua? Subah-subah shor kyun maccha rakha hai?

Dushyant: chote papa Trisha nahin mil rahi hai..

KD: kya who choti pari kahan ja sakti hai..

KM: wahi toh par jab subah utke dheka toh woh na toh bistar pe thi na hi palne mein…

KD: ek minute Dushyant agar tum yahan ho toh Kavin kahan hai.

Dushyant: woh pata nahin..

They go back into the room but doesn't find him

Purvi: mera baccha kahan hai?

Ishita sees something: Purvi yahan aao aur yeh dheko.

They all see kavin peacefully rested on an armchair in the balcony with their pari too peacefully sleeping in his arms.

KM: isne toh hum sabko dara diya.. goes towards him to wake him up.

Purvi: maa rehne doh dheko na kitne sukoon se so rahe hein.

KM: haan par Trisha utthe hi rone lagegi woh kaal rathse bhuki hai.

Purvi: main dhekh lungi..

They all move off for their daily chores.

…

…

Kavin comes down trying to make hi little angel quite.

Kavin:Purvi dheko na yeh chup hi nahin ho rahi hai.

KM: haan kyunki usse bhukh lagi hai.

Purvi: lao mhujhe doh aur tum fresh ho jao.

Purvi goes to her room with Trisha.

KD: kavin beta ek minute.

Kavin: Kya hua papa?

KD: beta main soch raha tha kyun na tum bacchon ko lekar khul Devi ki mandir ho aao… Bagwan ne hume itna bada wardan diya hai aur sath hi sath bacchon ko maa ka ashirwad bhi milega.

Kavin: par who mandir toh bohut dur hai..

KD: haan issiiye tujhe bataya nahin toh main lejata bacchon ko.

Kavin: main Dushyant se puch leta hoon… waise woh hai kahan.

Kavin: woh toh bureau chala gaya…. Haan Daya aur Abhijeet bete ko bhi bata doh sabhi bacche sath jayege.

Kavin: accha tik hai. (saying this kavin runs to his room)

In Kavi room

Kavin takes his clothes and goes for a quick shower.

After coming out of the washroom he sees Purvi still breastfeeding trisha..

Kavin: lagta hai usse bohut bhuk lagi thi.

Purvi: haan, kaal rath se bhuki hai aur itne chotte bacchon ko har doh-doh ghante dudh diya jata hai.

Kavin: I am sorry woh yeh kaal rath jagi hui thi aur tum aur maa bhi gheri neendh mein the issiliye main isse yahan se legaya..

Purvi: kavin baton mein apna waqt zaya math karo aur bureau ke liye chale jao nahin toh ACP sir se dath padegi.

…

…..

…..

In the evening Purvi enters with the little baby girl and Dhaksh in the bureau office just to say a passing hel'lo to everybody and Dhaksh to wanted to see his mumma who had resumed work.

…

Freedy: are dheko khon aya hai?

Dhaksh: mumma hum na yahan park mein walky-walky karne aye the.

Pankaj and Freedy was quarrelling as to who will carry the little angel while others were smiling looking at this.

ACP coming out of his cabin due to the commotion.

ACP: yeh kya chal raha hai yahan?

All get alert..

Purvi: good morning sir.

ACP in his strict voice: freedy pankaj chalo kaam pe,hato wahan se..

All were stunned at his behaviour and freedy-pankaj made a sad face..

ACP: isse koi nahin utayega kyunki yeh (lifting the baby off the pram) apne nana ke sath khelegi.

Pankaj and freedy were opened mouth while all others burst out laughing..

Dhaksh pulling ACP's coat: main bhi hoon yahan pe..

ACP: apne champ ko kaise bhul sakta main….

...

…..

…..

…

On their way to the khul devi mandir

Kavin: purvi sabkuch leliya na? kuch chuta toh nahin hai?

Purvi: nahin..

Kavin and Dushyant were on the front seat while Ishita and Purvi along with the kids on the back seat..

Ishita: Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir hume kahan se join karne wale hein?

Kavin: who apne gadi mein ayenge aur Mumbai-Pune highwayse hume join karenge…

…..

…..

…..

The laughter of a little girl was echoing throughout the house…

Pakdo mhujhe…. Ha ha nahin pakad sakte ho bayu and the the older boy was purposely running slowly behind her..

She sees someone at the door: mama mama..

Runs towards him and pounces in the open arms.

Mama mama upar asman..

Indicating him to put her high up and he tosses her just like a ball and then catches.

Another voice: trisha Daya mama ko dhekte hi apne iss mama ko bhul gayi.

She then jumps from one arm to the other.

Then puts her hands in his coat front pocket and pulls out a chocolate..

Trisha: abhi mama choci (showing him what she drew out from his pocket in the mean time daya goes and gives one choci to dhaksh)

Dhaksh: mama Adi dada kahan hai… who mhujhe cmputer games sikhane wale the..

Abhijeet: apke Adi dada ate hi honge..

….

…..

…

Trisha with a grumpy face: trisha ko school bike pe jana hai..

Purvi: bacche phir papa-mumma ko office bhi jana hai aisa jidh nahin karte…

Trisha stamped her feet to the ground and folded her arms.

Kavin: chalo bike pe chalte hein.

Purvi: kavin tum na iski sari jidh mankar isse bigadke rakho..

….

….

…..

Kavin with his bike is waiting outside a university (he still looks as young and charming as ever).

Few girls gossiping: haye dheko kitna handsome hai. A hand comes and taps on their shoulder.

Nazar bhi math dhalo.

Girl 1: kyun tera boyfriend hai kya Trisha?

Trisha: mera sabkuch hai.. mera hero..

Girl 2: kitna hot boyfriend hai tumhara.

Trisha: uska shaddi ho gaya hai aur woh apne biwi se bohut pyar karta hai..

Girl 1: kya? Aur phirbhi?

Trisha: haan kyunki who mhujse bhi pyar karta hai..

Girl 1: tu pagal ho gayi hai kya?

Trisha: haan kyunki woh mere world's best papa hai..

All girls stunned: kya?

She runs off to him.

Kavin kissing on her forehead: hi princess.

Trisha: papa apko apna shart yaad hai na?

Kavin: haan yaad hai aaj princess ko puri din shopping aur phir movie…

…

…

….

 **THE END!**

 **Hope you all liked my story..**

 **Hasta la vista guys**

Top of Form


End file.
